Every Body wants to Rule the World
by Todesengel2221
Summary: [AC Rogue] - Mein Name ist Faith McGregor und ich bin für den Tod tausender unschuldiger Menschen verantwortlich, es gab nur einen Weg diese Schuld zu begleichen, selbst wenn ich dafür mit meinen Feinden zusammenarbeiten muss.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

Es war der 3. Oktober des Jahres 1746, als meine Geschichte begann. Wenn ich jetzt, Jahre später, so darüber nachdenke, merke ich, dass ich viele Fehler begannen habe. Aber wenn ich sie nicht gemacht hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier und könnte euch meine Geschichte erzählen.

„Hey bleib stehen du kleines Miststück" rief der Standbesitzer, aber ich war schon um die nächste Hausecke verschwunden. Ich lief immer schneller und umklammerte meine Beute. Nur ein kleines Laib Brot, aber für mich würde es bedeuten, dass ich die nächsten Tage keinen Hunger leiden würde. Ihr fragt Euch bestimmt warum ich Brot stehle. Dafür gibt es eine einfache Antwort, ich lebe auf der Straße und bin eine Waise. So geht es in diesen Tagen etlichen Kindern und das schlimme, es wird nicht besser. In dem Land wo ich lebe, geht es vielen Leuten schlecht, seit die Jakobiten den Aufstand verloren hatten. Davor war diese Welt noch in Ordnung.

Ich lebte mit meinen Vater in Edinburgh und uns ging es gut. Bis zu dem Tag an dem er sich den Aufständischen anschloss. Mein Vater opferte sein halbes Vermögen den Stuarts und ließ mich, mit 9 Jahren bei meiner Großtante. Das wäre ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn die betagte Dame nicht schon ein Alter von über 70 gehabt hätte und vor fünf Monaten das zeitliche gesegnet hätte. Aber die Gute musste ja ins Gras beißen und mich als Vollwaise zurücklassen. Natürlich wollten mich die Behörden ins Waisenhaus stecken, aber vorher bin ich abgehauen. Ich hatte gehört, das die dort die kleinen Mädchen an Hurenhäuser verkaufen oder noch schlimmer man musste ins Kloster. Ne ohne mich.

Aber zurück zum Thema. So schnell ich konnte suchte ich das Weite, bevor der Standbesitzer die Wachen holen konnte. Auf die Rotröcke wollte ich gut und gerne verzichten. Nach ungefähr zwei Kilometern erreichte ich unser Versteck.

In dem Unterschlupf lebten neben mir, auch noch fünf andere Kinder. Ebenfalls alles Waisen, um die sich niemand kümmerte. Der Unterschlupf war ein verfallenes Haus am Rande der Stadt. Das Dach nur noch zur Hälfte drauf und ein Teil der nördlichen Mauer existierte seit kurzem nicht mehr. Kurz also eine Bruchbude. Aber dieses Skelett eines Hauses bildete uns sechs Kindern Schutz vor Wind und Wetter. Somit blieb wenigstens mein Nachtlager trocken.

Als ich durch die nördliche Mauer das „Mauseloch" betrat, kamen sogleich Dougal und Rupert, um mein hart erkämpftes Brot zu nehmen. Aber das ließ ich mir nicht gefallen. Bevor beide es auch nur realisierten, kletterte ich an einer Säule in die erste Etage. Das konnten diese Beiden nicht gut, klettern. Somit war ich aus dem Schneider und meine Beute in Sicherheit. Ich durchquerte den oberen Flur und erreichte das hintere Zimmer. Dies war mein, oder besser Anna und mein Zimmer.

Anna ist meine beste Freundin und wir teilten alles miteinander. Doch leider war sie zur Zeit krank und ich konnte nichts tun um Ihr zu helfen, außer was zu Essen zu besorgen. „Küken, du bist wieder da. Hast du was erwischt?" fragte sie mich „Aye, ein kleines Brot und tada, noch eine Überraschung!" „Was ist es?" „Rate doch mal" spannte ich Anna auf die Folter. „Irgendwas flüssiges. Vielleicht eine Flasche Ale?" fragte sie voll Hoffnung „Du hast es erraten. Neben dem Brot, war der Besitzer sehr großzügig und gab noch eine Flasche Ale dazu" grinste ich sie an.

Ich setzte mich zu Ihr, auf die Decken und teilte das Brot. Sie bekam natürlich zwei drittel des Brotes, denn Anna sollte ja wieder gesund werden. Während ich das trockene Brot kaute, beobachtete ich meine Freundin. Anna hatte ein ähnliches Schicksal wie ich, nur das sie ursprünglich aus Inverness kam. Das war eine kleine Stadt im Norden von Schottland. Ihre Eltern waren den Clanführer gefolgt um für ein freies Land zu kämpfen und da sie niemanden hatten um auf Ihre Tochter acht zu geben, musste Anna mit ihren Eltern gehen. Doch wie mein unnützer Vater, kamen ihre Eltern auch nicht zurück. Dadurch war Anna, seit letzten Jahr, auf sich gestellt gewesen. Na gut Dougal und Rupert hatten Ihr geholfen, aber mit diesen Beiden hatte ich einige Probleme. Sie waren Brüder und Dougal war der ältere, ich glaube dreizehn oder so. Ein Mann wie er zu sagen pflegte. Rupert war ein Jahr älter als ich und lief seinen Bruder hinterher wie ein Hündchen.

„Was ist los Küken?" fragte mich Anna plötzlich. „Was? Hey hast du was gesagt" starrte ich sie perplex an. „Realität an Küken. Wach auf ich rede mit dir" ermahnte sie mich. „ Ich träume nicht!" gab ich zurück. „Und ob du träumst. Ich hab dich mehrmals gefragt, ob du den letzten Schluck Ale noch haben möchtest. Aber du starrst einfach an die Wand und zeigst keine Regung. Wenn jetzt in diesem Augenblick die Sassenachs kommen würden, das würdest du glatt verpennen" zog sie mich auf. „Das würde ich gar nicht, Anna. Außerdem habe ich nachgedacht und nicht geträumt!" zickte ich sie an. „Komm wieder runter, Küken. Ich meine ja nur, du willst mich doch beschützen und wenn du mal wieder woanders bist, kannst du das nicht" versucht sie mich zu beruhigen. „Ich werde dich beschützen? Wer ist denn vier Jahre älter als ich? Ich glaube das warst du Anna!" meinte ich mit leichten Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Du magst zwar Recht haben was das Alter angeht, aber du bist viel mutiger Küken." Die Worte von Anna beschwichtigten mich und ich gönnte mir den letzten Schluck Ale. „Morgen versuch ich noch eine zu bekommen" sagte ich zu meiner Freundin." „Sei einfach vorsichtig Küken'' meinte sie zu mir. „Es werden jeden Tag mehr Soldaten". „Ich passe auf mich auf, versprochen Anna." „Danke Faith."

Ich schaute Anna an und stutze. Sonst benutzte sie nie meinen Vornamen. „Warum nennst du mich bei meinen Namen?" fragte ich sie. „Ganz einfach Faith, wir sollten niemals den Glauben aufgeben und dein Name steht halt dafür" erklärte sie mir lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Wenn du das so meinst Anna" murrte ich zurück. „Ja das mein ich so" vertrat sie Ihre Meinung und umarmte mich. Ich spürte wie warm sie war und wusste das sie Fieber hatte, wenn ich ihr doch bloß helfen könnte, dachte ich. Doch ich wusste nicht wie. Wir legten uns auf die Decken und kuschelten uns eng aneinander, damit wir nicht zu sehr froren. Mit Annas warmen Atem im Ohr, schlief ich langsam ein. In eine Welt der Träume, die nur mir gehörte und so konnte ich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden diese Welt vergessen, bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen mich am nächsten Morgen weckten.


	2. Kapitel 1- Willkommen in Edinburgh

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

Kapitel 1

Doch leider war es wie fast immer Regen, statt Sonne, die mich weckte. Heute regnete es wie Bindfäden vom Himmel herab und durch die ganze feuchte Luft, war unser Nachtlager klamm. Langsam befreite ich mich aus Annas Umklammerung und stellte dabei fest, das Ihr Fieber gesunken war. Das freute mich ungemein, sodass ich Anna gleich aufweckte. Ich fing an sie zu piesacken und die gute kam langsam zu sich. „Hey aufwachen Anna. Es ist ein wundervoller schottischer Tag heute", sagte ich zu ihr. „Wenn du meinst „Wundervoller schottischer Tag", dann regnet es in strömen, also kann ich diesen Tag ruhig verschlafen", murrte sie leise und rollte sich wie eine Katze zusammen. Damit war für sie also das Gespräch beendet. Mir egal.

Ich stand auf und deckte Anna noch mit meiner Decke zu, so konnte sie wenigstens nicht frieren. Ich verließ unser Zimmer und durchquerte schnell den Flur, als ich auch schon die Stimmen von Dougal und Rupert hörte. Sie gaben mal wieder den Ton an, bei den beiden neuen. Mir war es nur Recht, dann ließen Sie mich wenigstens in Ruhe. Flink kletterte ich die Säule runter, um mich dann zu den Jungs zu begeben. „Madain mhath! Ihr weckt noch Anna, wenn ihr weiter so herumschreit", meckerte ich die beiden an. „Oh ob du was zu sagen hättest!" wollte mir Rupert über den Mund fahren. „Wenn dir was nicht passt, kannst du ja gerne meine Arbeit erledigen!" motzte ich zurück. „War ja nicht so gemeint. Hab nen mordsmäßigen Hunger und halt schlecht Laune", sagt er schon etwas ruhiger. Ich griff in meine Tasche und holte den letzten Kanten des Brotes raus und gab es ihm. „Hier für dich", meinte ich. „Danke Küken", sagte er strahlend und drückte mich fest in seine Arme.

„Schon gut, ich muss jetzt los sonst gibt es heute nichts mehr", meinte ich zu ihm. Rupert ließ mich los und ich nickte Dougal zu, als Zeichen das wir los konnten. Normalerweise war ich mit Anna für die Beschaffung des Essens zuständig, aber da sie krank war, kam Dougal mit. Rupert passte unterdessen auf alles auf.

Als wir Richtung Royal Mile liefen, kamen uns etliche Rotröcke entgegen. Schnell versteckten wir uns in einem Türeingang, denn mit denen war nicht zu spaßen. Wenn die Soldaten uns erwischen würden, hätten wir glatt eine Hand weniger, weil wir halt Diebe waren. Gott sei Dank marschierten sie an uns vorbei, in Richtung Holyrood Palace. In meinen Gehirn, speicherte ich mir heute, diese Gegend zu meiden. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke trennten sich die Wege von Dougal und mir. Er würde sein Glück am Hafen versuchen, während ich den Markt in Angriff nahm. Dort würde es in ein zwei Stunden vor Menschen nur so wimmeln, vor allem da der Regen endlich aufhörte.

So lief ich gemütlich durch kleine Gassen, um etwaigen bestohlen Zeugen aus den Weg zu gehen. Nach 20 Minuten erreichte ich den Markt. Ich liebte Markttage, denn dann waren nicht nur Händler aus Edinburgh, sondern auch Bauern aus dem Umland da. Das hieß es gab frisches Gemüse und vielleicht konnte ich auch etwas Wurst stibitzen. Oder ich machte die altbewährte Bettel- Methode, dann könnte ich mir ein Brot beim Bäcker kaufen. Doch als ich sah das heute sogar einige Adlige mit ihrer Dienerschaft anwesend waren, hatte ich einen Plan gefasst. Langsam schlenderte ich auf eine Seitengasse zu und rempelte dabei ganz aus versehen einige Leute an. Diese fluchten nur und schubsten mich weg. Das ich dabei zufälligerweise ihre Geldbeutel erleichterte, bekamen sie erst viel zu spät mit. Denn dann war ich schon über alle Berge.

Nach einer weiteren ertragreichen Stunde, kaufte ich bei einem Bauern ein paar Zwiebeln, Steckrüben und etwas Kohl. Die nette Bäuerin schenkte mir dann sogar noch einen Apfel. Ich liebe Äpfel, diese waren so schön süß und saftig. Bei so was war ich dann aber auch egoistisch, denn Obst teilte ich nur ganz selten, obwohl ich sonst alles mit den anderen teilte. Sie waren jetzt meine Familie und diese musste ich mit aller Kraft beschützen. So lief ich mit meinen Einkauf über die Royal Mile zurück, denn es war bereits später Nachmittag und die anderen hatten bestimmt Hunger.

Am Ende der Straße traf ich auf Dougal, „Hast ja ne fette Beute gemacht Küken", sagte er mit stolzen Ton in der Stimme. „Tja gewusst wie Dougal und bei dir?" fragte ich ihn direkt. Dougal hob seine Hand und hielt drei fette Fische hoch. „Sieht nach einem Festmahl heute aus, Küken", meinte er grinsend. „Da hast du recht. Los sonst bekommen wir noch ne Husche ab!" griente ich zurück. Zusammen liefen wir eilig zum Versteck zurück, doch die ersten Tropfen kamen bereits vom Himmel. Also hieß es rennen was das Zeug hält.

Beim Versteck angekommen waren wir dann leider doch bis auf die Knochen durchgeweicht. Immerhin mussten wir heute nicht mehr los. Als wir dann zum hinteren Zimmer kamen, hatten die anderen bereits ein Feuer entfacht und einen Kessel Wasser aufgesetzt. „Leute", meinte Dougal „Heute gibt es ein Festmahl". „Das ist ja super!", kreischten die Neuen und Rupert nahm uns die Sachen ab, damit wir uns erst mal am Feuer trocken konnten. „Oh ihr seid wieder zurück", hörte ich Anna´s Stimme. „Anna dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen", strahlte ich sie an. „Aye, der Schlaf hat mir gut getan. In zwei Tagen sollte ich wieder fit sein und dann müssen wir unbedingt Wintervorräte sammeln und wenigstens einen Raum dicht kriegen", meinte sie sogleich. „Da hast du Recht Anna, denn die nette alte Dame vom letzten Jahr lebt ja nicht mehr", meinte Dougal und zwinkerte mir zu. Ja die nette, alte Dame war meine Großtante. Dougal, Anna und Rupert hatten letztes Jahr inoffiziell im Haus mit gewohnt. Ich glaubte aber das es meine Tante gewusst hatte, wie sonst hätte ich den Haushalt in einer Stunde erledigen können und futterte aber dabei wie eine siebenköpfige Raupe. Nein Anna hatte Recht, wir mussten für den Winter planen, sonst würden wir sterben. „Ja das sind gute Vorschläge Anna", meinte ich. „Aber können wir das nach der Raubtierfütterung klären"? Als Bestätigung für meine Worte fing mein Magen an laut zu knurren. „Du hast Recht Küken, auf geht's. Einer nimmt die Fische aus, zwei putzen das Gemüse. Aber der Kohl und die Wurst sind für Morgen, wehe ihr rührt sie an". verteilte Anna ihre Befehle. Diese wurden zugleich ausgeführt, wobei Dougal und ich ausruhen konnten.

Ja erst mal am Feuer trocknen und die Füße wärmen. Nichts ist schlimmer als kalte Füße. Während die anderen also das Essen zubereiteten, hing ich mal wieder meinen Gedanken nach. Heute waren in der Stadt ganz schön viele Soldaten unterwegs, da war doch bestimmt was vorgefallen. Nur was? Ich sollte mich in den nächsten Tagen unbedingt umhören. Das konnte ich wirklich gut, wie eine kleine graue Maus sammelte ich Informationen, um uns zu schützten. „Hey Küken komm zu dir!" maulte Anna mich voll. „Das Essen wird kalt." „Oh ja doch, kann ich nicht mal fünf Minuten nachdenken", motzte ich zurück. „Du warst jetzt seit einer geschlagenen Stunde eine Salzsäule, Küken. Von wegen fünf Minuten", kam Anna´s Antwort prompt. „Ist ja schon gut. Gib mir einfach meine Schale. Ich habe keine Lust auf Streit". beruhigte ich mich langsam wieder „Hier und lass es dir schmecken", grinste sie mich an.

Der Eintopf war echt lecker, auch wenn es etwas an Gewürzen mangelte. Aber wie sagt man so schön, einen geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Als wir dann fertig gefuttert hatten, setzten wir uns um das Feuer. „ Also wir sollten jetzt besprechen was wir noch alles vor dem Winter erledigen müssen", begann Dougal das Thema erneut. „ Als erstes wäre ein Zugfreier Raum nicht schlecht", meinte sein kleiner Bruder. „Da hast du Recht. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns die Steine der nördlichen Mauer dafür nehmen", schlug ich vor. „Guter Einfall, Küken", bestätigte Anna meine Idee. „Und wir brauchen noch Holz und Torf für das Feuer. Folglich müssen wir einen Vorrat anlegen und zwar dort wo es trocken ist". „Ins nasse legen wir das doch nicht, hältst du uns für doof, Anna? Ich schlage vor das sich Rupert und die neuen darum kümmern. Du liebe Anna und Ich versuchen diesen Raum abzudichten und unser kleines Küken macht Ihre übliche Aufgabe. Nur Faith, denk dran wir brauchen haltbares Essen und Geld, falls es knapp wird", erteilte Dougal die Befehle. Damit hatte ich die wichtigste Aufgabe, denn wenn ich versagen würde, wäre der Rest geliefert. Eine Große Verantwortung aber ich wusste das ich es schaffen konnte, nein musste.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile und als die beiden kleinen schon im sitzen einschliefen, deckten wir das Feuer ab und begaben uns zu den Nachtlagern. Die kleinen schliefen mit Dougal und Rupert im Raum, wo wir eh schon waren, sie hatten es somit nicht weit zu ihren Betten. Anna und ich sagten allen noch eine gute Nacht und gingen auf den Flur. Von der fehlenden Wand zog ein eisiger Wind ins Gebäude. Ja wir mussten schnell alles abdichten, denn der Winter kam bestimmt früh dieses Jahr. Anna kletterte die Säule hinauf und ich hinterher. Es gab zwar eine Treppe, aber um diese zu benutzen, hätten wir über einige Trümmer laufen müssen und das war viel zu umständlich. In unseren Raum angekommen, legten wir uns auch gleich in die Decken und kuschelten uns eng aneinander. „Schlaf gut mein kleines Küken", murmelte Anna noch leise, dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Während ich noch wach lag, sah ich zu Anna und beobachtete sie beim schlafen. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Anna hatten lange rote Haare und schöne lange Wimpern. Ihre Haut war blass, wie es in dieser Gegend üblich war aber es passte zu ihr. Vor allem weil dadurch ihre dunklen Augen richtig auffielen. Anna´s Nase war zwar etwas schmal, aber es passte zu ihren blass-rosa Lippen. Alles in allem war Anna wirklich schön, nicht so wie ich. Ich hatte auch lange Harre aber die Farbe war ein dunkelblond bis hellbraun, also nicht besonderes. Dazu kam eine Stupsnase, leicht geschwungene Lippen und blaue Augen. Meine Augen, fand ich waren das einzige schöne an mir. Wenn das Licht richtig stand oder aber ich verdammt glücklich war, leuchteten sie strahlend blau. Der Rest war halt so lala. Zu dünn und dadurch sah mein Kopf viel zu groß aus, aber war ja auch kein Wunder, denn wir hatten nicht genügend zu essen. Sonst wäre es bestimmt anders.

Mit solchen Gedanken und noch anderen fiel ich ins Reich der Träume und malte mir dort ein besseres Leben aus. Ich hatte bestimmt gerade mal eine Stunde geschlafen, als mich ein lautes rumpeln weckte. Schnell schlug ich die Augen auf und sah in den Lauf einer Muskete, welche auf mich gerichtet war, Scheiße Soldaten!


	3. Kapitel 2 - Das Ende …?

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 2

„Wen haben wir denn da", grinste einer der Soldaten uns dreckig an. Er drückte mir die Muskete auf die Brust, ich hatte Glück das kein Bajonett angebracht war. „Aufstehen du kleines dreckiges Gör!" blaffte ein anderer mich jetzt auch noch an. Langsam erhob ich mich von meinem Deckenhaufen und versuchte Anna zu erblicken. Da! Die Soldaten hatten sie schon in eine Ecke geschleift und hielten sie an den Haaren fest. „Küken" wimmerte sie mich an. „Mach was immer sie wollen", gab sie mir einen Rat. Ich nicke kurz, um ihr zu zeigen das ich es verstanden hatte. Die Sassenach schubsten mich in die andere Ecke des Raumes. „Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihnen machen?" fragte ein junger Soldat seinen Vorgesetzten. „Schau zu und lerne, du Vollidiot. Jetzt zeig ich dir, was wir mit kleinen Huren machen", grinste er dreckig und blickt dabei zu Anna. „Nein lasst sie in Ruhe, ihr dreckigen Sassenach!" schrie ich die Männer an. Doch die Rotröcke hielten mich mit festem Griff in der Ecke.

Zwei weitere packten Anna und zerrten sie zu unseren Schlafplatz. Während die zwei sie festhielten, wollte der Anführer über sie herfallen. In meiner Ecke schrie und tobte ich, doch gegen zwei ausgewachsene Männer war ich Machtlos. Einem der beiden reichte es und hielt einfach meinen Kopf fest, damit ich das Geschehen vor mir mit anschauen musste. Anna wehrte sich nach Kräften, aber gegen drei Soldaten hatten sie nicht die geringste Chance. Nach einigen Minuten hörte sie auf zu schreien und lies es über sich ergehen. Aus Scham schloss ich wenigstens meine Augen, aber meine beiden Bewacher sorgten dafür das ich hinsah. So versuchte ich wenigsten alles auszublenden, doch dies gelang mir leider nicht. Die Schreie meiner Freundin und die Geräusche des Soldaten brannten sich in meinen Kopf ein. Als nach schier endlosen Minuten der Rotrock mit Anna fertig war, dachte ich schon, dass ich die nächste werden würde. Doch dieses Schwein interessierte sich nicht für mich. „Und nun da du jetzt offiziell eine Hure bist Mädchen, komme ich öfters bei dir vorbei, aber das nächste mal mehr Einsatz von dir Schätzchen", grinste der Soldat Anna schmierig an.

Als ob diese Worte die Lebensgeister von Anna erweckt hätten, sprang sie vom Lager auf und rammte ihr Signah duh ins Bein des Rotrocks. Dieser schrie vor schmerzen auf und zog seine Pistole. „Du undankbare kleine dreckige Hure, das wirst du mir büßen", sprach er wütend. Dann drückte er einfach ab. Der Schuss klang noch eine ganze Weile in meinen Ohren. Ich blickte in Annas Richtung, doch sie lag regungslos am Boden und starrte mit leeren Blick an die Decke. Dieser Drecksack hatte sie ohne zu zögern erschossen. „Endlich Ruhe", sagt er in die Runde seiner Kameraden, als würden sie bei einem Krug Ale sitzen.

Dann wandte er sich an mich. „Nun zu dir, kleines Gör. Leider bist du Zeuge unserer Spielchen und deshalb musst du das gleiche Schicksal wie deine Hurenfreundin teilen. Du verstehst das doch sicher", sagt er eiskalt zu mir. „Aber da ich heute bester Laune bin, darfst du dir deine Todesart aussuchen, Balg", machte er mir als Vorschlag. Da musste ich nicht lange überlegen, denn mit der Pistole wäre ich sofort tot. „Wenn das so ist, würde ich gern durch einen Dolch sterben", antworte ich ihm mit erhobenen Haupt. „Oh erstechen, da hast du ne gute aber schmerzvolle Todesart gewählt. Bedenke jedoch, ich werde dich nicht gleich töten, sondern noch etwas Spaß mit dir haben", sagte er trocken zu mir und fing dann an mich mit seinem Dolch langsam zu quälen. Erst schnitt er mich an der Schulter, dann am Bein, Rücken, Arme und Bauch. Ich spürte nur noch schmerzen im ganzen Körper und meine Sinne begannen langsam zu schwinden, als ich endlich in die Dunkelheit abdriftete. Diese Dunkelheit rettete mich vor den Schmerzen und Qualen und so konnte ich von der Welt gehen.

Hitze erweckte mich wieder zum Leben, besser gesagt sehr viel Hitze. Ich war also noch am Leben. Langsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, aber mein Körper wollte mir partu nicht gehorchen. Doch ich musste mich bewegen. Die Hitze wurde immer schlimmer, denn diese Bastarde hatten unser Versteck angezündet, um sämtliche Beweise zu vernichten. Mit aller Kraft, die noch in mir war, kam ich auf meine Knie und fing an um mein Leben zu krabbeln. Stück für Stück erreichte ich das Fenster, wo ich mich am Fensterbrett hochzog. Als ich halbwegs stand, öffnete ich das Fenster mit zittrigen Händen und setzte mich auf die Fensterbank. Es wäre so einfach diesen Schmerz loszuwerden, einfach springen. Doch mit einen letzten Blick in den Raum, sah ich Anna liegen und mir war klar das sie gewollt hätte das ich lebe. Ja ich musste überleben, um diese Ungerechtigkeit zu rächen. Ich würde diese Schweinehunde finden und sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen, aber zuerst musste ich hier raus.

Durch die Wut beflügelt mobilisierte ich meine letzten Kräfte und kletterte hinaus. Schritt für Schritt, immer die Wand hinunter, schön an den ausgebrochen Fugen festhalten. Das ging ganz gut, als plötzlich der Putz abbröckelte und ich die letzten Meter runter stürzte. Da lag ich nun und versuchte mich krampfhaft aufzurichten, aber mein Körper wollte nicht mehr. Ich hatte meine ganze Kraft verbraucht und die Schmerzen vernebelten mir immer mehr die Sinne. Mit einem mal hatte ich das Gefühl zu schweben, so weit war es also schon gekommen. Jetzt fing ich an zu halluzinieren und dachte ich schwebte. Ein Glück kam wieder diese wundervolle Dunkelheit, in der es kein Leid und keine Schmerzen gab.

Ich lief durch Edinburgh und an meiner Seite war meine Mutter. Sie hielt mich an der Hand und wir blieben vor einem Geschäft stehen. Im Schaufenster lagen lauter bunte Süßigkeiten. „Na los mein kleiner Spatz, such dir aus was du willst", sagt meine Mutter lächelnd zu mir. „Wirklich?" fragte ich sie ungläubig. „ Aber natürlich, komm wir gehen rein",sagte sie weiter. „Dann will ich die Karamellbonbons", sprach ich meinen Wunsch aus. „Na los geh rein, ich bin gleich hinter dir mein kleiner Spatz", sagt sie noch während sie mich durch die Ladentür schob. Doch als ich durch die Tür ging, verschwand der Laden und ich stand im Salon meines Elternhauses. Ich blickte hoch und sah meinen Vater. Er lächelte mich an „Komm zu mir kleiner Spatz", sagte er und breitete seine Arme aus. „Nein du hast mich im Stich gelassen und mich einfach abgeschoben seit Mama tot ist", schrie ich ihn an. Er blickte traurig „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich musste dein Leben beschützen, kleiner Spatz", versuchte er mir zu erklären. Doch ich drehte mich um und rannte weg.

Als ich stehen blieb, war ich in der Küche meiner Tante. Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst aber mein Vater war verschwunden. Doch auf der anderen Seite des Küchentisches stand Anna. Sie grinste mich breit an „ Wo warst du Küken? Dougal, Rupert und ich haben dich schon überall gesucht." Wie konnte das sein, ich hatte doch Anna sterben sehen, genauso wie meine Mutter. „Anna was machst du hier, du bist doch tot", fragte ich sie geschockt. „Tot, du spinnst doch. So schnell sterbe ich nicht, hast wohl schlecht geträumt, Küken", sagte sie leicht eingeschnappt. „Aber du warst tot, die Sassenach haben dich ermordet", versuchte ich es ihr verständlich zu machen. „Küken!" sagt Anna jetzt allmählich genervt. „Wenn du nicht sofort mit diesem blöden Gelabere von Tod aufhörst, muss ich dir was gegen den Kopf werfen, damit du wieder richtig denken kannst. Und jetzt bewege deinen Arsch zu mir, Dougal wartet schon. Er wollte uns was tolles zeigen!" „Ja du hast Recht, habe bestimmt nur geträumt", gab ich zu. Als ich den ersten Schritt in ihre Richtung gehen wollte, fing es in meinen Bauch an wie verrückt zu brennen. Aber nicht nur der Bauch, sondern auch auf meiner Schulter und am Rücken. Das Brennen breitete sich über meinen ganzen Körper aus und ich dachte ich würde in Flammen stehen. Ich blickte zu meiner Freundin, doch sie lag jetzt vor mir, mit starren Blick zur Decke.

Auf einmal spürte ich einen Druck auf meinen Brustkorb und in der Umgebung hörte ich undeutliche Stimmen. „Es steht schlecht um die Kleine, John. Sie wird die Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überleben". „Doch das Kind ist eine Kämpfernatur, wie ihre Eltern, sie wird es schaffen, Geillis", antwortete die Tiefe Stimme eines Mannes. „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, John." Mehr bekam ich nicht mit, denn ich fiel wieder in die Dunkelheit. Aber es war gut so und so merkte ich das noch Leben in mir steckte.

Wie lange ich in dieser Dunkelheit wanderte, wusste ich nicht, doch mein Körper schien wieder Kraft zu tanken, welche ich so dringend benötigte. Mit Hilfe dieser Kraft schaffte ich es schließlich meine Augen aufzuschlagen. Doch dies war ein gewaltiger Fehler, denn gleißendes Licht blendete mich und schnell kniff ich die Augen wieder zusammen. So für ein paar Sekunden, dann versuchte ich es nochmals. Diese Aktion tat ich solange, bis ich mich an das Licht wieder gewöhnt hatte. „Oh welch ein Wunder, du bist aufgewacht meine Kleine", sagte eine mir fremde Stimme. Vor meinem Blickfeld zeigte sich eine Frau in mittleren Alter. „Wir dachten schon das du für immer schlafen wolltest. Das muss ich gleich John erzählen. John!" rief die Frau aufgebracht und rannte aus dem Raum. Ich hörte ihr rufen durchs ganze Haus schallen. Sie rief immer wieder das ich aufgewacht sei. Genervt schloss ich die Augen und versuchte diese sehr penetrante Stimme auszublenden. Dann waren die Sassenach anscheinend kein Traum gewesen, dachte ich und fing an leise zu weinen. Dougal, Rupert, die beiden Kleinen und Anna, alle waren sie von mir gegangen. Nur ich war noch in dieser grausamen Welt gefangen. Ich hätte mit ihnen gehen sollen, doch das Schicksal hatte wohl andere Pläne mit mir.


	4. Kapitel 3- Ein neuer Anfang

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 3

Nun war ich schon seit gut drei Monaten bei meinen Rettern. Das waren zum einem Geillis Roberts und ihre Magd Caitriona, welche mich wieder zusammengeflickt hatten und dann war da noch John Williams. Dieser Herr hatte mich gerettet. Er brachte mich auch zu Geillis. Ich kannte Geillis sogar vom sehen her, denn für uns Kinder war sie immer die böse Hexe gewesen. Doch heute wusste ich es besser. Sie war eine ban-lighiche, eine weise Frau und Heilerin. Geillis flickte mich also mit Hilfe ihrer Magd zusammen und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Jetzt nach diesen drei Monaten, konnte ich endlich wieder etwas laufen und als Dank half ich den beiden bei ihrer Arbeit. Geillis war wirklich froh über meine Hilfe und so fing sie an mich in ihre Kunst einzuweihen.

Als zweite Person in Geillis Haushalt war noch Caitriona, welche sich um die Hausarbeit kümmerte. Bis auf ihre nervige Stimme war sie ganz nett. Ich mochte es mit ihr in der Küche zu stehen und zusammen das essen zu kochen, denn so lernte ich das auch gleich mit. Und das beste, es macht mir wirklich Spaß, auch wenn ich nicht wusste für was es später gut war.

Der dritte im Bunde, war mein mysteriöser Retter, John Williams. Das erste was an ihm auffiel, war seine wirklich ungewöhnliche Kleidung. Die Farben waren weiß-grau und es sah aus wie eine Art Robe. Er selbst nannte es einen Ornat. Doch neben der Kleidung, war sein Verhalten merkwürdig. Meist in der Nacht verschwand er um dann am nächsten Morgen mit Blut auf der Kleidung aufzutauchen. Ich gebe zu am Anfang hatte ich große Angst vor dem Mann mit den vielen Waffen. Neben einem Schwert an der einen Seite, trug er auf der anderen zwei Pistolen. Doch die außergewöhnlichsten Waffen hatte er in seinen Armschienen versteckt, denn dort waren Klingen eingebaut die man nicht sah. Deshalb nannte John diese Waffe auch versteckte Klinge.

Vom aussehen her war John ein wirklich hübscher Mann, wenn ich das so sagen durfte. Er hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare, die mit einem Band zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Seine grünen Augen strahlten eine Ruhe aus, was sehr angenehm war. Die Nase war gerade, aber an der Nasenwurzel leicht verknöchert. So etwas hatte ich schon oft bei den Menschen gesehen. Da war die Nase bestimmt irgendwann einmal gebrochen gewesen, denn mein Vater hatte das auch. Der Mund von John war schmal, aber es störte seine Ausstrahlung nicht im geringsten. Woran ich das erkannte? Ganz einfach, so wie Caitriona John anhimmelte, konnte er nur ein Frauenschwarm sein.

Bei der guten Geillis stieß er aber auf Granit. Sie war bestimmt selbst ein Traum für die Männerwelt. Ihre Haare waren von einem schönen rot- blond und reichten bis zu ihren Gesäß. Geillis war zierlich gebaut aber trotz allem kräftig, man sah es ihr überhaupt nicht an. Ihre Augen hatten die gleiche Farbe wie John`s, nur das sie mit ihrem Blick eine wohlige Wärme ausstrahlte, so dass ich mich geliebt fühlte. Sie hatte einen fraulichen Mund und eine schmale Nase, aber für sie passte es einfach.

Und so wurde es immer kälter und winterlicher und ich lernte von meinen Rettern die verschiedensten Dinge. Aber das beste waren immer noch die Unterrichtsstunden bei John, denn er hatte sich vorgenommen mir das lesen, schreiben und rechnen beizubringen. So saßen wir fast jeden Nachmittag in Geillis´s Salon und ich übte fleißig, denn John war wirklich ein sehr geduldiger Lehrer, welcher meine Fragen auch dreimal beantwortete. Das Lesen lag mir wirklich gut und beim schreiben hatte ich eigentlich nur mit dieser blöden Feder zu kämpfen, denn die tropfte immer alles voll. Beim rechnen klappte das eins plus eins schon ganz gut, nur bei multiplizieren hakte es noch ein bisschen. Aber John sagte zu mir das alles eine Frage der Übung war und so legte sich auch langsam die Angst vor ihm.

John erzählte mir auch aus früheren Zeiten, von jemanden mit dem Namen Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad und das dieser die Bruderschaft der Assassinen revolutionierte. Ich lernte auch etwas über das Credo der Bruderschaft, so sollte man seine Klinge von Fleisch der Unschuldigen fern halten, sich in der Masse verbergen und niemals die Bruderschaft verraten. Aber das wichtigste war der Leitfaden der Assassinen, denn nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt. Das bedeutete das niemand sagen kann was richtig oder falsch ist, weil niemand die Wahrheit kennt. Davon erzählte John oft und ob ich es wollte oder nicht, ich merkte es mir.

Es war ein verschneiter Dienstag Nachmittag, als John mich plötzlich fragte, ob ich nicht seine Schülerin werden wollte. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich ehrlich zu ihm. „Ich meine du bist wirklich ein super Lehrer und so, aber ich habe Angst vor diesen ganzen Waffen. Das müsste ich dann doch bestimmt lernen?" „Das müsstest du allerdings, aber mit der Zeit ist das nicht mehr so schlimm, Faith," antwortete er mir ruhig. „Dann John, glaube ich nicht das ich das kann. Ich muss leider ablehnen". sagte ich zu ihm. „Wenn das deine Meinung ist, werde ich es akzeptieren, Faith. Aber wenn du deine Meinung doch noch änderst, dann steht mein Angebot noch", gab er mir die Möglichkeit mich später noch zu entscheiden. „Und nun ist es glaube ich Zeit für das Abendessen, kleine Lady. Geh und hilf Caitriona. Wir machen morgen mit dem Unterricht weiter", beendete er die Lektionen und entließ mich.

Damit war der Unterricht beendet und ich ging durch den Flur, vorbei an Geillis Arbeitsraum, in die Küche. Dort sagte ich Caitriona, dass ich gerne helfen wollte das Abendessen aufzutischen. So stand ich vor der Kochstelle und fügte der Soße noch ein paar getrocknete Küchenkräuter hinzu. Die Soße musste nur noch etwas köcheln, dann war sie fertig. In der Zeit hatte unsere liebe Caitriona den Hasen auf einer Platte zerlegt und machte sich an das Gemüse. Ich nahm vier Teller aus einen kleinen Schrank und brachte diese ins Speisezimmer, um alles auf dem Esstisch zu verteilen. Als nächstes holte ich die Fleischplatte, das Gemüse und zum Schluss die Soße. „Sagst du bitte den beiden Bescheid, das wir essen können", gab mir Caitriona als Auftrag. „Bin schon Unterwegs", sagte ich und rannte in Richtung Dachboden, denn dort hatte Geillis ihre Vorratskammer. „Geillis das Essen ist fertig", rief ich und platzte in den Raum. „Du hast ja heute eine Energie, a leannan. Hilf mir schnell diese Schafgarbe abzunehmen, dann können wir essen", lächelte sie mich an. Ich nahm ein Behältnis aus einem Schrank und begann das Kraut hinein zu tun. Nach fünf Minuten waren wir damit fertig, als mir einfiel das ich noch John zum essen holen musste. Schnell rannte ich in den Salon, aber er war nicht mehr da. Ich ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen.

Im Stall brannte Licht und so ging ich aus der Haustür, über den Hof zum Stall. „John?", trat ich fragend ein. Doch leider bekam ich keine Antwort. Ich ging nun vollends in den Stall und sah das sein Pferd fehlte. Geknickt lief ich zum Haus zurück, um den beiden Damen zu sagen, dass wir nur zu dritt essen würden.

„Faith mein kleines Mäuschen, wo ist denn unser guter Mr. Williams bei diesem Wetter hin?", fragte mich Caitriona. Gerade in dem Moment als ich ihr antworten wollte stand Geillis hinter mir. „Caitriona das geht dich nichts an. Jetzt ab mit dir in die Küche und hebe John was vom Braten auf. Faith ich will mit dir nach dem Essen noch etwas wichtiges besprechen.", sagte sie in einem etwas scharfen Ton. So hatte ich Geillis noch nie erlebt, denn sie war sonst eine herzensgute Frau. Caitriona kannte so ein Verhalten von ihrer Herrin schon und verschwand mit einem Knicks in der Küche. „A leannan, komm setz dich und iss, bevor das Fleisch noch ganz kalt ist.", sagte sie wieder mit einem lächeln zu mir. Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und so stürzte ich mich auf das Essen. „Faith Sitz gerade am Tisch, du bist eine Dame und kein Mehlsack.", nörgelte sie mich voll. Also setzte ich mich mit geraden Rücken hin nahm das Besteck ordentlich in die Hände. „Siehst du, geht doch und denke daran das Besteck geht zum Mund und nicht der Mund zum Besteck.", sagte sie schon etwas ruhiger. Dadurch das Geillis immer was an mir zu meckern hatte, dauerte das Essen um so länger. Wer wollte den schon eine Dame werden, ich nicht, dachte ich und lies es einfach über mich ergehen.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde Qual, entließ mich Geillis. „Faith," rief sie mich nochmal zurück. Ich blieb stehen und wandte mich zu ihr. „Was gibt es?", fragte ich sie „Geh bitte gleich in deine Kammer, wir müssen noch die Salbe auftragen und dann reden wir.", bat sie mich. „Okay, ich hole nur noch mein Buch aus dem Salon, du weist schon das über die Heilkräuter.", meinte ich zu ihr. „Ist gut, a leannan." Damit war ich endgültig entlassen und so ging ich in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer, schnappte mir das Buch vom Tisch und lief die Treppe hinauf, in den ersten Stock. Die Tür am Ende des Flurs gehörte zu meinen Zimmer. Nachdem ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, schlug mir die Wärme des Feuers entgegen. Mein Buch legte ich auf den Tisch ab und setzte mich aufs Bett, um auf Geillis zu warten.

Keine paar Minuten später klopfte es und sie betrat den Raum. „Zieh dein Kleid aus, a leannan." sagte sie zu mir und holte einen Tiegel mit der Salbe aus der Tasche. „Weißt du aus was diese Salbe besteht, Faith?" fragte sie mich. „Aus Schmalz, Schafgarbe, Myrre und etwas Knoblauch alles um die Wundheilung zu beschleunigen. Außerdem hilft es gegen die Entzündungen und die Substanzen schützen noch vor weiteren Infektionen.", erklärte ich Geillis. „Gut ich sehe du lernst schnell. Deine Verletzungen sind bis auf eine auch alle gut geheilt.", lobte sie mich und fing an die Salbe auf meinen Bauch aufzutragen. „Geillis darf ich dich was fragen?" „Um was geht es denn, a leannan?", wollte sie meine Frage wissen. Ich atmete ein paar mal tief durch bevor ich es mich traute diese Frage zu stellen „Kann ich denn irgendwann mal Kinder kriegen?", nun war es raus. Geillis schaute mich traurig an. „Nun das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, wir wissen es erst in ein paar Jahren, wenn deine Blutungen einsetzen. Vorher kann ich dir dazu nichts sagen.", antwortete sie mir ehrlich. „Und der Rest wird auch immer zu sehen sein, oder?" wollte ich weiter von ihr wissen. „Leider ja, aber diese Narben werden verblassen, auch die in deiner Seele. Am besten ist es wenn du dich jemanden anvertraust, aber das kannst du für dich selbst entscheiden.", redete sie weiter. Ich nickte nur und war auf einmal müde. Das sagte ich Geillis auch und sie deckte mich zu und gab mir noch einen gute Nacht Kuss. Als sie das Zimmer verließ löschte sie die Kerze und deckte das Feuer ab. Doch da war ich schon in meinem Traumreich.


	5. Kapitel 4 -Soll ich wirklich?

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 4

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als ich aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Schon wieder! Diese scheußlichen Alpträume. Immer und immer wieder sah ich Anna vor mir und kaum das ich es schaffte sie zu erreichen, erwachte ich. Nach diesen Träumen war leider an erholsamen Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. So stand ich auf und zündete die Kerze mit einem kleinen Span an, welchen ich im Kamin entzündet hatte. Jemand sollte mal was erfinden, damit so was viel schneller geht. Ein Stückchen Holz das sich selbst entzündet, oder so was in der Art. Ich glaube diesen Einfall sollte ich mir merken. Als die Kerze nun endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an war, schnappte ich das Buch vom Tisch und fing an darin zu lesen. Alles war besser als diese Alpträume.

Eine Stunde später hörte ich von unten Stimmen. John war heute aber früh wieder da. Sonst erschien er immer erst im Morgengrauen, doch bis dahin waren es bestimmt noch gut und gerne zwei Stunden. Eigentlich wollte ich das laute Gespräch zwischen ihm und Geillis nicht belauschen, aber als mein Name viel, wurde ich hellhörig. Leise, wie ein kleines Mäuschen, stieg ich aus dem Bett und öffnete vorsichtig meine Kammertür. Lautlos schlich ich durch den Flur und blieb auf der Empore des Flures sitzen, um nach unten zu spähen, denn dort standen John und Geillis.

„Du hast also einen von diesen Bastarden aufgespürt, die das Faith angetan haben, John.", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, aber das Problem ist, es waren mehr als nur der eine. Diese Bande bestand aus Deserteuren. Laut meinen Informationen hat die Armee zwei von ihnen schon gehängt. Der Rest ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.", teilte er seine Neuigkeiten mit ihr. „Aber du hast einen ausfindig gemacht?", wollte sie jetzt endlich wissen. „Ja ein junger Bursche, höchstens siebzehn Jahre alt. Hatte sich in der Armee wohl großen Ruhm erhofft und war dort an die falschen Kameraden geraten. Jetzt versteckt er sich bei seinem Clan, den Grahams.

„Nun das ist ja immerhin ein kleiner Lichtblick. Was willst du unternehmen John?", fragte sie ihn weiter. „Ich werde nichts machen Geillis. Die Bruderschaft hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, sie wollen mich in London sehen.", sprach er weiter. „Nimmst du Faith mit?" „Sie will nicht in die Bruderschaft, kümmerst du dich bitte um sie, solange ich weg bin?", fragte John jetzt Geillis „Du kennst doch die Antwort, mein Lieber. Ich passe auf Elisabeths Tochter auf, auch wenn ich ihren Vater gehasst habe. Wie konnte meine beste Freundin nur so jemanden heiraten, aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören, dieser Sturkopf. Da kommt Faith hoffentlich nach ihren Erzeuger.", erzählte sie John. „Bleib ruhig meine Liebe, das wichtigste ist es die kleine Lady vor dem Orden zu beschützen.", erklärte er Ihr. „Ja da hast du Recht. Es ist gut das sie denken, sie wäre in dem Feuer umgekommen. Kannst du trotz allem weiter deine Augen und Ohren offenhalten?", fragt Geillis den Assassinen. „Natürlich mein Liebe", antwortete er ihr. „Nun John, für einen Sassenach bist du richtig höflich mein Lieber.", erwiderte sie John. „Oh ein Lob aus deinem Munde, ich glaube wenn du weiter so machst verliebe ich mich noch in dich, Geillis". Bei diesen Worten schaute John, Geillis in die Augen und sie versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

So leise wie ich konnte, schlich ich wieder in mein Zimmer und löschte die Kerze. Auf lesen war mir die Lust vergangen. Nun lag ich wieder mal wach, nur diesmal nicht wegen den Träumen, sondern wegen den neuen Erkenntnissen, welche ich gerade erfahren hatte. Als erstes, Geillis kannte meine Eltern, besonders meine Mutter, gut. Der zweite Punkt auf meiner Liste war, das dieser Angriff auf irgendeinen Orden ging. Nur was bedeutet das genau. So grübelte ich eine ganze Weile, bis es langsam anfing zu dämmern.

Da ich eh schon mal wach war, konnte ich auch gleich aufstehen. Ich zog mir mein Kleid an, obwohl ich die Dinger etwas unpraktisch fand, mochte ich sie doch eigentlich ganz gerne. Am schönsten fand ich die Kleider der oberen Gesellschaft, aber so etwas würde ich bestimmt niemals besitzen. Gut so ein teures Kleid war nicht für den Alltag bestimmt, da reichte mir mein jetziges, um die Tiere im Stall zu füttern. Leise huschte ich die Treppe herunter und öffnete die Haustür. Sogleich fegte ein eisiger Wind um meine Beine und ich verschloss schnell die Tür des Hauses. Dann machte ich mich über den Hof in Richtung Stall.

Die Tiere schauten mich noch verschlafen an, als ich durch die Stalltür trat, hatten aber nichts gegen die frühe Fütterung. Das einzige Tier welches fehlte, war der braune Hengst von John, also war er schon nach London aufgebrochen. Obwohl er es in der Nacht erwähnt hatte, so hatte ich gehofft, dass er sich noch verabschieden würde. So ging ich in die leere Box, um sie für die eventuelle Rückkehr von Ihm vorzubereiten. Es gab ja sonst nichts weiteres zu tun, denn meine beiden Mitbewohner schliefen eh noch. Als ich in der Box war, entdeckte ich auf einem kleinen Haufen Decken einen Brief, welcher an mich gerichtet war. Ich öffnete den Brief sogleich und begann ihn zu lesen.

 _Liebe kleine Lady,_

 _es tut mir Leid, das ich mich nicht von dir persönlich Verabschieden konnte, aber den Befehl der Bruderschaft musste ich sofort folge leisten, denn der Befehl duldete keinen Aufschub. Aber das hast du ja letzte Nacht selbst gehört. Wenn du jetzt denkst, du bekommst Ärger dann liegst du falsch, denn als Junge war ich genauso neugierig wie du. Zu einem anderen Thema kleine Lady, denn ich weiß das du jede Nacht schreckliche Alpträume hast und deswegen wollte ich dir eine Möglichkeit geben, es besser zu verarbeiten. Mein Vorschlag steht übrigens noch und ich glaube du wirst ihn doch in Erwägung ziehen und sei es nur um Rache zu nehmen, was ich allerdings nicht hoffe. Ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Treffen meine kleine Lady und Pass, bitte auf dich auf._

 _Bis bald. John_

 _Postskriptum: Sag Geillis alles Liebe von mir._

Als ich den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, war mein Herz irgendwie schwer und ich vermisste den Assassinen jetzt schon. Aber ich hoffte das er bald wieder bei uns war und dann würde ich Ihm zeigen was ich von Geillis gelernt hatte.

Nachdem ich nun alle Tiere versorgt hatte, lief ich zurück zum Haus und freute mich auf mein Frühstück, denn beim öffnen der Haustür kam mir schon der Geruch von frischem Porridge entgegen. Sofort fing mein Magen an laut zu knurren und ich beeilte mich, dass ich in die Küche kam. „Madain math, Caitriona. Was riecht hier denn so lecker?", wollte ich von unserer guten Seele des Hauses wissen „Nach Porridge, eingelegten Heringen und frischen Honigkuchen. Aber hast du dir das auch verdient, kleine Lady?", fragte sie nach. „Caitriona, Faith war schon vor dir auf den Beinen und hat die Tiere draußen im Stall versorgt.", schnitt mir Geillis das Wort ab und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Komm a leannan, setz dich hin und iss etwas, damit du genug Energie für deine Lektionen hast" sagte sie zu mir in einem Ton, der keine Wiederworte zuließ.

Somit setzte ich mich an den Frühstückstisch und begann zu essen, danach ging ich mit Geillis in den Salon und die Lektionen begannen. John vermisste ich jetzt schon, er war bei weitem nicht so streng wie Geillis, aber als Belohnung für meine Leistungen durfte ich dann mit zu Ihren Patienten, um die Praxis zu erlernen. So ging ein Tag in den nächsten und kaum das ich mich versah, hatte der Frühling begonnen. Das schöne war aber, das mit dem Frühling John Williams zu uns zurück kehrte und ich musste nun endlich eine Entscheidung treffen.

Nachdem er schon eine knappe Woche wieder bei uns war, besuchte er mich am Morgen im Stall, als ich gerade die Tiere fütterte. Diese Aufgabe hatte ich einfach übernommen und sie machte mir auch großen Spaß. „Morgen Faith, wie hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen", fragte er mich im Plauderton. „Wie immer, John. Erst Alpträume, dann wach gelegen und zum Schluss ein wenig gedöst.", antwortete ich Ihm grimmig. „Na na, wer wird denn hier auf einmal so böse. Die Frage war ehrlich gemeint, kleine Lady. Ich hatte nichts böses im Sinn", versuchte er die Wogen zu glätten. Ich drehte mich um und ging weiter meiner Arbeit nach. Er sah mir einfach schweigend dabei zu, so als wartete er auf den ersten Schritt von mir. „John", fing ich das Gespräch nach fünf Minuten erneut an „Was hast du auf deinem Herzen, Faith" „Du hattest damals in deinem Brief geschrieben, dass ich dein Angebot jeder Zeit annehmen könnte, mich stört nur daran dieser Umgang mit Waffen. Aber ich will halt das diese Träume aufhören und du kannst mir dabei helfen, oder?" „Das kann ich aber nur indirekt, denn die Ereignisse welche du erlebt hast, das kann nur die Zeit heilen und ein Schwert." „Wie soll mir ein Schwert dabei helfen?" „Ganz einfach kleine Lady, denn wenn ich dich im Kampf unterrichte, wirst du Abends am Tisch einschlafen, vor Erschöpfung.", sagt er grinsend.

„Das wird niemals geschehen, denn ich habe verdammt viel Energie", gab ich als trotzige Antwort. „Um was wollen wir wetten, kleine Lady?" „Okay, Mister Williams, wenn ich gewinne und nicht am Tisch einschlafe, dann gibst du mir in der Stadt eine Tasse Kakao aus, den habe ich nämlich schon eine Weile nicht mehr getrunken." „Kakao? Gut das geht in Ordnung und was bekomme ich wenn du verlierst?" „Dann trete ich in die Bruderschaft ein.", sagte ich frei heraus. „Nein, Faith das wirst du nicht. Man sollte in die Bruderschaft freiwillig und nicht weil man gezwungen wurde, wie zum Beispiel durch eine Wette. Oder willst du nun doch eintreten?" „Na ja, ich habe lange und viel drüber nachgedacht, was du mir alles darüber erzählt hast und wenn ich das könnte, was du kannst, dann könnte ich die Menschen beschützen die ich liebe. So etwas wie letztes Jahr, werde ich nie wieder zu lassen und diese bösen Menschen bekommen auch noch Ihre gerechte Strafe." „Du müsstest auch irgendwann Menschen umbringen und wolltest du nicht lieber eine Heilerin sein?" „Das kann ich lernen und wenn wir noch etwas bei Geillis bleiben, lerne ich beides. Bitte lass mich deine Schülerin werden, auch wenn ich die Wette gewinne."

John schloss die Augen und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. „Nun gut die Wette gilt, du willst ja doch freiwillig eintreten.", stimmte er mir zu und ich beendete meine Arbeit. „Wollen wir dann gleich loslegen, kleine Lady?" „Das wird in so einem Kleid aber schlecht gehen und was anderes habe ich nicht und warum sagst du immer kleine Lady zu mir? Das haben immer meine Eltern zu mir gesagt." „Weil du eine kleine Lady bist und ich glaube Geillis hat ein paar passende Sachen für dich. Wir fangen in einer halben Stunde an" sagte er und ich beeilte mich, um zu Geillis zu kommen.

Im Haus stürmte ich wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf, denn Geillis war vermutlich dort. Ich öffnete die Tür mit etwas viel Schwung und sie krachte laut gegen die Wand. Das brachte mir einen zornigen Blick von Geillis ein „Gabh mo leisgeul, Geillis. Hast du vielleicht was anderes zum anziehen für mich?" Sie blickte mich weiter an „Liegt in deinem Zimmer auf dem Bett, kleine Katastrophe, aber wehe du vernachlässigst dein Studium bei mir." Ich nickte ihr zu und schloss ganz leise die Tür und rannte dann schnell in mein Zimmer. Dort auf meinem Bett lag die neue Kleidung, es sah fast so aus wie die von John, nur ein paar nummern kleiner und weiß statt grau. Ich zog meinen neuen Ornat an und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ja ab jetzt würde ich mir mein Glück selber machen.


	6. Kapitel 5 -Auftrag in London

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 5

London, Oktober 1755 

Ich stand auf einem der Dächer Londons und schaute mir in aller Ruhe das Treiben auf der Straße unter mir an. Seit der Wette mit John, waren ein paar Jahre ins Land gegangen, fast neun, aber meinen Kakao hatte ich damals trotzdem bekommen. Wenn ich jetzt so zurück denke, hatte mein Mentor recht, was meine Träume anging, sie lösten sich nach und nach auf. Das lag bestimmt mit an seinen Training, ich war in der ersten Woche gleich mehrmals am Tisch eingeschlafen. Aber die völlige Erschöpfung hatte mir geholfen und so machte ich es mir zur Gewohnheit abends noch eine kleine Strecke zu laufen, quer Feld ein und über jedes Hindernis. Obwohl, in der Stadt hieß es bestimmt „quer Stadt ein".

So stand ich hier und dachte ein wenig über die letzten Jahre nach, doch ich musste heute noch einen Auftrag erledigen, also schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um diese wirren Gedanken loszuwerden. Ich kletterte am nächsten Haus hinunter, um auf die Straße zu gelangen. Mein Ziel hatte ich schon vor Stunden aufgespürt und jetzt würde ich zur Tat schreiten. Mein Opfer hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt, er saß seit geschlagenen drei Stunden im „Golden Fox" und lies sich schön voll laufen. Desto leichter für mich, mein Opfer war immerhin ein Templer und die durfte man nie unterschätzen.

Ich betrat die Taverne und ein wirklich blumiges Aroma kroch mir in die Nase. Mhm lecker! Bier, Schweiß, ungewaschene Menschen und zur Krönung ein Hauch von Erbrochenem, was für ein Bouquet. Toll, dachte ich und schob mich an den gaffenden Idioten vorbei, schnappte mir den nächsten Stuhl und platzierte mich direkt am Tisch meines Opfers. „Und wie geht es Ihnen heute, Master Smith" fragte ich Ihn direkt. „Oh wen haben wir denn da, du bist ja eine ganz schnuckelige. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen schnellen Nummer hinter der Ecke?" grinste er mich lüstern an. Ich zog meine rechte Augenbraue hoch und wollte ihm am liebsten gleich an die Gurgel. Ja solche Kerle waren der Grund warum ich das andere Geschlecht nicht wirklich mochte, einfach kein Respekt vor Frauen. Diese Kerle dachten, das eine Dame nur zum wärmen des Bettes gut war und um einen wegzustecken.

Ruhig bleiben Faith, dachte ich mir und lächelte mein Gegenüber schüchtern an. „Aber Master Smith, ich hörte sie sind verheiratet?" „Ist doch egal, Schätzchen. Komm ich hab oben ein Zimmer reserviert, für solche schöne Gelegenheiten" lallte er mir zu. „Wie Sie es möchten, aber wären Sie so freundlich mir den Weg zu zeigen?" spielte ich das junge unwissende Mädchen. Er stand auf und torkelte vorne weg. Das war viel zu einfach, stellte ich in Gedanken fest und folgte dem Templer in das obere Stockwerk. „Na dann mal rein mit dir, du geiles Geschöpf" lächelte er dreckig und hielt mir die Tür auf. Hatte ja doch ein kleinen Funken Anstand der Kerl. Ich ging in das Zimmer und mein netter Begleiter stolperte ganz zufällig über die Türschwelle, um mich dann an meinen Hintern zu tatschen. Ruhig Blut, tief durchatmen und diesen Auftrag nicht vermasseln, sagte ich in meinen Gedanken.

Mein neuestes Anhängsel hatte es echt geschafft die Tür zu schließen und fummelte schon wie ein alter geiler Sack an seiner Hose rum. Jetzt war bei mir das Maß voll und ich wollte mir dieses Schauspiel nicht länger antun. Ich trat an ihn heran und ließ meine versteckte Klinge hervor schnellen, dann packte ich mein überraschtes Opfer und drückte die Klinge an seinen Hals „Was habt Ihr über den Schlüssel raus gefunden, welchen Ihr letztes Jahr einem der unseren abgenommen habt und wer von euch ist jetzt in den Kolonien?", wand ich meine Fragen an Ihn „Du dreckige Schlampe wie kannst du es wagen mir zu drohen! Ich bin einer der obersten im Orden. Das wirst du bereuen." „Sag mir einfach was ich wissen will, Smith" „Von mir wirst du nichts erfahren, Hure!" „Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich mich jetzt mal ein wenig mit dir vergnügen und du kannst sicher sein, es wird wehtun.", sagte ich in einem kalten Ton zu Ihm. Um meine Drohung zu unterstreichen, ließ ich die zweite versteckte Klinge aufblitzen und hielt diese an sein bestes Stück. „Wer hat den Schlüssel?" fragte ich drohend. „Denkst du, du elendes Miststück kannst mir mit so was drohen? Das machst du eh nicht, geh heim und stell dich hinter einen Herd, da gehörst du Weibsbild nämlich hin!" blaffte er mich voll. Na gut, ich hatte Ihn gewarnt, nun wenn er es unbedingt wollte.

Meine Klinge fand spielend den Weg zu seinen Kronjuwelen und der gute Master Smith heulte vor schmerzen auf. Was hatte er denn, ich hatte doch nur kurz zugestochen, also ehrlich so eine Heulsuse. „Du dreckige Hure" schimpfte er weiter und so stach ich noch in Sein zweites Ei. „Und nun beantworte meine Frage oder als nächstes ist dein Schwanz ab." Diese Drohung schien endlich seine Zunge zu lockern. „Das Artefakt ist in den Händen von Haytham Kenway, welcher der neue Großmeister des kolonialen Ritus ist. Doch soweit ich weiß haben sie noch nichts über das Ding herausgefunden. Die Vorläuferstätte erwies sich in dieser Sache auch als ein Reinfall. Bitte lasst mich gehen, ich habe eine Frau und fünf Kinder" „Das träumst du wohl, deine Frau hat einen anderen und die Kinder sind höchstens ein Wunschdenken von dir" und ich stach Ihm direkt in die Halsschlagader. Smiths Augen weiteten sich und er brach zusammen. Mit seiner Hand versuchte er die Blutung zu stoppen, aber es war sinnlos. Er würde in ein paar Augenblicken das zeitliche Segnen. „Ihr habt keine Chance. Dieses Artefakt ist unser und wir werden am Ende die Welt regieren und euer Traum von Freiheit wird platzen wie eine Seifenblase." „Nur das ich nicht von Freiheit träume, Templer". Dann röchelte er ein letztes Mal und es war vorbei. Ich kniete mich neben Ihn und schloss seine Augen „ **Requiem aeternam dona ei, et lux perpetua luceat ei" sprach ich einige letzte Worte für Ihn und verschwand durch das Fenster.**

 **Schnell wollte ich in unser Hauptquartier, um unseren Großmeister alles zu berichten, denn eigentlich waren es ja gute Neuigkeiten. Der Name des Templers sagte mir auch irgendwas, nur ich konnte mich partu nicht daran erinnern. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um so die Gedanken zu vertreiben und nutzte meinen Seilwerfer, welcher in der rechten versteckten Klinge war, um so schneller über die Dächer Londons zu kommen. Diese nette Konstruktion verdankte unsere Bruderschaft einigen Gelehrten der Royal Society, welche Stammkunden in unserem Versteck waren. Ich blieb auf einem der Dächer stehen und spähte nach unten, es wurde langsam dunkel und die Menschen beeilten sich, dass sie nach Hause kamen, so wie ich auch und zum Glück waren es nur noch drei Straßen bis zu meinem Ziel.**

 **Ich nutzte einige Vorsprünge, um schneller auf die Erde zu gelangen und landete genau neben Jack. Er dreht sich zu mir um und grinste mich an „Hast aber lange gebraucht, kleine Lady" „Du sollst mich nicht kleine Lady nennen" sagte ich zerknirscht zu Ihm. Jack war nur drei Jahre älter als ich und so etwas wie ein älterer Bruder, welcher einen gerne ärgerte. Der gute war um die 1,75 Meter groß und hatte lange blonde Haare, die immer geflochten waren. Seine Augen waren Mandelförmig und grün, die Nase etwas zu lang und der Mund schmal. Zuletzt zierte noch ein kleiner Bart sein Gesicht, der aber nicht richtig wachsen wollte. „Schon gut Faith, mir ist halt langweilig, Wache stehen in einem Hinterhof, wo ein großer Zaun drum ist, finde ich nutzlos." maulte Jack noch weiter, aber ich ignorierte Ihn und verschwand durch den Eingang. Drinnen wurde ich sogleich von unserem Rekruten Adam begrüßt. „Sollst gleich in sein Büro, kleine Lady" Ich nickte Ihm nur zu und lief an der Küche vorbei, in das Arbeitszimmer unseres Meisters.**

 **Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete ich die Tür und dort am Schreibtisch saß er, wie immer in seine Papiere vertieft. „Schreibst du wieder Briefe in die ganze Welt, Mentor?" Er hob den Kopf und lächelte mich an „Hätte ich gewusst das dieser Job nur aus Papierkram besteht, hätte ich abgelehnt." „Du hattest doch eh kein Mitspracherecht, bei deiner Wahl" entgegnete ich unseren Großmeister. Er schaute mich an und sein lächeln wurde breiter. „Wie ich sehe lebst du noch, also hast du es geschafft und was wissen die Templer über unser Artefakt?" „Das gute Stück ist in den Kolonien, aber soweit wussten wir es ja. Der dortige Großmeister hat das Ding.", fing ich an „Und weiter kleine Lady?", drängte mein Großmeister ungeduldig. „Der Großmeister dort ist Haytham Kenway, aber sie haben noch nichts über den Schlüssel herausgefunden, Ihre Vorläuferstätte hat sich als Sackgasse herausgestellt." beendete ich meinen Bericht. „Nun dies muss ich Achilles mitteilen, denn Kenway ist ein harter Brocken und listig wie eine Schlange.", murmelte er in seinen nichtvorhanden Bart.**

 **„** **Was ist mit Kenway?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür her. „Ist ein Glück in den Kolonien, Jenny" antwortete mein Meister beiläufig auf Jennys Frage. „Schade, denn er ist einer der wenigen Templer die gut aussehen und der dazu noch ein Gentleman ist. Nicht wie die anderen." „Jenny!" ermahnte der Meister sie. „Ja, was ist denn so schlimm daran oder bist du etwa eifersüchtig, mein Lieber?" „Ihr könnt euch gerne streiten, aber ich geh schon mal was essen", sagte ich einfach und wollte schnell aus dem Zimmer fliehen. „Kleine Lady, komm nach dem Essen nochmal her, ich habe dann einen neuen Auftrag für dich." Ich hob kurz meine Hand, als Zeichen das ich Ihn gehört hatte und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer, denn ich wollte unbedingt den Geruch von dieser Taverne loswerden.**

 **Bevor ich in das Bad ging, holte ich mir frische Kleidung aus meinen Zimmer. Im Bad angekommen zog ich meinen Ornat aus und packte ihn in den Korb mit der dreckigen Wäsche. Nicht nur ich hatte mich in diesen neun Jahren verändert, sondern auch meine Kleidung. Der Ornat war nicht mehr weiß, sondern grau, aber an den Rändern noch weiß und um die Hüfte trug ich eine rote Schärpe mit dem Assassinen -symbol. Natürlich waren die Stiefel, passend zu dem Rest, in schwarz-grau gehalten mit einer Schnalle, welche wieder das Zeichen unserer Bruderschaft trug. Meine Waffen waren fein säuberlich auf einem Hocker platziert. Neben meinen zwei versteckten Klingen, trug ich noch einen Säbel, einen Dolch, Wurfmesser und zwei Pistolen. Stopp ich hatte mein sgian dhu vergessen. Das war ganz nach Brauch in meinem Stiefel versteckt, man konnte ja nie wissen wann so etwas gebraucht würde.**

 **Endlich hatte ich alle Sachen von mir abgelegt, um in die Wanne rutschen zu können und dort blieb ich bis das Wasser zu kalt wurde, dann erst kletterte ich aus der Wanne um mich abzutrocknen. In den Jahren war ich natürlich gewachsen, vor allem meine Oberweite regte mich schon ein bisschen auf, denn die Kerle mussten dort immer als erstes hinschauen. Jenny meinte sie wären perfekt, etwas mehr als eine Hand voll. Obwohl es kam dabei bestimmt auf die Größe der Hand an. Der Rest meines Körpers war gut trainiert, nur am Bauch gab es ein kleines Polster, was aber nicht wirklich auffiel. Jenny sagte immer, das meine Figur weiblich war und ich sollte mich nicht darüber beschweren. Danach besah ich mich im Spiegel, nur um festzustellen das noch alles beim alten war und diese Narben immer noch leicht zu sehen waren. Ich drehte dem Spiegel meinen Rücken zu und schlüpfte in ein ziemlich bequemes Kleid, ein ganz einfaches ohne irgendwelchen Zierrat.**

 **Als ich dann nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit in die Küche ging, war der Rest unserer kleinen Familie schon fast fertig mit dem Essen. „Du kommst zu spät, Prinzessin. Sei froh das ich immer genug koche, denn hier isst ja jeder wie eine Siebenköpfige Raupe.", wurde mein kommen von unsere guten Fee Wilma begrüßt, welche mir dazu einen kühlen Blick schenkte. Wilma konnte mich seit dem ersten Tag nicht leiden, sie fühlte sich unserem König Georg treu ergeben und ich als Schottin passte da nicht zu ihrem perfekten Bild, denn sie dachte ich wäre ein Spion der Jakobiten. Anfangs störte mich das, aber mittlerweile stand ich über solchen Sachen und wenn es drauf ankam konnte ich sogar eine englische Lady sein, wenn ich es denn wollte.**

 **Ich grinste sie nur an und setzte mich neben Jack. Neben mir gab es noch zwei andere vollwertige Assassinen, einer davon war Jack und Charles der andere, doch er hatte eine Mission im Norden des Königreiches. Zu uns drei Assassinen kamen noch unsere zwei Rekruten hinzu, wovon Adam einer und Jenny die andere war. Jenny hatte einen Sonderstatus, Ihr gehörte unser Hauptquartier. Zum Schluss gab es dann noch John, welcher unser jetziger Großmeister und Oberhaupt der englischen Assassinen war. Unsere Familie war zwar klein aber wir konnten uns trotz allem gegen die Templer behaupten. In letzten halben Jahr hatten wir drei von Ihnen erledigt, also sah es für uns gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.**

 **Während ich noch so überlegte, wollte mich Wilma schon vom Tisch weg scheuchen, die anderen hatten schon lange Ihr Mahl beendet. So stand ich einfach auf und verließ die Küche, mit Wilmas Gemecker im Ohr. Aber es war mir egal. Als ich heute zum dritten Mal vor der Bürotür des Meisters stand, zweifelte ich langsam an mir, gab es denn niemand anderen der so was machen konnte, Jack zum Beispiel. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür.**

 **„** **Da bist du ja endlich kleine Lady.", wurde ich von John begrüßt. „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges Großmeister?" „Ich habe einen Brief aus den Kolonien erhalten, indem Achilles schreibt, das er wahrscheinlich einen Edenapfel gefunden hat. Er möchte das ich eine Assassine zu diesem Ort schicke und diese besagte Assassine trifft sich dann Vorort mit seinem Zögling und gemeinsam führt ihr diesen heiklen Auftrag aus. Also kleine Lady, wen soll ich deiner Meinung nach schicken?" „John, als erstes hast du vorhin gesagt das du einen Auftrag für mich hast und gerade eben erwähntest du ein Frau in deiner Beschreibung und da du nur eine weibliche voll ausgebildete Assassine hast, kann das nur ich es sein. Oder liege ich falsch?" „Wie immer hast du eine gute Auffassungsgabe, deshalb wirst du in zwei Tagen nach Lissabon aufbrechen und dich dann mit deinem Partner treffen. Er kennt übrigens ein bisschen die Stadt und weiß wo Ihr ungefähr suchen müsst." „Dann fang ich mal an zu packen" und so ging ich aus dem Büro und steuerte mein Zimmer an. Na dann auf nach Lissabon und ich betete das alles gut geht.**


	7. Kapitel 6 - Du bist also mein Partner au

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 6

Es waren, seit ich den Auftrag angenommen hatte, drei Wochen vergangen und vor vier Tagen erreichte in endlich Lissabon. Was für eine schreckliche Reise, das nächste mal würde ich über Land reisen. Zuerst hätte ich in London beinahe das Schiff verpasst, dann war der Wellengang alles andere als ruhig, so dass ich mehr über der Reling hing, als gut für mich war. Nein auf ein Schiff würde ich nicht so schnell wieder gehen. Wenn ich nur an ein Schiff dachte, wurde mir schon übel und so hoffte ich das mein Partner nicht so früh in der Stadt ankam, damit ich noch ein bisschen das Land genießen konnte. Ich erkundete also die Stadt, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen und dabei fand ich einige wirklich schöne Orte. Das waren zum Beispiel das Schloss „die Castelo de São Jorge" und noch weitere, aber ich war leider nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier.

Es war der 31. Oktober 1755, als ich erfuhr das ein Schiff aus New York am Hafen angelegt hatte. Ich hörte mich etwas am Hafen um und fand schnell heraus, wo die Mannschaft ihren Abend verbringen würde. Es war eine kleine Schenke, deren Namen ich noch nicht mal aussprechen konnte. Als ich die Tür öffnete, drang mir der Geruch von ungewaschen Menschen in die Nase. Augen zu und durch, dachte ich, während meine Füße schon das Lokal betraten. Die Männer schauten mich nur kurz an und fielen dann wieder in ihre Gespräche. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte ich keinen Ornat in der Menge und so setzte ich mich an den Tresen. Dort bestellte ich mir gleich eine Flasche Wein, der schmeckte hier wenigstens gut. Was aber auch kein Wunder war, in diesem Land bauten sie ja Wein an.

Der Wirt stellte mir mein Getränk hin und ich legte ein paar Real auf den Tresen. Mein Gegenüber nickte mir zu und nahm das Geld, um dann den nächsten Gast zu bedienen, somit hatte ich immerhin meine Ruhe bis.. „Wie kommt es das eine junge, hübsche Dame wie Ihr, sich in so einer Spelunke verirrt?" Mein erster Gedanke war, was für eine wunderschöne Stimme, mein zweiter, dass ich ja nicht rot werden durfte und nachdem ich kurz durchatmete antwortete ich ihm. „Ich warte auf jemanden". Das der Mann neben mir englisch gesprochen hatte, registrierte mein Verstand gar nicht so schnell. Ich drehte mich zu meinen Nebenmann um und sah in wunderschöne dunkelbraune Augen. „Wie bekommt man solche schöne Augen" wollte ich eigentlich denken, aber ich sprach es laut aus. „Das werte Lady kann ich leider nicht sagen, aber Ihr seid die erste Frau die mir über meine Augen Komplimente macht", sagte er grinsend, „Ich vermute Ihr seid die Assassine aus London" „ Aye" „Dann darf ich mich vorstellen, Shay Patrick Cormac und Ihr seid?"

Mein Verstand war bestimmt immer noch ganz wo anders, denn sonst hätte ich nie zugelassen, das er mir einen Handkuss gab. Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich bin Faith McGregor. Es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen Shay. Ich darf doch Shay sagen, oder?" „Natürlich Faith. Eine Frage habe ich aber an dich?" „Stell sie ruhig", sagte ich zu ihm. „Wie hast du mich so schnell ausfindig gemacht, ich meine, ich bin gerade mal für vier Stunden an Land und wollte mir heute überlegen, wie ich dich finden kann", gestand er mir. „Oh das? Ganz einfach, sagen wir die Spatzen haben es seit circa zwei Stunden von den Dächern gepfiffen." grinste ich ihn an.

Er sah aber auch wirklich nicht schlecht aus, mein Assassinen Partner. Er hatte einen gut trainierten Körper, soweit es seine Kleidung vermuten ließ und seine Haare waren dunkelbraun und kurz, bis zu den Ohren. Die Nase war gerade und er hatte hohe Wangenknochen. Nur sein Mund war ein kleines Stück zu breit, aber so passte es einfach. Doch eins störte mich ein wenig und das war sein Oberlippenbart, der passte irgendwie nicht zu ihm. „So bist du fertig mit deiner Musterung?", fragte er mich direkt. „Ja" „Und gefällt dir was du siehst?" „Sagen wir es so Shay, du weißt mit deinen Aussehen bestimmt die Damenherzen zu erobern." „Nun ein Gentleman sollte so etwas nicht mit einer Dame besprechen" „Shay ich bin keine Dame, so werde ich nur von dir genannt, die meisten Herren die ich kenne oder besser kannte, nannten mich meistens Miststück, Hure oder Schlampe. Also kannst du ruhig meine Frage beantworten." „Da du von ,kannte' gesprochen hast, nehme ich an, das besagte Herren nicht mehr unter uns weilen, oder?", fragte er mich. „Ja, sonst wäre ich nicht hier." grinste ich ihn an und trank noch einen Schluck Wein. Shay trank ebenfalls etwas, nur das seines wahrscheinlich hochprozentiger war. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Shay?" „Es ging darum wie dich die meisten Männer betiteln, aber ich bleibe bei deinem Vornamen, Faith. Wenn das okay ist", fragte er mich und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Aye, mo chride, es ist okay. Nun wo kommst du genau her, wenn ich dich so einfach fragen darf? „Wie sagtest du gerade, ,aye' das darfst du. Ich lebe in den Kolonien in Davenport, das ist in der Nähe von Boston und du Faith?" „London, wo denn sonst auf der schönen sonnendurchfluteten Inseln Ihrer Majestät", sagte ich leicht sarkastisch. „ Also magst du London nicht besonders, wenn ich deinen Sarkasmus richtig deute", grinste er zurück. „Lasst mich raten", meinte er zugleich und gönnte sich einen weiteren Schluck „Du bist eigentlich aus Schottland." „Woher weist du das?" „Du rollst das ,R' so schön beim sprechen und ein Engländer hört sich viel steifer an wenn er etwas sagt." „Du hast Recht Shay, auch wenn das meiner Lehrerin nicht gefallen würde, das man so schnell meine Herkunft herausfinden kann. Dagegen hab ich deinen Dialekt noch nicht vorher gehört, mo chride", gebe ich vor ihm zu. „Dann kennst du also niemanden von den Kolonien?" „Nein, obwohl ich schon in einigen Ländern Europas war", sagte ich lächelnd zu ihm. „Oder doch, jetzt kenne ich ja dich", meinte ich weiter „Da hast du recht."

Shay trank sein Glas aus und bestellte sich ein neues. „Kann es sein das du gerne mal einen trinkst, Shay? Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, es ist nur, die meisten Assassinen die ich kenne, schauen das Zeug nicht mal an", begann ich leicht zu stottern und schlug mir in Gedanken meine Hand vor meine Stirn. Shay schaute mich an und fing an zu lachen „Faith du sagst wirklich immer was du denkst, oder? Auf jeden Fall sind die meisten Assassinen die du kennst dann wohl spießig." „Das wird es wohl sein", nuschelte ich und trank mein Glas mit einem Zug leer.

„Nun aber Spaß beiseite, besprechen wie unser morgiges Vorgehen bei der Mission, Faith." „Ich höre dir zu, mo chride." „Wie wäre es wenn wir uns morgen Mittag vor dem Kloster, hier am Hafen, treffen und dann unsere Mission erfüllen", schlug Shay mir vor. „Um zehn Uhr, Mittag finde ich etwas zu spät." „Dann zehn Uhr morgen Vormittag, vor dem Kloster" „Aye". Shay und ich unterhielten uns noch ein wenig über Gott und die Welt, bis wir beide unsere Getränke geleert hatten. „Nun dann Shay, ich wünsche dir eine erholsame Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen." sagte ich zum Abschied. Shay stand ebenfalls auf und gab mir, zum zweiten Mal heute, einen Handkuss. „Das wünsche ich dir auch, Faith. Möchtest du das ich dich zu deiner Unterkunft begleite?" fragte er mich charmant. „Nein, aber danke für dein Angebot." meinte ich zu ihm und verließ die Schenke. Kaum das ich aus der Taverne raus war, begab ich mich zum nächsten Haus und mit Hilfe meines Seilwerfers war ich in null Komma nichts auf dem Dach und dann lief ich einfach los.

„Faith du bist so blöd. Er denkt jetzt bestimmt du bist irre oder so was in der Art. Jenny hätte bestimmt gesagt, das eine Nacht zu zweit viel schöner ist und was tue ich? Ich spiele einen auf holde Jungfrau", dachte ich und rannte weiter ziellos über die Dächer der Stadt bis ich total erschöpft stehen blieb. Jetzt war mein Kopf endlich frei und so drehte ich mich in Richtung Meer und lief zurück zu meiner Bleibe. Dort fiel ich dann ins Bett und nach einigen Minuten schlief ich schon tief und fest.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh und heute war auch noch Allerheiligen, der Tag der Toten, na wenn da mal alles gut ging. Ich stand also auf, wusch mich mit eiskaltem Wasser und zog meinen Ornat an. Danach lief ich die Treppe runter um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Nach dem echt guten Frühstück verließ ich meine vorläufige Bleibe und machte mich zum Kloster auf. Es war zwar noch ein halbe Stunde Zeit, bis zu meinem Treffen mit Shay, aber ich war halt lieber überpünktlich als zu spät. Zwanzig Minuten später tauchte Shay auf „Guten Morgen, Miss McGregor", sprach er mich förmlich an. „Madain mhath, Mister Cormac. Wollen wir mit unserer Mission beginnen", entgegnete ich genauso kühl. „Dafür sind wir hier", antwortete er in der gleichen Tonlage.

Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her und betraten die Kirche. Diese war mal echt atemberaubend, denn die Decken gingen etliche Meter hoch und wurden mit lauter Fresken bedeckt. Ich schaute mich weiter um, aber konnte leider keinen Hinweis oder ähnliches finden. Ich wollte gerade Shay um seine Meinung bitten, als ich sah, dass er irgendwie abwesend schaute. Das war bestimmt dieser berühmte Adlerblick. Davon hatte ich schon mal was gehört, aber jemanden mit diesen Talent zu kennen war schon was anderes.

Als Shay wieder normal schaute, war er verdutzt. „Was strahlst du mich so an Faith?" fragte er mich. „Du hast echt diese Fähigkeit mit dem Adlerblick?" „Ja. Ist daran was besonderes?" „Ich finde schon, ich meine das hat nicht jeder Assassine. Was hast du raus gefunden, mo chride?" fragte ich und wurde dabei immer hippeliger. „ Der Eingang lässt sich über vier Schalter öffnen." „Und weißt du wo sie sind?" „Ja da" antwortete er mir und zeigte mit den Fingern nach oben. „Dann bin ich wohl jetzt dran", meinte ich zu Shay und grinste ihn an. Er schaute mich skeptisch an „Was hast du vor?" Ohne länger zu überlegen trat ich an ihn ran und legte meinen Arm um ihn. „Du musst dich auch an mir festhalten, ich habe nicht so fiel Kraft um dich zu halten." erklärte ich. Er zögerte noch kurz, doch dann legte er die Arme um mich und hielt sich fest. Ich atmete tief durch und dabei fiel mir Shay's Geruch in die Nase. Er roch nach Holz, Leder und Meer, einfach einzigartig. Mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe konzentrierend, richtete ich meinen kleinen Freund auf die Balken und aktivierte den Mechanismus. Innerhalb eines Augenblickes waren wir unter dem Dach der Kirche.

„Das ist ja mal eine nette Erweiterung der versteckten Klinge." meinte Shay und ich lächelte ihn einfach an. „Na dann mal los, mo chride. Wo ist der erste?" „An jeder Wand ist einer. Siehst du die Einkerbungen dort?" „Ja" „Damit öffnen wir die Tür zum Tempel" „Dann mal los, mo chride. Wer die meisten schafft" sagte ich und balancierte vorsichtig über die Balken. Noch ein Sprung und ich war am Ziel. Ich landete sicher auf der kleinen Empore und mit Hilfe meiner versteckten Klinge knackte ich das Schloss. Unter mir lösten sich ein paar Platten im Boden, also schien es zu funktionieren.

Drei hatten wir schon und ich wollte den letzten in Angriff nehmen, doch mein Partner war schneller. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begann schon mal mit den Abstieg. Kaum dass ich unten angekommen war, landete Shay elegant neben mir. „Wer war nun schneller?" fragte er mit einem schelmischen grinsen. „Eindeutig du, na und", erwiderte ich trotzig zurück. „Lass uns gehen, Prinzessin." „Warum Prinzessin, Shay?" „Weiß nicht, das passt irgendwie zu dir." gab er als Antwort und lächelte mich ehrlich an. Ich folgte Shay langsam die Stufen hinab, gespannt was uns erwarten mochte.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Berühre es besser nicht!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 7

Langsam liefen Shay und ich die Stufen in den Tempel der Vorläufer hinab. „Das ist also einer Ihrer Tempel", murmelte Shay. „Ob wir den Apfel schnell finden werden? Was meinst du, mo chride?", fragte ich ihn. „Das werden wir bestimmt gleich herausfinden", meinte er ruhig zu mir. Wie konnte er in so einer Situation nur so ruhig bleiben. Ich selbst war ganz aufgeregt, man erkundete nicht jeden Tag einen Tempel von denen die vor uns kamen. Mit bedächtigen Schritten erreichten wir die Haupthalle und standen erst mal vor einem Abgrund und dahinter sahen wir, in der Mitte der Halle, eine riesige Säule, welche von einem sonderbaren Leuchten strahlte. Ich überlegte noch wie wir am besten hinüber kamen, als wie von Zauberei große Platten einen Weg formten. Der Lärm den diese Platten machten war ohrenbetäubend, das laute knacken und knarren spürte ich bis in meine Knochen und es war eins der unangenehmsten Geräusche die ich bis dato gehört hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es endlich wieder still und der Weg zu der mittleren Säule war begehbar.

Shay trat als erstes auf die Platten und näherte sich so der Säule. Ich atmete tief durch und trabte schön hinter ihm her. „Nur nichts hier drinnen berühren", dachte ich mir, denn dieser Ort wurde regelrecht von einer staken Macht durchflutet und vor dieser hatte ich irgendwie Angst. Am liebsten hätte ich Shay am Arm gepackt und wir wären auf und davon, aber anscheinend war er für diese Art von Schwingungen immun. So waren wir, schneller als mir lieb war, an der Säule angekommen, welche nun scheinbar noch heller schien.

Mein Partner trat genau an die Säule und da gab es einen Ruck und dieses Ding öffnete sich. Im Innern schwebte eine Art goldene Kugel. „Sieht einem Stern ähnlicher als einem Apfel", meinte ich. „Da hast du Recht, aber laut unserem Meister soll man damit die Menschen kontrollieren können. Es darf also nicht in die Hände der Templer fallen", und mit diesen Worten griff Shay nach dem Artefakt. Doch anstatt schön weiter in Shay's Hand zu leuchten, beschloss das Ding sich einfach aufzulösen. „Wieso", mehr brachte ich nicht hervor, denn in dem Moment begann die Erde zu beben. „Wir müssen raus hier, Faith!", mit diesen Worten holte Shay mich aus meiner Starre. So schnell wie ich konnte rannte ich den Weg zum Eingang zurück. Zuerst wieder über den Weg mit den verschiebbaren Platten, welche so stark vibrierten, das ich ohne Shay's Hilfe in den Abgrund gefallen wäre. Als wir diesen Abschnitt geschafft hatten, mussten wir die Treppe erklimmen, von der leider nicht mehr viel übrig war. Große Felsen blockierten uns den Weg und so mussten wir im Slalom klettern um wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Das wir immer wieder neue Risse im Boden überspringen mussten, machte die Flucht nicht leichter. Nach den vielen Gefahren erreichten wir den Ausgang des Tempels, die Kirche.

Als wir endlich zurück in der Kirche waren, war von dieser nicht mehr viel übrig, „Shay" „Ja Faith, das war ich, weil ich diesen Apfel unbedingt berühren musste", meinte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. „Du kannst absolut nichts für diese Zerstörung" „Doch." „Das können wir später noch bereden, mo chride. Lass uns erst mal von hier verschwinden, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wohin", beendete ich unsere Diskussion. „Gut, im Hafen liegt mein Schiff, damit kommen wir von hier weg." „Du hast ein Schiff?", fragte ich ihn überrascht, doch Shay war schon losgelaufen und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ihm hinterher zu eilen. Schon wieder.

Durch eine einstürzende Stadt zu rennen, erforderte meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit, um nicht von herunter fallenden Trümmern erschlagen zu werden. „Beeil dich ein bisschen Prinzessin", meckerte mich mein Partner nun schon zum dritten mal an, weil er auf mich warten musste. Konnte ja nicht jeder so um die eins neunzig sein, facto hatte der Herr längere Beine als ich, mit meinen eins fünfundsechzig. „Da lang", sagte er noch kurz, bevor ich zum dritten mal an diesem Tag hinter ihm herlief. Wir rannten unter eingestürzten Mauern hindurch und nutzen die Trümmer um auf die Hausdächer zu gelangen, um so schneller durch die Stadt zu kommen.

Wir rannten über die Hausdächer und von unter uns hörten wir die Einwohner Lissabons rufen und verzweifelt schreien. Doch wir konnten auf diese Leute keine Rücksicht nehmen. So ging es immer weiter über die Dächer und wir mussten höllisch aufpassen, dass wir nicht von herabfallenden Trümmern erschlagen wurden oder durch Risse im Bauwerk nach unten fielen. Leider konnten wir uns von einem Dach eines Hauses nicht rechtzeitig retten und stürzen so in die Tiefe. Ich schaffte es mich relativ gut abzurollen und hatte somit den Sturz gut überstanden. Als ich mich wieder aufraffte, blickte ich in die toten Augen eines Mannes, welcher unter den Trümmern begraben war. Ich schaute weg und suchte Shay. Er war zu meinen Pech leider nirgends zu sehen. „Faith", hörte ich meinen Namen. „Shay. Cimar a tha thu?" „Ich weiß zwar nicht was das heißt, aber ich bin unverletzt. Wie geht es dir Prinzessin?" „Ganz gut nur ein paar kleine Kratzer, aber ich muss mir einen anderen Weg hier raus suchen. Shay du musst aber weiter gehen." „Aber Faith, ich lasse dich doch nicht hier zurück" „Doch, oder willst du das noch mehr Menschen sterben, Sag deiner Bruderschaft, dass sie aufhören sollen diese Artefakte zu suchen" „Okay", sagte er etwas widerwillig. „Faith bitte bleibe am Leben, tu es für mich... und dich." „Keine Angst mo chride, ich bin hart im nehmen" „Das ist gut, wir werden uns wiedersehen Schwester" „Shay darf ich dir noch einen Tipp geben" „Ja" „Mach diesen lächerlichen Bart ab, das steht dir nicht. „Du musst wohl immer das letzte Wort haben Prinzessin?" „Nur ab und zu und jetzt verschwinde, mo chride", sagte ich und wand mich der Wand hinter mir zu.

Ich kletterte diese hinauf und schaute mich kurz um, doch Shay sah ich nicht mehr und so hoffte ich das er es wenigstens schaffen würde. Wie konnte nur dieses Unglück geschehen, wir wollten doch nur die Welt verbessern und nicht tausende Unschuldige töten. Doch dies geschah leider gerade in Lissabon und da fasste ich den Entschluss diesen Menschen zu helfen. Vielleicht könnte ich wenigsten die Opferzahlen ein wenig verringern. Zuerst musste ich ein meine Unterkunft und dort meine andere Ausrüstung holen, damit ich überhaupt loslegen konnte. Ich lief los und wich wieder den Steinen und Trümmern aus, um fünf Minuten später an meiner Behausung anzukommen. Ich rannte schnell durch die Tür, die Treppe hinauf und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Dort nahm ich meine Umhängetasche und stopfte noch meinen restlichen Krempel rein. Kaum das ich das Haus verlassen hatte, stürzte es ein. Puh, da hatte ich echt Schwein gehabt. Einen letzten Blick auf das Meer werfend, wollte ich eigentlich loslegen, aber ich hatte ein seltsames Bauchgefühl. Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf und verdrängte diese Ahnung. Ohne weitere Überlegungen rannte ich wieder in Richtung Stadt.

Die Beben hatten zum größten Teil aufgehört und ich versorgte gerade einen kleinen Jungen, welcher sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Seine Mutter hockte neben ihm und sprach dem kleinen Mut zu, als die Leute um uns panisch worden. Ich unterbrach die Behandlung und blickte zu den Menschen. Blöd wenn man der Landessprache nicht mächtig war, aber so wie die Menschen sich verhielten, war etwas schlimmes im Anmarsch. Ich schaute zu der Mutter, aber sie lief schon in Richtung Osten. Ich versuchte mich durch die Menschenmasse zu drängen und wurde dabei ganz schön hin und her geschubst. Ich drängte mich zu einer eingestürzten Wand und kletterte auf höheres Terrain, dort hatte ich einen besseren Überblick. Ich schaute mich um und wunderte mich, im Hafen war kaum noch Wasser. Von so etwas hatte ich noch nie gehört, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Ich lief weiter in östliche Richtung und die Schreie der Menschen wurden lauter. Als ich mich kurz wieder umdrehte, sah ich, dass das Wasser zurückkam um sich dann im Hafen zu brechen. Doch wie sonst zurück zu fließen, trat das Meer über das Hafenbecken und suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Stadt.

Ich rannte weiter über die Dächer und erblickte zum Glück eine Kirche vor mir. Das konnte meine Rettung sein. Erschöpft sprang ich wieder runter auf die Straße und lief die letzten Meter ebenerdig weiter. Vor der Kirche benutzte ich den Seilwerfer und dann war ich endlich auf dem Dach. Das Wasser stieg immer mehr an und langsam wurde es eng, das Dach schien nicht hoch genug zu sein und auf den Turm der Kirche konnte ich leider auch nicht, der hatte schon einen sechzig Grad Winkel. Bevor mir etwas neues einfiel, hatte mich das Wasser schon erwischt und ich ging unter. Ich versuchte wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, doch ich war der Kraft des Wassers hilflos ausgeliefert. Als ich endlich die Oberfläche wieder erreichte, füllte ich meine Lungen mit der dringend benötigten Luft und versuchte zur nächsten Erhöhung zu schwimmen. Mit letzter Kraft hielt ich mich an der nächsten Wand fest und plötzlich steckte mir jemand eine Hand hin. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff ich diese und wurde nach oben gezogen.

Mein Retter entpuppte sich als ein älterer Herr. Ich hatte wirklich eine großzügigen Schutzengel, dachte ich und blickt mich um. Neben mir waren auf dem Dach noch zwei Männer, drei Frauen mit ihren Kindern und die Frau mit den kleinen Jungen, welcher immer noch sein Bein hielt. Ich griff in meine Tasche, welche wie durch ein Wunder immer noch um meine Schulter hing, und holte ein paar Verbände raus. Auch wenn diese nass waren, zum stützen würden sie reichen. Ich verband das Bein meines kleinen Patienten und hoffte in meinen Herzen das Shay es lebend zu seinem Schiff geschafft hatte.

Übersetzung: Cimar a tha thu- Wie geht es dir


	9. Kapitel 8 - Was ist an der schönsten Sac

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 8

Seid dieser schrecklichen Katastrophe sind zwei Monate vergangen und ich war erst Mitte Dezember wieder nach London zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte den Opfern geholfen so gut es ging. Der Bericht für meinen Großmeister war von meiner Seite her kurz ausgefallen. Einfach Mission in vollem Umfang gescheitert! Mehr wollte ich ihm nicht erzählen, sonst hätte er sich womöglich unnötig um mich gesorgt und das konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. Bis jetzt! John hatte wohl die Schnauze voll von meinem Verhalten und zitierte mich ins Arbeitszimmer. In diesem waren nur er und Jenny, welche mittlerweile eine vollwertige Assassine war. „So, kleine Lady", begann John „Was zum Teufel ist auf dieser Mission in Lissabon passiert"?

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und schwieg meinen Meister an. Ich konnte noch nicht darüber sprechen, es war einfach noch zu früh und die Erinnerung zu qualvoll, so dass sie mich bis in meine Träume verfolgten. „Faith! Jetzt reicht es mir mit deinem Verhalten. Das geht schon so seit du zurück bist, ist ja schlimmer als damals im Schottland, als ich dich gefunden habe. Nun rück endlich mit der Sprache raus, ich bin der Großmeister der englischen Bruderschaft und muss wissen was dort passiert ist. Ich will dir doch nur helfen", blaffte er mich lautstark an.

„Was willst du von mir hören Großmeister!" fauchte ich zurück und dann sprudelte alles aus mir heraus „Shay und ich fanden den Tempel der Vorläufer und auch diesen komischen Apfel. Obwohl es wie ein Stern aussah. Shay berührte das Ding und auf einmal fing die Erde an zu beben. Zuerst stürzte der Tempel ein, dann das Kloster und zum Schluss lag fast die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche. Auf der Flucht wurden wir beide getrennt, aber ich bat ihn seinem Meister von den Auswirkungen der Artefakte zu erzählen. Ich hoffe das er heil in den Kolonien angekommen ist, obwohl was macht bei tausenden unschuldigen Toten schon einer mehr, vor allem wenn man diese auf seinem Gewissen hat."

„Faith, meine kleine Lady" versuchte mich nun Jenny zu trösten und umarmte mich. An meinen Wangen liefen stumm Tränen hinab. „Du hast an diesem Vorfall keine Schuld, wenn dann war es der andere, er hat das Teil ja berührt.", sagte sie tröstend zu mir. „Nein Jenny. Shay wusste nicht was dieses Artefakt bewirkte. Ihn trifft keine Schuld, mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir das es besser wäre wegzurennen und das haben wir nicht getan.", sagte ich kraftlos. Es tat wirklich gut mir diese Dinge von der Seele zu reden. „Jenny hat recht, kleine Lady. Du hättest viel früher zu mir kommen sollen, bestimmt hast du auch wieder Alpträume? Du kannst dich nicht immer allein mit den Sorgen der Welt belasten. Komm her, kleine Lady.", sagte John mit leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton. Ich ging zu ihm und er nahm mich in seine Arme. Wie ein Vater es bei seiner Tochter machen würde und in gewisser Weise war er ja das für mich.

Nach einer viertel Stunde bekam ich mich wieder in den Griff. „Es geht jetzt wieder, danke John", lächelte ich zu ihm. „Hast du irgendwelche Nachrichten aus den Kolonien erhalten, vielleicht?", hakte ich nach. „Nein du weist doch das im Winter kaum Schiffe von dort kommen." „Ja ich weiß es.", sagte ich leicht enttäuscht „Kann es sein, dass du dich in diesen Assassinen verguckt hast, kleine Lady?", grinste mich Jenny wissend an. „Ich würde nur gerne Wissen ob er überlebt hat!", fauchte ich zurück. „Ja, ja unsere kleine Lady hat endlich das andere Geschlecht für sich entdeckt. Wurde auch mal Zeit. Dachte schon du willst ewig ne Jungfrau bleiben, mit diesem Körper", gab sie ihren Kommentar an mich weiter. Bevor ich auf diese Spitze von ihr eingehen konnte ging unser Meister dazwischen. „Jenny es reicht und Faith für dich sind Männer tabu. Ist das klar. Warum sind Frauen nur so zickig?", fragte er in unsere Richtung. Jenny wollte gerade auf seine Frage antworten, als John ihr das Wort abschnitt „Ist gut ihr zwei ich will es gar nicht Wissen. Es gibt Dinge im Leben eines Mannes, die er nie verstehen wird und das ist das weibliche Geschlecht. Und jetzt macht das ihr beide rauskommt, ich muss über einiges nachdenken.",sagte er und scheuchte uns aus seinem Büro.

„Und was wollen wir jetzt mit den angefangenen Abend machen?", fragte mich Jenny wieder friedlich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und dabei viel mir eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. Genervt steckte ich sie hinter mein Ohr. „Ich hab's kleine Lady, wir entspannen uns mal wieder richtig und während wir das tun, werde ich mich deiner Haare annehmen. Auf zu unserem Bad.", sagte sie und hakte mich einfach ein. Solche Aktionen waren typisch für Jenny, aber aus diesen Gründen war sie meine beste Freundin und gleichzeitig meine große Schwester.

Im Bad angekommen lies sie mich endlich los und fing an unser Badewasser zu erhitzen. Als es endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit heiß war, zogen wir uns beide aus und stiegen in den Zuber. Wir seiften uns ein und halfen uns gegenseitig den Rücken zu schrubben. „Nun erzähl mir von diesen Shay?" „Warum bist du so versessen darauf was über Ihn zu erfahren, Jenny? Zwischen uns ist nichts gelaufen." „Wenn da etwas passiert wäre kleine Lady, hätte es mich gewundert. Du bist nämlich ein einziger Männerschreck und das mit diesem Aussehen. Wirklich schade." „Wie kommst du auf so eine Behauptung?" „Ganz einfach, anstatt die Männer zu umgarnen, schneidest du Ihnen lieber die Eier ab, oder etwa nicht?" „Kann sein", sagte ich schnell und beeilte mich aus dem Zuber zu kommen. „Bleib da kleine Lady, ich will dir noch deine Haare schneiden", hielt mich Jenny zurück und so setzte ich mich brav auf den kleinen Hocker, während sie die Schere zückte.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens durchbrach ich die Stille. „Ich bin kein Männerschreck, ich mag die meisten Exemplare halt nicht." versuchte ich diese Anschuldigung los zu werden. „Ich weiß es doch, aber wenn du weiter so machst bleibst du für immer eine Jungfrau" „Und das wäre so schlimm?" „Na dir würde eine Menge Spaß durch die Lappen gehen." „Was soll an Sex so toll sein?", wollte ich jetzt von ihr wissen. „Das sagst du nur kleine Lady, weil du noch nie bei einem Mann gelegen hast" „Dann beschreibe es mir doch, Jenny" „Das ist schwierig, aber weil du es bist versuche ich es mal. Am Anfang ist es ungewohnt, wenn der Schwanz eines Mannes dich ausfüllt. Meisten tut es auch weh, aber dieser Schmerz ist nur kurz. Wenn dein Liebhaber sich dann anfängt zu bewegen wird es immer besser. Du denkst das es einfach richtig ist und wenn er diese Bewegungen noch schneller macht und er richtig gut ist, denkst du, du wärst im Himmel und das diese wunderschönen Gefühle nie enden sollen. Dieses Kribbeln im Körper und noch andere unbeschreibliche Empfindungen, so wundervoll.", beendete sie ihre Erklärung.

„Also tut es weh egal wie oft man es macht?" „Du gewöhnst dich an das Gefühl und wenn du den Mann liebst ist der Sex gleich noch tausend mal schöner. Ich habe das sogar schon mal selber erlebt. Leider starb der Gute viel zu jung, aber das ist Schnee von gestern. Fakt ist das es mit Gefühlen viel schöner ist, ohne füllt man sich ein bisschen seltsam, auch wenn der Sex fantastisch ist. „Aha, also Punkt eins für mich zum merken, das Gefühle es schöner machen. Was noch?" fragte ich neugierig. „Lass dich niemals zum Sex zwingen. Wenn die Kerle das mit dir machen wollen, dann kannst du Ihnen getrost die Eier abschneiden. Und das wichtigste hab ich bald vergessen." „ Was denn?" „Hör einfach auf zu denken und genieße es. Du musst dein Gehirn ausschalten", sagte sie mir. „Aye. Liebe, Freiwillig und nicht denken, dann ist der Sex perfekt. Ich glaube ich bleibe doch eine Jungfrau, so einen Kerl werde ich nie finden." sagte ich leicht deprimiert. „Kopf hoch kleine Lady, vielleicht hast du ja deinen Traummann schon getroffen und weißt es noch nicht. Wenn nicht nimmst du einfach diesen Shay." plapperte sie einfach weiter. „Da gibt es nur ein Problem Jenny." „Und welches?" „Shay ist über tausend Meilen entfernt und ich sehe ihn bestimmt nicht wieder", meinte ich leicht betrübt. „Aber bevor du wieder anfängst Jenny, wir haben uns nur unterhalten" „Über was denn?", fragte sie mich jetzt neugierig. „Über seine wunderschönen dunklen Augen und das mich die meisten Männer ein Miststück nennen." antwortete ich ihr. „Faith das hast du nicht wirklich getan. Nein sag nichts ich sehe es dir an und mein Rat an dich. Bei so was sollst du denken und nicht einfach drauf los labern!", sagte sie flehend zu mir. „Okay aber jetzt ist das Kind eh schon in den Brunnen gefallen und ich bin halt lieber direkt und ehrlich, als hintenrum zu lästern. Bist du endlich mit meinen Haaren fertig?", wollte ich noch wissen. „Jep, jetzt sind sie nur noch halb so lang und behindern dich nicht mehr so sehr im Kampf. Wollen wir dann essen?" fragte sie mich und wir beide zogen uns an und verließen das Bad in Richtung Küche.

Wir kamen genau pünktlich zum Abendessen und bei dem Duft von den köstlichen Braten fing mein Magen an zu knurren. Ich setzte mich und wartete ungeduldig auf den Rest unserer Familie, um endlich mit dem Essen anzufangen. Als ich gerade den ersten Bissen in den Mund nahm richtete John das Wort an mich. Wie ich so was liebte. „Kleine Lady kommst du dann bitte in mein Büro, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen." „ Mhm", antwortete ich Ihm und er wandte das Wort an Jack. „Hast du getan um was ich dich gebeten habe?" wollte er wissen. „Alles vorbereitet, kann in zwei Tagen losgehen, Meister" „Gut", und mit diesen Worten stand unser Meister auf , gab mir ein kurzes Zeichen, um dann in sein Arbeitszimmer zu verschwinden. Ich spülte den Bissen schnell mit einem Schluck Wein nach und stand auf um Ihm zu folgen. Er wollte gerade die Tür verschließen, als ich diese mit meiner Hand abfing. Er nickte kurz und ich trat ein.

Mein Großmeister deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und ich setzte mich artig hin, um zu hören was er zu sagen hatte. „Nun kleine Lady ich werde dich auf einen wichtigen Auftrag schicken und es kann sein das du länger fort bist, aber ich weiß, dass du das hinbekommst. Du wirst in die Kolonien reisen und dort die Bruderschaft aufsuchen." „Warum das denn?" „Ganz einfach, wir wissen nicht ob es ihr Assassine lebend zurück geschafft hat. Du wirst Achilles und seine Assassinen vor den Artfakten warnen und sie bitten die Suche einzustellen." „Okay. Aber nur für den Fall das sie mir nicht Glauben, was soll ich dann tun, Meister?" „ Dann wirst du diesen Auftrag in deinem eigenen Ermessen zu Ende bringen. Dein Ziel ist es, das keine weiteren unschuldigen Menschen mehr zu schaden kommen. So etwas wie in Lissabon darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Deshalb wirst du für diese Mission zu einem Meister ernannt. Rein formell natürlich, du bist dafür noch lange nicht so weit.", meinte er und lies sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, bis jetzt war er im Zimmer hin und her gelaufen. „Und wie erkennen die meinen Rang dann, John?", fragte ich skeptisch meinen Meister. „Oh du bekommst den Ornat eines Meisters. Ist fast der selbe wie dein jetziger, nur in schwarz-rot und etwas auffälliger. Das gute Stück liegt schon in deinem Zimmer. So du kennst ja jetzt deinen Auftrag, in zwei Tagen legt das Schiff ab und wenn du dort bist halte mich auf dem laufenden. Ich glaube du musst nun packen, kleine Lady. Den Rest besprechen wir morgen im laufe des Tages. Gute Nacht".

Mit diesen Worten entließ mich John und ich stand auf und verabschiedete mich für die Nacht bei ihm. In meinem Zimmer angekommen setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und dachte über diese Mission nach. In zwei Tagen sollte ich schon abreisen, formell war ich nun ein Meister und mir graute es schon vor dieser Überfahrt. Wenn ich Pech hatte musste ich drei Monate auf so einen schwimmenden Ding verbringen. Ich raufte mir meine Harre und setzte mich wieder auf, jetzt hieß es erst mal packen und die nächsten zwei Tage würden echt anstrengend werden. Wie ich so was hasse!


	10. Kapitel 9 - Endlich in den Kolonien

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 9

Es waren mittlerweile fast drei Monate seit meiner Abreise aus London vergangen. Mit jedem weiteren langweiligen Tag hoffte ich, dass wir die Kolonien bald erreichten, auf so einem schaukelnden Ding konnte man wirklich nichts vernünftiges anstellen. Kurz gesagt man starb hier vor Langeweile.

Das konnte man von meinem letzten Tag in London nicht sagen. Ich stand früh auf und nach dem Frühstück begab ich mich sofort in die Stadt, ich musste ein Großteil meiner Heilkräuter und Verbände auffüllen. Der erste Halt war bei einem Schneider, um dort gutes weißes Leinen zu kaufen. Zurecht schneiden würde ich es dann selbst. Mein nächster weg war zum Shepherd Market in die Apotheke. Dort kaufte ich Lavendel zur Beruhigung, Frauenmantel für mich selbst, Kampfer, Salbei, Liebstöckel, Minze, Chinarinde, Weidenrinde, Fingerhut, Spitzwegerich, Birkenblätter, Hagebutten und ganz wichtig Laudanum. So ging der Vormittag schnell vorbei und am Nachmittag traf ich noch andere Vorbereitungen, bevor ich zu meinem vorerst letzten Abendessen mit meiner Familie ging.

Wenn ich so daran zurück dachte, wurde mir schwer ums Herz. Ich vermisste sie schrecklich, selbst Wilma mit ihren giftigen Blicken. Ich atmete tief durch „durchhalten Faith, du siehst sie bestimmt ende des Jahres wieder", dachte ich mir und schob somit die trüben Gedanken beiseite. Ich stand also von meiner Koje auf und streckte mich ausgiebig. Gerade als ich in Richtung Deck gehen wollte, ertönte der Erlösende Ruf für mich. „Land in Sicht." So schnell wie es dieses schaukelnde Etwas zuließ, rannte ich auf das Deck. Doch das einzige was ich sah war eine trübe Suppe, fast wie in London. „Und wo soll das Land bitteschön sein?", fragte ich mich laut. „Miss McGregor, ich wünsche Euch einen schönen guten Morgen.", rief der Kapitän mir zu. „Von hier unten werdet Ihr die schöne Stadt Boston nicht sehen, dazu müsst Ihr in das Krähennest.", erzählte er weiter. „Okay, dann klettere ich mal hoch und schau mir Boston von oben an.", sagte ich und kletterte über die Seile flink nach oben.

Nach kurzer Zeit stand ich oben und genoss die Aussicht auf Boston. Das sind also die umstrittenen Kolonien, in denen Frankreich und England um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, mit Hilfe von Indianerallianzen auf beiden Seiten. Ich betrachtete noch eine Weile die Stadt vor mir und meine Gedanken schweiften langsam in eine andere Richtung. „Vielleicht würde ich in Davenport ja ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen", dachte ich und schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf. Was dachte ich nur. Vielleicht war er ja vergeben und wollte mich gar nicht wiedersehen. Ich sollte mich lieber auf meine Mission konzentrieren. „Denk einfach nicht mehr dran, Faith. Du weißt das die meisten Männer eh nur das eine wollen.", sagte ich zu mir selbst. So beschloss ich wieder auf das Deck zurückzukehren und mein Habe zu packen.

„Und hatte ich Recht, Miss?", fragte mich der gute Kapitän. „Das hatten sie und wie lange dauert es noch bis wir an Land können?", wollte ich von Ihm wissen. „So ungefähr zwei Stunden, Miss. Ich vermute sie sind froh wieder festen Boden unter Ihren Füßen zu spüren. Sie sind sogar immer noch etwas blass um die Nase.", sagt er zu mir und drehte sich dann in Richtung Brücke um einigen Matrosen befehle zu erteilen. Mit dieser Vermutung hatte der gute Kapitän recht, von den knapp drei Monaten auf See, war ich circa einen Monat Seekrank gewesen und den Rest der Reise hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Für mich stand fest, dass ich nur noch einmal freiwillig ein Schiff betreten würde und das wäre für meine Rückreise. So ging ich unter Deck, um in meiner kleinen Kabine alles zusammenzupacken.

Gerade als ich meine wenigen Habseligkeiten verstaut hatte, klopfte es an den Türrahmen. Ich schaute auf und an der Tür stand Dr. Harrison. „Faith meine Liebe, Sie sind bestimmt froh dieses Schiff zu verlassen. Selten hatte ich je einen so schlimmen Fall der Seekrankheit gesehen." „Ja ich bin wirklich froh wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen zu spüren. Danke das Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben, Doktor." „So etwas ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit, vor allem unter gleichgesinnten", zwinkerte er mir zu. „Faith ich habe ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk für Sie", erklärte er mir den wahren Grund seines Besuches. „Wofür ist das denn?", fragte ich ein wenig überrascht. „Sie sind mir die letzten Wochen so toll zur Hand gegangen, sehen Sie es als ein kleines Dankeschön von mir. Ohne Sie wäre das Rheuma nicht so schnell abgeklungen. Diese Kräuterpackung und Ihre vortrefflichen Massagen haben ein kleines Wunder bewirkt. Ich würde mich freuen wenn Sie das Geschenk annehmen würden." „Da es Ihnen so wichtig ist, nehme ich Ihr Geschenk gerne an", antwortete ich ihm. Der Doktor überreichte mir ein großes Buch, auf dessen Einband „Die Anatomie des Menschen" stand. „Faith Sie haben dieses Buch zwar schon gelesen, aber es möge Ihnen gehören". Mit diesen Worten überreichte er mir das Buch und verschwand wieder in Richtung seiner Krankenstadion.

Ich mochte den Doktor, er hatte mir auf dieser Reise Gesellschaft geleistet und er hatte mir noch ein paar Dinge beigebracht. So wusste ich nun besser um die Anwendung mit Laudanum und wie eine Amputation durchgeführt wurde, leider hatte einer der Matrosen sich den Finger in einer Winde eingequetscht, so dass er nicht anders zu retten war. Ich packte mein neues Buch zu meinen restlichen Sachen und wartete geduldig darauf das Schiff endlich zu verlassen. Nach einer knappen Stunde legte das Schiff endlich in Boston an und ich konnte endlich von Bord. Ich verabschiedete mich von der wirklich netten Mannschaft und betrat den Hafen von Boston.

Jetzt musste ich mir wohl erst mal eine Bleibe suchen und so drehte ich mich in Richtung Stadt und lief los. Von einigen der Matrosen wusste ich das es in der „Green Dragon Tavern" immer ein freies Zimmer gab. So stieg ich dort also ab und da es gerade mal Nachmittags war, wollte ich Boston noch ein wenig erkunden. Ich zog meinen normalen Ornat an und machte mich auf den Weg. Schnell fand ich eine ziemlich große Kirche. Das war der perfekte Aussichtspunk für mich und ich freute mich, dass ich endlich wider mal auf ein Gebäude klettern konnte. Aber wie so oft war ich etwas zu faul und mein kleiner Helfer kam zum Einsatz. Diese kleine Erfindung war wirklich praktisch aber für ungeübte ganz schön gefährlich. Selbst ich musste höllisch aufpassen, das ich mich nirgends stieß oder hängen blieb. Dazu kam noch das man sich seine Hände sehr schnell aufschrammte und deshalb trug ich ein paar schwarze Lederhandschuhe, um das Verletzungsrisiko zu verringern. In sekundenschnelle war ich auf dem Dach der Kirche und lief in Richtung Turm, um an diesem höher zu klettern. Nach ein paar Minuten war ich auf dem Glockenturm und genoss die Aussicht über Boston. Die Stadt war doch ganz schön groß, zwar nicht zu vergleichen mit London, aber ansehnlich war sie. Hier in dieser Stadt hatten viele Häuser noch ihre eigenen Hinterhöfe und Gärten, so was gab es in meiner Heimatstadt nicht, dort konnten sich so was nur die oberen zehntausend leisten. Als ich wieder hinabklettern wollte erblickte ich einen Heuhaufen in unmittelbare Nähe der Kirche. Ich überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf. Nein da würde ich mir glatt alle Knochen im Leib brechen, wenn ich von hier in den Heuhaufen springen würde. So kletterte ich hinab und als ich die letzten Meter runter sprang, schauten mich einige Passanten schräg an. Ich lief einfach in westliche Richtung und ignorierte die Blicke der Leute.

Als die Sonne langsam im Westen unterging, lief ich zurück zum Green Dragon, so langsam hatte ich ein leichtes Gefühl von Hunger. In der Taverne suchte ich mir eine ruhige Ecke, wo ich alle Tische im Blick hatte und bestellte mir etwas von dem Eintopf mit einem Becher Wein dazu. Als ich den wirklich leckeren Eintopf gegessen hatte, trank ich meinen Wein aus und ging auf mein Zimmer, um zu schlafen. Ich legte mich in das Bett und plante noch meinen morgigen Tag. Als erstes sollte ich mir ein gutes Pferd besorgen, um dann in Richtung Davenport aufzubrechen. Mit diesen und anderen Gedanken fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als der nächste Morgen endlich kam, wäre ich gerne noch im Bett geblieben, ich fühlte mich wie gerädert. Aber leider hatte mein Auftrag höchste Priorität und so quälte ich mich aus dem Bett, streckte mich wie jeden Morgen ausgiebig und machte mich für den Tag fertig. Ich verließ das Dragon kurz nach acht Uhr und begab mich zum Markt, dort hoffte ich ein Pferd für mich zu finden. Auf dem zweiten Marktplatz wurde ich dann endlich fündig. Es gab dort einen Händler der Pferde anbot. „Kommen Sie meine Damen und Herren, hier gibt es die besten Tiere von hier bis New York.", rief er und es hatten sich wirklich schon etliche Leute zum schauen eingefunden.

Ich drängelte mich durch die Menge, dabei erleichterte ich einige Leute etwas um Ihr Geld, um die Auswahl des Händlers zu betrachten. Na so toll wie er seine Ware anpreiste, waren die Tiere nicht. Doch da ich ein Reittier brauchte wollte ich mir wenigstens ein gutes aussuchen. Ich entschied mich für eine schwarze Stute mit ruhigen dunkelbraunen Augen. Die Augen des Pferdes hatten fast die selbe Farbe wie die von Shay, aber leider konnte ich die Stute nicht einfach so nennen sondern ich taufte meine neue Gefährtin auf den Namen Banfhlath, was so viel wie Prinzessin bedeutete.

So führte ich meine neue Gefährtin zum Green Dragon zurück. Insgesamt hatte ich für Pferd, Sattel, Satteltaschen und Trense 50 Pfund bezahlt. Wucher! Aber ich brauchte das Pferd und die anderen Dinge. Zum Glück hatte ich noch etwas übrig, genug für Verpflegung, Unterkunft und wenn nötig für ein paar Heilmittel. Das Geld für meine Rückreise lag sicher verwahrt in meinem restlichen Gepäck. Jetzt konnte ich endlich meine Mission in Angriff nehmen und nach Davenport aufbrechen, auch wenn ich nur ungefähr den Weg kannte. Als erste Etappe wollte ich nach Lexington und von dort würde ich dann meine nächsten Schritte planen.

Am nächsten Morgen, den 21. April des Jahres 1756, ritt ich in Richtung Davenport. Ich hatte sogar mein ganzes Gepäck auf meiner neuen Gefährtin verstauen können. Viel war es ja nicht, ein bisschen Kleidung, mein kleines Medizinkästchen, Verbandsmaterial und Verpflegung. Meine Decke lag als eine Rolle hinter meinem Sattel und meine Waffen hatte ich ebenfalls gut verstaut. Es konnte also losgehen, ich war auf alles gefasst.

Die Sonne stand schon etwas höher an Himmel, ich vermutete das es so um zehn Uhr war, als ich die letzten Häuser von Boston hinter mir ließ. Vor mir lag nun also die Wildnis der Kolonien. Ich schluckte meinen Kloß im Hals runter und gab meinem Pferd die Sporen.

Banfhlath hatte ein wirklich ruhiges Wesen, selbst als ein Hase aus dem Unterholz hervor sprang, blieb sie ganz ruhig. Gut, genauso ein Pferd hatte ich gebraucht, da mein letzter Ritt auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes schon zwei Jahre her war. Als die Sonne immer mehr im Westen versank, erreichte ich endlich das kleine Städtchen Lexington.

Hoffentlich gab es dort eine Taverne und ein Bett für mich, durch diese ungewohnte Belastung waren meine Muskeln ganz steif. Am Ortseingang fragte ich einen jungen Bengel nach der Schenke. „Immer der Straße nach und am ende rechts weg, mein Herr". Ich nickte ihm zu und setzte meinen Weg in besagte Richtung fort. Meine Verkleidung schien auch mal wieder zu funktionieren, meist verkleidete ich mich als Mann, wenn ich längere Reisen unternahm. Nur auf dem Schiff hatte ich es nicht gemacht, dort wusste man ja schon von Anfang an, dass ich eine Frau war. Trotzdem hoffe ich diese Farce bald wieder ablegen zu können, denn im Gegensatz zu einem Mann, musste ich mir leider meine Brust abbinden und so etwas tat nach einem Tag im Sattel schon etwas weh. In ein paar Gedanken vertieft, wäre ich beinahe an der Taverne vorbei geritten, aber anscheinend wusste meine Gefährtin wo unser Ziel lag.

Ich stieg schwerfällig von ihr runter und rieb erst mal mein Hinterteil. Ich war wirklich weich geworden in der Stadt. Meine Stute band ich an einem Pfosten fest und ging in das Lokal. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn man einen Raum betritt, es starren einen zuerst alle an. Ich ignorierte die anderen Gäste und begab mich an den Tresen zum Wirt. „Seid Ihr so freundlich mir ein Zimmer für die Nacht zu überlassen und einen Platz in eurem Stall für mein Pferd?", fragte ich in meinem Londoner Dialekt und bekam dafür einen schrägen Blick von meinen Gegenüber. „Fünf Pfund", antwortete er barsch. „Abgemacht.", sagte ich zu Ihm. Ich griff in meine Tasche und legte das Geld auf den Tresen. Diese Leute ziehen hier echt die Leute über den Tisch, dachte ich und lächelte den Wirt freundlich an. „Hey Jimmy, du elender fauler Bengel, draußen seht ein Pferd, bring es in den Stall und das Gepäck in das dritte Zimmer von links, erster Stock.", brüllte er laut durch den Raum.

Na toll, jetzt wusste jeder welches Zimmer ich hatte, das hieß dann wohl eine schlaflose Nacht. Bei diesem wirklich zuvorkommenden Mann von einem Wirt, bestellte ich dann noch mein Abendessen und dazu ein Becher Ale, so was wie Wein hatte der Kerl noch nicht wirklich gesehen. Ich setzte mich in eine ruhige Ecke und merkte gar nicht wie ich überhaupt etwas aß, das Essen schmeckte nach nichts. Es fehlten eindeutig Gewürze, doch dafür schmeckte das Ale umso besser. Nach gerade mal zwanzig Minuten stand ich auf und verließ den Schankraum in Richtung meines Zimmers. Dort angekommen schob ich den Riegel vor die Tür und betrachtete den Raum. Es gab ein kleines Bett, welches nicht gerade einladend aussah, ein Tisch mit Stuhl, auf welchem einen gefüllte Waschschüssel stand und ein klappriger Kleiderschrank. Was für ein Luxus. Ich legte mir meine Satteltaschen neben das Bett und breitete noch meine Decke aus. Keine zehn Pferde würden mich in dieses Bett bekommen, da schlief ich lieber auf dem Boden, der sah wenigstens halbwegs sauber aus, was, man vom Bett nicht gerade sagen konnte. Als mein Nachtlager fertig war, wusch ich mich noch schnell dann legte ich mich auf den Boden und versuchte wenigsten für ein paar Stunden etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.


	11. Kapitel 10 -Die Bruderschaft in Nordamer

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Assassins Creed Rouge gehören Ubisoft und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern leihe mir sie nur mal kurz aus. Das gleiche gilt für andere Teile von Assassins Creed.

* * *

Kapitel 10

Der nächste wunderschöne Morgen kam wie immer viel zu schnell, doch heute war es wirklich mal ein schöner Morgen. Leicht neblig aber man konnte schon erkennen das die Sonne bald hervor kommen würde. Ich zog mir meinen neuen Ornat an und betrachte mich kritisch. Das gute Stuck war schwarz-rot und hatte wirklich noch mehr Schnallen und Taschen als der normale. Es gab platz für Rauchbomben, Wurfmesser und sonstiges Zeug. Das einzige was mich störte war, das der Ornat noch mehr Schnallen mit Assassinensymbolen hatte. Als ich mich fertig angekleidet hatte, hob ich meine Satteltaschen über die Schulter und verließ das wirklich exklusive Zimmer.

Als ich im Gastraum ankam, saßen nur eine Handvoll Männer im Raum und diese beachteten mich gar nicht, so sehr waren sie in ihre Gespräche vertieft. Ich setzte mich also ein Stück von den Herren weg und bestellte mein Frühstück. Ich meine viel Auswahl gab es eh nicht und so wurde mir einfach das übliche vorgesetzt. Gebratener Speck mit einer Scheibe Brot und Eiern. Das war doch mal eine Abwechslung und dieses Frühstück schmeckte richtig lecker, nicht so wie das gestrige Abendessen. Wenn ich wieder in London zurück bin, muss ich Wilma unbedingt überreden das für mich zu kochen, anstatt immer nur Porridge.

Während ich mein Frühstück in aller Ruhe genoss, bemerkte ich wie mich jemand beobachtete. So schaute ich von meinem Essen auf und mein Blick traf den eines Mannes. Dieser hatte einen grauen Dreispitz auf und darunter war braunes Haar zu erkennen, welches nach neuester Mode zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden war. Seine Augen waren grau - blau, aber da war ich mir nicht sicher, dazu saß er zu weit weg von mir. Seine Nase war gerade und sein Mund optimal. Der Mann trug einen grauen Mantel und darüber hatte er einen Assassinenumhang. Das war so einer wie die alten Meister noch trugen. In meinem Gehirn machte es klick. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Der Mann drehte sich wieder zu seinen Kumpanen und dabei konnte ich einen Blick auf seine rechte Hand erspähen. Er trug einen sehr speziellen Ring und da war ich mir absolut sicher, wer dieser Herr war. Nun immerhin hatte Jenny mit ihrer Beschreibung recht gehabt und er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf mein Frühstück und fünf Minuten später verließ ich die Schenke. Nur schnell weg von diesem Ort, das sind eindeutig zu viele für mich, dachte ich und sattelte in Windeseile mein Pferd. Ich stieg auf Banfhlath und begab mich wieder auf meine Reise nach Davenport. Kaum das ich auf meinem Pferd saß, fing ich an zu grübeln. So wie der Templer mich kurz angeschaut hatte, wusste er, dass ich zur englischen Bruderschaft gehöre. Na ja meine Montur machte es ja auch einfach mit dem erkennen. Symbole an beiden schwarzen Stiefeln, am Gürtel und zum Schluss noch die Schärpe, mit unserem Zeichen der Bruderschaft. Kurz gesagt rief meine Kleidung förmlich Assassine. Das die anderen Männer das nicht gemerkt hatten wunderte mich schon ein bisschen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg vor mir. Weit waren wir nicht gekommen. Mein Pferd stoppte an der Kreuzung und ich wusste nicht weiter. Mist! Eigentlich wollte ich mich in der Taverne nach dem Weg erkundigen, aber durch diesen schnellen Aufbruch hatte ich das total vergessen. „Hey Sie sind doch der schweigsame Kerl von gestern.", schreckte mich eine Stimme aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Ich nickte dem jungen Kerl zu und wollte ihn schon nach dem Weg fragen, doch der Junge plapperte einfach weiter. „Sie sind bestimmt neu hier in der Gegend, aber nach Davenport geht es da lang", sagte er und zeigte auf den rechten Weg und dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und hoffte einfach mal darauf das er mir wirklich helfen wollte. So führte ich Banfhlath nach rechts und meine Reise konnte endlich weiter gehen. Ich musste den Assassinen unbedingt von dem Templertreffen erzählen. Mit solchen Gedanken und anderen ritt ich immer mehr in die Wildnis und hoffte dort meinen Bestimmungsort zu finden. Nach drei weiteren Stunden im Sattel, machte ich eine kleine Rast. Ich führte meine Gefährtin zu einem kleinen Bachlauf und lies sie dort ausgiebig trinken. Ich selbst streckte mich und packte etwas Proviant aus, um einen Happen zu essen. Danach ging es weiter und ich hoffte bald am Ziel zu sein.

Es war bereits Nachmittag und ich schätze es auf so 15 Uhr, als langsam eine Felswand immer näher kam. Ich dachte das der Weg bereits zu ende wäre, doch dann tat sich ein kleiner Durchgang im Felsen auf und der Weg führte weiter. So durchquerte ich die kleine Schlucht und als ich auf der anderen Seite wieder freie Sicht hatte, wurde mir ein wunderbarer Ausblick geboten. Vor mir breitete sich ein Tal aus, welches vollkommen von den Bergen umschlossen wurde. Anscheinend war der einzige Weg diese Schlucht. Mein Blick schweifte weiter über das Tal und so erblickte ich auf einem Hügel ein einzelnes Haus mit ein paar Nebengebäuden. Dahinter glitzerte das Meer. Ich ließ diese Landschaft erst mal auf mich wirken. Das war also Davenport, das Reich der Kolonialen Bruderschaft.

Ein paar Minuten später lenkte ich meine Stute in das Tal, in Richtung des großen Hauses. Auf der Hälfte der Stecke stellten sich mir zwei Männer in den Weg. Waren bestimmt die Wachen, wurde auch mal Zeit, ich hatte sie viel früher erwartet. „Wer seid Ihr und was ist euer Begehr?", fragte mich einer der Beiden, während der andere mit einer Pistole auf mich zielte. Ich atmete kurz durch und stellte mich den beiden vor. „Mein Name ist Faith McGregor und ich wurde von der englischen Bruderschaft geschickt, um etwas mit euren Meister zu besprechen." Die Wachen schauten sich an und schien nicht recht zu wissen was sie machen sollten. „Bob hol Liam", rang sich der Kerl mit der Pistole eine Entscheidung ab.

Ich lächelte mein Gegenüber an „Steck bitte diese Pistole weg, du machst mein Pferd noch nervös.", meinte ich zu ihm. Der gute zitterte noch mehr und langsam bangte ich wirklich um mein Leben, als die Rettung in Form eines großgewachsen Mannes kam. Der Kerl war breitschultrig und sein Gesicht war gut unter der Kapuze verborgen. „Geh auf deinen Posten zurück Rekrut und schlaf nicht wieder ein!", sagte er zu der Wache, welche sofort das Weite suchte. Nun richtete sich dieser Herr an mich. „Ihr wollt also unseren Meister sprechen. Sagt mir um was es geht!", kam er sogleich auf den Punkt. Dieser Kerl scheint ganz schön ruppig zu sein. Ich richtete mich noch etwas in meinen Steigbügeln auf und betrachtete ihn von oben herab, um dann in meinem besten Londoner Dialekt zu antworten. „Die Nachricht ist nur für euren Großmeister bestimmt." „Entweder Ihr sagt mir jetzt worum es geht oder Ihr seid ein Toter Mann", knurrte mich nun mein Gegenüber an.

Anscheinend hatte er nicht viel Geduld, aber schmunzeln musste ich trotzdem. Er hielt mich doch tatsächlich für einen Mann. Gut ich hatte ja ebenfalls meine Kapuze auf und wie meistens alles an mir kaschiert. Mein Gegenüber wurde immer misstrauischer, doch meine Laune hob sich mit jeder Sekunde die wir uns anstarrten. Nach zehn Sekunden war es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und ich fing an zu lachen. Mein Gegenüber schaute mich mit leicht verwirrten Blick an und glaubte bestimmt, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte und so beschloss ich meine Identität zu lüften. Ich zog mir die Kapuze vom Kopf und grinste ihn an. „Hallo mein Name ist Faith und ich bin ein Meisterassassine der englischen Bruderschaft und ich muss wirklich dringend mit deinem Großmeister sprechen, Liam.", sagte ich zu ihm und verkniff es mir weiter über seine Verwirrung zu lachen. „Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?", fragte er noch immer leicht verwirrt. „Diese Rekruten nannten Euch so." „Nun da scheint Ihr ja gute Ohren zu haben", meinte er nur zu mir und gab mir ein Zeichen Ihm zu folgen.

Ich ritt langsam hinter Liam her und nach ein paar Minuten erreichten wir das große Herrenhaus. Während ich so hinter meinem Assassinen Kollegen hinter her trottete, versuchte ich mir eine Strategie auszudenken. Leider waren wir viel zu schnell da und ich stieg von Banfhlath ab. Vor dem Haus hatten sich einige Leute versammelt und schienen mich genaustens zu mustern. Die erste war eine Frau in einem violetten Kleid, der nächste kleidete sich in Felle und Leder und sah irgendwie exotisch aus und der dritte im Bunde hatte als einziger einen Ornat an.

Liam ging zu den Assassinen hin und stellte mich vor. „Meister Achilles, diese Dame hier heißt Faith und ist von der englischen Bruderschaft. Sie hat eine Nachricht für Euch". Der Großmeister schaute mich an und schien mich abzuschätzen. Ich schluckte und merkte wie trocken meine Kehle war. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit antwortete er endlich. „Willkommen Schwester, in Davenport. Darf ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Achilles Davenport und ich würde Euch gerne unsere Gastfreundschaft anbieten. Wir können dann über Euer Anliegen morgen sprechen, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht." „Oh das ist kein Problem, so sehr drängt es nicht.", stotterte ich leicht nervös. Der Meister gab mir ein kurzes lächeln und ich beruhigte mich ein kleines bisschen. „Nun dann werden wir Euch euer Zimmer zeigen, dann könnt Ihr Euch ein wenig von der Reise ausruhen. Hope würdest du Ihr ein Zimmer im Gästehaus herrichten.", wand er sich an die Frau in violett. Sie nickte Ihm zu und damit war die Vorstellung vorbei. „Faith, würdet Ihr mir dann bitte folgen. Um euer Pferd kümmert sich gleich jemand." sagte Hope zu mir. Ich nickte ihr zu und schon waren wir auf dem Weg zu dem kleineren Gebäude.

Hope und ich traten durch die Eingangstür des Gästehauses und sie führte mich in die erste Etage. Dort blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen. „Das ist Euer Zimmer. Ich hoffe das genügt Euch, es ist leider das einzige welches noch frei ist, da sein voriger Bewohner leider nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Ach ja Euer Gepäck wird gleich hergebracht. Ruht Euch etwas aus, ich werde Euch zum Abendessen holen." sagte Hope mit einer ziemlich arroganten Stimme zu mir. „Ich Danke Euch.", sagte ich trocken zu ihr. Diese Frau war mir irgendwie unsympathisch. Sie wollte das Zimmer gerade verlassen als es einfach aus mir heraus rutschte „Ist Shay auch da oder hat er eine Mission?" Sie drehte sich zu mir um und schaute kurz erstaunt, bevor sie sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Nein er kam von seiner letzten Mission im Herbst nicht wieder. Kanntet Ihr ihn etwa?" „Ja und aus diesem Grund bin ich hier." „Gut, dann fühlt Euch hier wohl, es war sein Zimmer". Mehr sagte sie nicht mehr zu mir und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Nach diesen Worten setzte ich mich auf das Bett und war betrübt. Shay hatte es also nicht wieder zurück geschafft. Mit düsteren Gedanken legte ich mich quer auf das Bett und fing mal wieder an zu grübeln. Ich wurde nach einiger Zeit durch ein Klopfen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich setzte mich wieder auf und rief der Person an der Tür zu, dass sie doch herein kommen möge. Ich dachte eigentlich es wäre mein Gepäck, deshalb war ich etwas überrascht als Liam in den Raum trat. „Euer Gepäck ist gleich da, Faith. Wollt Ihr vielleicht mit uns ein wenig trainieren?", fragte er mich. Ich lächelte ihn an „Gerne. Ein kleines Training wird mir bestimmt gut tun nach den letzten Monaten". Liam schaute mich an und erwiderte mein lächeln.

Fünf Minuten später folgte ich Liam zum Trainingsplatz. Dort warteten schon ein paar Rekruten auf ihn. „Nun meine Schüler heute üben wir den richtigen Umgang mit den Pistolen.", begrüßte er die Rekruten. „Ihr seht dort dies Strohpuppen, los fangt an einer nach dem anderen und versucht wenigstens halbwegs die Ziele zu treffen.", beendete er seine kleine Ansprache. Liam gab dem ersten Schüler ein Zeichen und dieser begann. Der Rekrut traf alle drei Ziele, der nächste dagegen nur zwei Strohpuppen und so ging es weiter bis nur noch ich übrig war. „Nun Faith, ihr seid an der Reihe.", meinte Liam. „Wollt ihr euch das wirklich antun, Liam?" „Warum? Seid ihr etwa keine gute Schützin?", fragte er mich. „Na ja, ich hab gegen Schusswaffen eine kleine Abneigung und deshalb meine Übungen mit diesen sehr oft vernachlässigt.", versuchte ich mich irgendwie zu drücken. „Nun dann ist dieses Training ja wie gemacht für euch, Faith. Ich verspreche keiner wird lachen." „Na gut. Ihr habt mich überredet, Liam.", gab ich seiner Bitte nach. So stellte ich mich in einigen Abstand zu den Puppen auf und zog meine erste Pistole. Ich zielte auf die erste Puppe und traf diese am Arm. Mit dem zweiten Schuss traf ich das nächste Ziel in den Kopf. Jetzt musste ich meine Pistolen nachladen, dann war das dritte Ziel dran und das erwischte ich im Bauch. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht Faith, nur du brauchst eindeutig zu lange zum Zielen. Mach das ganze nochmal und der Rest geht zu Hope.", forderte Liam die anderen Schüler auf.

Der gute Liam lies mich fast den ganzen Nachmittag mit den Pistolen üben und gab mir dabei immer wieder wertvolle Tipps. Nach einer Weile machte es mir sogar Spaß und so langsam verschwand mein Misstrauen gegen die Schusswaffen. „So ich glaube das Abendessen müsste fertig sein. Wie wäre es wenn wir morgen weiter üben, Faith?" „Aye Liam, essen ist gut. Ich habe einen Riesenhunger. Na los Liam, lasst uns gehen!", rief ich Liam zu während ich den Weg zum Herrenhaus einschlug. Liam folgte mir lachend.

Nach dem Abendessen war ich froh ins Bett zu kommen, dieser Tag war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Achilles hatte mich beim Essen über die Lage in Europa und England gefragt und was die dortigen Templer so planten. Ich sagt ihm alles was ich wusste und den Rest des Abendessens unterhielt ich mich mit Liam. Er war wirklich nett zu mir und es machte Spaß über seine Witze zu lachen, doch eines störte mich. Hope's giftige Blicke, fast so als wollte sie mich mit ihren Blicken töten. Ein Glück klappte so etwas nicht, sonst wäre ich heute schon mehrfach tot umgefallen. Ich glaube mit dieser Frau würde ich keine Freundschaft schließen. Als wir das Abendessen beendet hatten, begleitete mich Liam noch zu meinen Zimmer und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht, um sich dann selbst schlafen zu legen. Ich legte mich ins Bett und meine Erschöpfung brachte mich kurze Zeit später in Morpheus Arme.


	12. Kapitel 11 - Ich sage die Wahrheit!

**Kapitel 11 - Ich sage die Wahrheit!**

 **Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch einen Rekruten geweckt, der mir etwas zum Frühstück brachte. Das war wirklich mal ein feiner Gästeservice. Ich aß alles schön brav auf und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch, um dann das Gästehaus im Richtung Herrenhaus zu verlassen. Auf dem Weg dort hin begegnete ich Liam. „Morgen Faith, ich wollte gerade zu dir. Ich soll dir von Meister Achilles ausrichten, dass er dich nach dem Mittag in seinem Arbeitszimmer erwartet. Wollen wir bis dahin noch ein wenig trainieren?", begrüßte er mich freundlich. „Oh es ist zwar schade das Achilles keine Zeit hat, aber das ist bei unserem Großmeister auch nicht anders. Na dann auf zum Training Liam.", antwortete ich ihm und zusammen liefen wir zu einem der Trainingsplätze. „Hope wollte heute dein Können testen. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen?", erklärte mein Begleiter mir. „Nein. Was unterrichtet sie denn?", fragte ich und hoffte das es eine Disziplin war welche mir lag. „Schwertkampf und lautloses Töten.", bekam ich als Antwort von Liam und keine zwei Minuten später stand ich der guten Hope gegenüber.**

 **„** **So Liam hat dich also hergebracht. Wurde auch Zeit, eine Lady lässt man nicht warten.", sagte sie hochnäsig zu uns und deutete mir mit einem Fingerzeig, dass ich in den Ring gehen sollte. Was hatte diese Frau nur gegen mich?, fragte ich mich in Gedanken. Hope folgte mir und grinste mich wieder so überheblich an. Von dieser Ziege würde ich mich nicht besiegen lassen, beschloss ich und wir zogen unsere Waffen. Hope hatte passend für sie einen Degen, ich dagegen hatte einen Säbel, welcher zwar schwerer war, aber dafür mehr Schaden anrichtete. „Ihr kämpft also mit einem preußischen Jagdschwert, Faith. Eine wirklich seltsame Wahl für eine Frau", sprach sie mich arrogant an. „Mal sehen was ihr könnt, Meister.", und mit diesen Worten setzte sie zum Angriff an.**

 **Hope versuchte mich durch gezielte Angriffe in die Enge zu drängen, aber zu ihren Pech wich ich den meisten Schlägen von ihr aus oder blockte sie einfach. Nach ein paar Minuten funkelte sie mich schon zornig an und das war ein Zeichen für mich sie anzugreifen. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und hieb mit meiner Waffe auf ihre linke Seite. Hope parierte meinen Schlag und ich machte eine halbe Drehung um ihren Konterangriff auszuweichen. So waren wir wieder beim Anfang und Hope legte wieder los, indem sie mich von der rechten Seite angriff. Ich blockte diesen Angriff wieder und schaffte es fast sie zu entwaffnen. Als die gute Hope, mit Hilfe ihres Fußes, Staub aufwirbelte und ich diesen in meine Augen bekam. Dadurch das ich geblendet war, hatte Hope einen Vorteil, welchen sie auch gnadenlos ausnutzte. Keine drei Sekunden später stand ich ohne Waffe da und dieses elende Weib hatte gewonnen.**

 **„** **Hope ist der Sieger.", hörte ich Liam`s Stimme und damit war unser kleiner Kampf vorbei. „Nun du hast leider verloren Faith. Lass mich raten dieser Ornat ist nur formell, oder?", fragte mich Liam. „Ja.", antworte ich leicht bedrückt. „Nun dann kannst du ja eine Weile mit uns üben, bevor du wieder zurück nach England gehst.", bot er mir an. Hope schnaubte abfällig über unser Gespräch und stolzierte davon. „Was hat Hope für ein Problem?", wollte ich von ihm wissen. „Oh. Sie kriegt sich schon bald wieder ein. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Wollen wir dann zu Meister Achilles, er wartet sicher schon auf uns, Faith.", wischte er das Thema Hope vom Tisch und gemeinsam liefen wir zum Herrenhaus.**

 **Liam öffnete die Tür des Hauses und lies mir den Vortritt. Im Haus deutete mein Begleiter zum linken Zimmer und so trat ich in den Raum. „Hallo Faith.", begrüßte mich Achilles. „Leider hatte ich nicht früher Zeit für dich, aber ich hoffe Liam hat sich gut um dich gekümmert?" „Ja, es ist nicht schlimm und das hat er.", antwortete ich ihm. „Nun was wollte John mir so wichtiges mitteilen, dass er extra seine Schülerin schickt?", fragte mich der Großmeister und gab mir so die Erlaubnis zu sprechen. „Mein Meister möchte Euch hiermit bitten, die Suche nach den Artefakten einzustellen.", trug ich mein Anliegen vor. Achilles schaute mich an. „Und wieso ist John der Meinung, dass wir das sollten?", fragte mich Achilles zurück. „Weil ich ihm erzählt habe was bei der Mission in Lissabon passiert ist. Das Artefakt dort war kein Edenapfel, sondern etwas anderes. Dieses Ding strahlte eine starke Macht aus und es zerstörte Lissabon innerhalb von ein paar Minuten. Bitte hört mit der Suche nach diesen Artefakten auf, sonst sterben womöglich noch viel mehr unschuldige Menschen.", erklärte ich mein Anliegen. „Kein Mensch kann ganze Städte zerstören. Sie ist verrückt, Meister Achilles.", meinte Hope mit ihrer bissigen Art. Wie konnte diese..., „Ich bin nicht verrückt, mit Hilfe dieser Artefakte ist alles möglich. Dieses Ding hatte sich einfach in Shay's Hand aufgelöst.", verteidigte ich meine Meinung vor den anderen Assassinen. „Nun Faith", begann Achilles „Ich danke dir für deinen Bericht. Ich werde John`s Bitte überdenken. Du kannst solange bei uns bleiben wie du möchtest um dein Können zu verbessern. Ich werde dir in Kürze meine Entscheidung mitteilen und jetzt entschuldige uns bitte".**

 **Damit war ich anscheinend entlassen und verließ den Raum und wand mich zur Haustür, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Vor der Tür hockte ich mich auf die Stufen, welche zur Eingangstür führten. Achilles glaubte mir nicht und so musste ich mir eine neue Strategie ausdenken. Vielleicht konnte ich ja Liam überzeugen das ich die Wahrheit sagte. Ich würde es versuchen und so wollte ich wieder in mein Zimmer, als ich die Stimme von Hope hörte. Von meiner Neugier getrieben, näherte ich mich dem Fenster, welches zum Arbeitszimmer des Hauses gehörte. Gut das vor diesem Fenster überall hohe Sträucher standen und so hockte ich mich darunter und konnte gut versteckt das Gespräch der Assassinen belauschen.**

 **„** **Sie sagt genau das gleiche wie Shay, Meister. Das kann kein Zufall sein.", hörte ich Liam`s Stimme. „Es ist kein Zufall Liam. Diese kleine Möchtegern-Assassine lügt wie gedruckt.", sprach sich Hope gegen mich aus. „Wie kommst du auf diese Behauptung, Hope?", wollte Liam von ihr wissen. „Ganz einfach mein guter Liam. Als ich der Kleinen das Zimmer gezeigt habe, fragte sie mich mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme ob Shay da wäre. Er hat ihr diese Lüge eingetrichtert mehr nicht!", machte sie mich weiterhin schlecht. „Du könntest Recht haben, wir müssen ihre Geschichte überprüfen.", gab jetzt auch Achilles zu. „Ich glaube nicht das Faith lügt, Hope. Sie ist dafür ein zu ehrlicher Mensch.", verteidigte mich Liam weiterhin. „Oh Liam du hast dich wohl in die Kleine verguckt und deshalb willst du der Wahrheit nicht ins Gesicht sehen.", ging ihn Hope erneut an. „So ein Blödsinn Hope." „Du wirst schon sehen, sie wird dich wegstoßen mein Freund.", und mit dieser Aussage von Hope war das Gespräch beendet.**

 **Sie glaubten mir also doch nicht, wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte. Aber das Shay lebend hier wieder ankam freute mich. Doch wo war er dann und warum hatte mich Hope wegen Shay angelogen. Mit meinem neu gewonnen Informationen schlich ich mich leise wieder auf den Weg zurück. „Na** _Mademoiselle_ **, habt Ihr auch alles mitbekommen, was nicht für eure Ohren bestimmt war.", sprach mich eine Stimme hinter mir an. Ich drehte mich um und sah mir gegenüber einen Herren stehen. „Das sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich gelauscht hätte, ich meine ich habe nichts über Artefakte oder Shay gehört.", plapperte ich drauf los, bis sich mein Gehirn endlich einschaltete. „Ups, das wollte ich eigentlich gerade nicht laut sagen und das auch nicht. Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt lieber meinen Mund halten.", gab ich jetzt etwas kleinlaut zu. Wieso konnte ich nicht einmal meinen Mund halten und einfach nur still und leise denken. Argh verdammt!**

 **Der Mann packte mich am Arm und führte mich zurück zum Herrenhaus. Er öffnete die Tür schwungvoll und diese krachte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Jetzt war uns die Aufmerksamkeit von allen im Haus gewiss. „Achilles, mon ami. Das nächste mal vergewissert euch besser, das ihr nicht von kleinen Vögeln belauscht werdet.", sagte der Fremde und schob mich etwas unsanft in das Arbeitszimmer. Da mein Begleiter eh schon gesagt hatte, was ich verbrochen hatte, ging ich auf Angriff, leugnen wäre eh sinnlos gewesen. „Ihr habt gemeint, ihr wüsstet nicht wie die Artefakte wirken, doch Shay sagte es euch und ihr wollt trotzdem weitersuchen?", fragte ich vorwurfsvoll die anwesenden Assassinen. „Es stimmt, dass wir wussten wie diese Artefakte angeblich wirken, aber die Templer dürfen diese Artefakte nicht in die Hände bekommen.", meinte ihr Meister ruhig. „Das gibt euch aber noch lange nicht das Recht über das Leben der unschuldigen zu entscheiden. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", sagte ich energisch. „Dann landet ihr im Meer, wie Shay.", fauchte mich jetzt Hope an und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Liam und der Fremde kamen auf mich zu und nahmen mir meine Waffen ab und hielten mich zusammen fest. „Bringt sie erst mal in ihr Zimmer und stellt Wachen vor die Tür und das Fenster. Ihre Waffen behalte ich hier und morgen entscheiden wir was aus ihr werden soll.", gab Achilles den Befehl, welcher sogleich ausgeführt wurde.**

 **Da saß ich nun in meinen Zimmer und überlegte wie ich am besten aus dieser Situation entkommen konnte, Wenn es nach dieser Pute von einer Assassine ging, wäre ich schon längst über die Klippen geflogen und nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Achilles würde mich bestimmt nicht töten, aber frei lassen würde er mich auch nicht. Lieber sperrte er mich hier bis an mein Lebensende ein und Liam? Ihn konnte ich schwer einschätzen. Stimmte es was Hope behauptete und er mochte mich? Das macht es nicht einfacher. Bestimmt hält er zu Achilles und ich könnte einfach abwarten und sehen was morgen passiert oder ich sollte heute Nacht das Weite suchen und wieder zurück nach England segeln. Dort wäre ich allem weiteren Trubel um diese Artefakte los und John erzählte ich einfach das die Assassinen seine Bitte erfüllten. Doch diese Lösung konnte ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren und so beschloss ich Schritt eins in die Tat umzusetzen. Von hier zu verschwinden und dann weiter sehen.**

 **Durch meine ganzen Überlegungen war es bereits Nacht geworden und ich schlich leise zu meinem Fenster. Ich schaute hinaus und erspähte die Wache in einem Baum. Ich öffnete das Fenster und von der Wache kam keine Reaktion. So holte ich mein Gepäck und warf es aus dem Fenster. Zum Schluss schnappte ich mir noch mein Medizinkästchen und kletterte auf den Baum, welcher vor meinem Fenster stand. Von dort aus erreichte ich den Boden und hob mein restliches Gepäck auf. Wie gut das diese Wache einen so festen Schlaf hatte und so konnte ich mich leise in Richtung Stall schleichen. Als ich dort ankam war alles dunkel und ich musste mich langsam vortasten. Aber als ob es meine treue Gefährtin wusste, dass ich nach ihr suchte, schlug sie mit der Hufe gegen ihre Box. Ich folgte dem Geräusch und ertaste auf dem Weg zu ihr noch einen Sattel und Zaumzeug. Ich öffnete ihre Box und Banfhlath trat zu mir auf den Gang. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Hals und zusammen verließen wir den dunklen Stall. Auf dem Hof sattelte ich sie schnell und verstaute die Satteltaschen und mein Kästchen sicher auf ihren Rücken.**

 **Noch immer tauchten keine Wachen auf. Seltsam aber mir sollte es Recht sein und ich führte Banfhlath in Richtung Herrenhaus. Ich musste nur schnell meine Waffen holen und dann war ich von hier verschwunden. Ich parkte meine Gefährtin vor der Tür und öffnete diese leise. Ich trat ein und schlich leise in das Arbeitszimmer. Ich schaute mich kurz um und auf Achilles Schreibtisch erblickte ich meine Waffen. Lautlos ging ich zum Tisch und legte meine Schmuckstücke wieder an. Als erstes die versteckten Klingen, dann meine Pistolen und zum Schluss noch meinen Säbel, Dolch und die Wurfmesser. „Du willst uns also verlassen, Faith.", sagte eine Stimme vom Eingang aus. Ich drehte mich um und erkannte Liam. „Ich muss gehen, Liam. Hope würde mich am liebsten meucheln und was euer Meister mit mir vor hat ist bestimmt auch nicht so gut für mich." „Ich würde nicht zulassen das sie dich töten, aber ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Faith folge dem Pfad westlich vom Hauptweg, so umgehst du die Wachen und kommst am Ende der Schlucht raus. Von dort findest du bestimmt deinen Weg. Geh jetzt! Sie werden bald merken das du nicht mehr da bist.", sagte er etwas geknickt zu mir.**

 **Ich lief auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch Liam dachte anders und drehte seine Kopf so, dass sich unsere Lippen berührten. Langsam bat er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass und ich gewährte sie ihm ohne zu zögern. Es war ein Kampf unserer Zungen und keiner von uns beiden wollte nachgeben. In meinem Bauch breitete sich ein kribbeln aus, welches sich bis in meinen Unterleib fortsetzte. So ein Gefühl hatte ich noch nie gespürt und es fühlte sich schön an. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten wir uns von einander. Wir brauchten keine Worte, unser Blicke reichten vollkommen. Leider hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, ich nickte Liam nochmal zu und verschwand aus dem Herrenhaus. Draußen wartete meine treue Gefährtin auf mich, ich stieg in den Sattel und verließ Davenport in westliche Richtung.**

 **Oh verdammt! Jetzt hatte ich den Assassinen vergessen von den Templern zu erzählen, welche ich gesehen hatte. Na ja zurück konnte ich nicht mehr und so gab ich Banfhlath die Sporen um genug Abstand zwischen mich und Davenport zu bringen. Nach einer halben Stunde lockerte ich die Zügel und meine Gefährtin konnte sich selbst einen Weg suchen. Ich versank schnell in Gedanken und berührte dabei leicht meine Lippen. Der Kuss war wirklich schön gewesen und in meinen Inneren hoffte ich Liam bald wiederzusehen. Ich mochte ihn, er war nett zu mir gewesen und hatte anscheinend doch etwas von mir gewollt. Ich schob diese Gedanken an Liam beiseite und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Weg vor mir. Ein Glück war Vollmond und so konnten wir die Nacht durchreiten. Was die Zukunft wohl brachte?, fragte ich mich und dachte an die hiesigen Assassinen. Jeder will die Welt beherrschen, sogar Assassinen und dafür war ihnen jedes Mittel Recht. Diese Tatsache stimmte mich traurig und langsam ritt ich der Dämmerung entgegen.**


	13. Kapitel 12 - Was nun?

**Kapitel 12 - Was nun?**

 **Nach einigen Stunden erreichte ich Lexington und der Morgen fing an zu grauen. Mein Magen hing mir in den Kniekehlen, meine letztes Mahl war auch schon fast einen Tag her und so beschloss ich mir eine kleine Rast zu gönnen. Als hätte ich es geahnt, zählte ich noch schnell mein Geld und stellte mit entsetzen fest, dass es nur noch drei Pfund waren. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Man hatte mich bestohlen, aber nur wo? Ich überlegte kurz und kam zu dem Entschluss, das ich vor zwei Tagen noch alles hatte, als ich von Lexington in Richtung Davenport aufbrach. Dann musste der Diebstahl in Davenport passiert sein. Na toll die Assassinen wollten mich nicht nur töten, sondern vergriffen sich auch noch an fremden Eigentum. Ich hatte jetzt gar nichts mehr. Kein Geld um in die Heimat zu kommen und keine Hilfe von meinen Brüdern und Schwestern.**

 **Betrübt hielt ich vor dem Gemischtwarenladen an und der Besitzer schaute mich mit großen Augen an. War wohl so frühe Kundschaft nicht gewohnt oder ich störte ihn nur beim Fegen, konnte auch sein. Ich stieg von meinem Ross und lächelte den Mann freundlich an. Vielleicht half es ja. „Madain mhath, mo buidheag. Hast du deinen Laden schon offen?", fragte ich und ließ meinen Londoner Dialekt einfach mal sein. „Guten morgen Miss, für euch öffne ich meinen Laden gerne etwas früher. Benötigt ihr etwas spezielles?", fragt er mich freundlich. „Nur ein paar Vorräte.", antwortete ich ihm. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Ein bisschen Trockenfleisch und ein paar Äpfel habe ich noch vorrätig." „Das reicht mir vollkommen aus.", sagte ich zu ihm und folgte dem Besitzer in seinen Laden.**

 **Der Mann machte sich gleich daran, das Fleisch und zehn Äpfel in einen kleinen Sack zu packen. Er reichte mir meinen Einkauf und ich hoffte, dass mein Geld noch reichen würde. „Das wären dann neunzig Pence." „Oh bitte hier ist das Geld.", meinte ich zu ihm und war erstaunt wie preiswert es war. So preiswert war ich in den Kolonien noch nie weggekommen. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wieso ich so wenig bezahlen musste und fragte einfach den netten Verkäufer nach dem Grund. Seine Antwort war wirklich interessant, denn der gute Herr gab seine Waren preiswert an Landsleute, so wie ich, war er gebürtiger Schotte und von den Sassenach verlangte er das dreifache.**

 **„** **Und wo wollt ihr um diese Tageszeit hin, Miss?", fragte er mich weiter aus. „Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau, dort wo ich Arbeit bekommen kann. Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen Vorschlag? Oh habt ihr da etwa Chinarinde?", fragte ich ihn. „Ja hab ich ganz neu im Sortiment, doch leider wissen die wenigsten was es ist. Seid ihr etwa eine Heilerin?" „Ja, meine Ziehmutter brachte mir viel über die Heilkunst bei und es macht mir Spaß. Ich helfe gerne den Menschen.", antwortete ich ihm ehrlich. „Dann junge Dame gibt es in New York auf jeden Fall genug Arbeit für euch. Warte kurz. Mein Schwager dritten Grades lebt dort mit seinem holden Drachen. Den beiden gehört eine kleine Taverne in Lower Manhattan. Diese liegt an der Grenze zu Greenwich. Ich schreibe ein paar Zeilen für euch und den Weg noch dazu. Wenn nicht fragt in der Stadt einfach nach dem „Appel Pie" und den Grants. Die Menschen werden euch den Weg schon sagen.", erzählte er gut gelaunt und verschwand kurz nach hinten um den Brief zu schreiben.**

 **Er kam wieder hervor, überreichte mir den Brief und ich bedankte mich für seine Hilfe. Als ich den Laden verlassen wollte rief er mir noch etwas zu „Miss bleiben sie bei ihren schottisch Dialekt. Der passt viel besser zu ihnen". Ich winkte ihm, als Zeichen des Verstehens und stieg draußen auf meine treue Gefährtin. Also auf nach New York und mal sehen was mich dort so alles erwartet.**

 **Nach einer Woche erreichte ich endlich New York. Diese Stadt war verdammt breit gefächert und so musste ich mich durch zwei Stadtteile fragen, bis ich vor einem großen Haus stand. In der einen Haushälfte war eine kleine Taverne untergebracht und bei der anderen stand das darin befindliche Geschäft leer. Jetzt war ich endlich bei meinem nächsten Ziel angekommen, doch was machte ich jetzt mit Banfhlath? Ich konnte sie schlecht ohne Aufsicht hier stehen lassen, wenn ich in die Taverne ging. Ich schaute mich etwas um und entdeckte ein kleines Mädchen. Bestimmt war sie nicht älter als zehn und ihren Sachen nach zu urteilen, hatte die kleine sehr arme Eltern oder gar keine. Ich ging auf die kleine zu und sie schaute mich erstaunt aus ihren großen braunen Augen an.**

 **„** **A leannan, willst du dir ein paar Pence verdienen?", fragte ich sie. „Ja klar doch Miss, was soll ich für sie erledigen?" „Siehst du das schwarze Pferd bei der Taverne, es ist meine treue Gefährtin. Kannst du kurz auf sie aufpassen? Du bekommst auch zwanzig Pence", fragte ich sie höflich. „Abgemacht! Für das Geld können Sie sich auch ruhig Zeit lassen. Miss.", sagte sie mir freudestrahlend. Ich lächelte ihr zu und gemeinsam liefen wir zu Banfhlath. Bevor ich in die Taverne ging, tätschelte ich noch Banfhlath und sagte ihr das ich gleich wieder das sein würde.**

 **Ich öffnete die Tür zur Taverne und ging mit zügigen Schritten zur Bar. „Mo buidheag, ciamar a tha thu?", sprach ich den Besitzer an. Der Wirt grinste mich an „Ihr seid eine Landsfrau und so wie Ihr klingt aus Edinburgh. Ich selbst stamme aus Aberdeen. Was führt Euch in die Kolonien?", fragte er mich. Ich griff in meine Tasche und reichte ihm den Brief von seinem Schwager. Der Wirt öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen. Als er den Brief gelesen hatte schaute er mich an. „Also seid ihr eine Jungfrau in Nöten, sozusagen. Wenn du willst kannst du hier gerne als Bedienung anfangen, bist du was als Heilerin findest.", schlug er mir vor. „Das wäre wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen.", bedankte ich mich bei ihm. „Du kannst ruhig Alex zu mir sagen und du bist...?" „Faith. Ich heiße Faith McGregor und danke für das Angebot". Alex winkte ab und rief nach einer gewissen Margery.**

 **Die gute Margery betrat meckernd den Raum und stockte kurz als sie mich erblickte. „Und wer seid Ihr?", fauchte sie mich an „Ich bin Faith und es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", antwortete ich ihr höflich. „Was seid ihr doch für eine nette und freundliche Sassenach. Was willst du von mir Alex. Ich habe hinten noch genug zu tun.", fuhr sie den Wirt weiter an. Das war dann wohl der Hausdrachen, wie es sein Schwager zu sagen pflegte. „Kannst du Faith das Zimmer oben im Dachgeschoss zeigen.",fragte Alex seine Frau. Margery drehte sich zu mir um und musterte mich genauer. „Diese Sassenach soll also unsere neue Aushilfe sein? Hast wohl nur wieder mit deinem Schwanz gedacht! Wie kannst du so etwas nur hinter meinen Rücken entscheiden? Sieh sie dir doch an, man könnte meinen sie kommt von einem Schlachtfeld und du willst sie unbedingt als unsere neue Aushilfe. Argh!", kam die gute jetzt richtig in fahrt und beschimpfte ihren Mann die nächsten fünf Minuten, ohne dabei großartig Luft zu holen.**

 **Während die beiden diskutierten, schaute ich mich in der Taverne um. Viele der Gäste hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Ehepaar gelenkt und einige feuerten die Beiden auch noch an. In meine Beobachtungen vertieft bemerkte ich gar nicht wie die Gastwirte ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit geklärt hatten, als mich Margery anfauchte „Was kannst du kleine Sassenach alles"? Ich überlegte einen Moment. Das ich normalerweise Leute über den Jordan schickte sollte ich besser nicht erwähnen. „Kochen, putzen und ausschenken werde ich hinbekommen.", erklärte ich ihr und hoffte, dass es für sie genug war. „Gut. Die Treppe ganz nach oben, das zweite Zimmer von links. Hast du noch andere Sachen außer dieser seltsamen Kutte?" Ich nickte und fragte sogleich noch wo ich meine Gefährtin unterstellen konnte. Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte, dass der Stall hinter dem Haus sei.**

 **Als ich schon fast wieder aus der Schenke war, rief mir Margery noch zu, dass ich mich gefälligst beeilen sollte. Draußen wartete Banfhlath brav auf mich und lies sich von den kleinen Mädchen streicheln. Die gute hatte wirklich einen sehr guten Charakter und zickte niemals großartig rum. Eine wirklich ausgezeichnete Gefährtin. „Ihr Pferd war ganz lieb. Krieg ich jetzt mein Geld, Lady?", fragte mich das kleine Mädchen direkt. „Hier deine zwanzig Pence.", sagte ich und gab ihr ihren Lohn. Die kleine strahlte mich an und winkte mir nochmals zum Abschied, bevor sie hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwand.**

 **Ich nahm die Zügel von Banfhlath und führte sie um das Haus herum, in Richtung Stall. Dort waren nur zwei weitere Boxen belegt und so bekam meine Gefährtin die größte Box. Schnell sattelte ich sie ab und gab noch eine große Portion Heu in die Raufe, dann schnappte ich die Satteltaschen und begab mich zu meiner neuen Unterkunft.**

 **In meinem neuen Zimmer schaute ich mich erst mal um. Viele Möbel gab es nicht, ein Bett, Tisch, zwei Stühle und eine Kleidertruhe. Das Sonnenlicht schien durch ein Fenster, welches auf das Hausdach führte. Man konnte sogar den Staub tanzen sehen,die Sonne sendete ihren Strahlen direkt in mein neues Zimmer. Es würde voll und ganz reichen, außerdem könnte ich das Zimmer später noch verschönern. Hauptsache ich hatte einen trockenen Schlafplatz. Ich legte meine Satteltaschen auf das Bett und fing an mein Kleid in diesen zu suchen. Als ich das Kleid fand, hatte ich schon sämtlichen Inhalt der Satteltaschen im Zimmer verteilt. Nun das Chaos würde ich später beseitigen, jetzt musste ich mich bei dem Drachen melden. Ich schlüpfte schnell in das Kleid und verließ mein neues Zimmer, um in die Küche zu gehen.**

 **Als ich in die Küche trat, stand Margery mit dem Rücken zu mir. „Da bin ich, Margery.",sagte ich zu ihr. „Nenne mich nicht so Sassenach, für dich heißt es Chefin, verstanden!", fauchte sie mich an. Bevor ich noch etwas auf diese Bemerkung erwidern konnte, scheuchte sie mich aus der Küche in den Schankraum. Dort wurde ich freundlich von ihrem Mann begrüßt „Hallo Faith, hab dich gar nicht erkannt in dem Kleid. Das steht dir hervorragend und bitte urteile nicht zu hart über meine Frau, sie ist sonst nicht so griesgrämig". Ich nickte ihm nur zu „Was soll ich tun, Alex", fragte ich ihn und schaute mich im Gastraum um. „Ganz einfach, du fragst die Leute was sie wollen, sagst das dann mir und ich werde die Drinks zubereiten und du bringst es der Kundschaft an den Platz. Das ist meiner Frau letztens eingefallen, sie nennt es ein neues Geschäftsmodell um mehr Kundschaft anzulocken.", erklärte er mir meine Aufgabe. „Also soll ich die Leute bedienen, richtig Alex?" „Genau so ist es und jetzt los mit dir. Die Leute dort hinten in der Ecke haben noch nichts". Damit war meine Einweisung beendet und ich lief zu dem besagten Tisch.**

 **„** **Was darf ich den Herren bringen?", begrüßte ich die Gäste höflich. Einer der Herren drehte sich zu mir um und grinste mich an „Na so was hab ich in noch keiner Taverne erlebt, man fragt tatsächlich was wir haben wollen.", sagte der Herr erstaunt zu mir. „Das ist ein neuer Service, das gibt es nur im „Appel Pie". Möchten sie vielleicht einen Becher Ale?", fragte ich weiter nach. „Na wenn das so ist, dann nehme ich dich Schätzchen.", antwortete mein Gegenüber frech und meine Laune war im Keller. „Sag wenn ich dich kastrieren soll, kannst es ja gerne versuchen mich anzutatschen.", fauchte ich ihn gereizt an. Bevor der Herr aber noch einen weiteren Kommentar abgeben konnte, schaltete sich sein Begleiter ein. „Lass es gut sein Gist, wir nehmen zwei Ale, Miss.", sagte er freundlich zu mir. „Kommt sofort, meine Herren.", antwortete ich ihnen und verschwand in Richtung Tresen, zu Alex.**

 **„** **Zwei Ale für die beiden Herren in der Ecke", gab ich die Bestellung weiter. Während Alex das Ale in die Becher füllte, schaute er mich skeptisch an „Faith, wenn du weiter so böse guckst, vergraulst du noch unsere Kundschaft. Immer schön lächeln. Hier das Ale.", belehrte er mich. Ich nahm die zwei Becher und ging wieder zu den beiden Herrschaften zurück. „Bitteschön, ihr Ale. Das macht dann 10 Pence", sagte ich freundlich und stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch. „Das ist ja ein wahrer Wucherpreis", regte sich dieser Gist auf doch sein Kumpane gab mir das Geld. „Das solltet ihr nicht zahlen, Colonel Monro.", versuchte Gist die Zahlung rückgängig zu machen. Ich lies die beiden Herren alleine und wand mich meinen nächsten Gästen zu und so ging das noch eine ganze Weile, bis endlich die letzten Trunkenbolde verschwunden waren.**

 **Als ich die letzten Becher abgewaschen hatte, taten mir meine Füße weh und ich wollte nur noch ins Bett. So zündete ich mir eine Kerze an, wünschte Alex noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand in meinem Zimmer. Ich stellte die Kerze auf den Tisch und wollte gerade mein Kleid ausziehen, als ich von unten Lärm hörte. Schnell griff ich die Kerze und lief die Treppe wieder herunter. Im Schankraum angekommen, erblickte ich vier Kerle welche anscheinend Streit mit Alex suchten. Diese Feiglinge, dachte ich und bevor ich überhaupt nachdachte trat ich in den Raum. „Hey ihr Deppen, findet ihr es gerecht, wenn vier Männer auf einen Losgehen? Sucht euch gefälligst jemanden der euch in die Schranken weißt.", rief ich zu den Eindringlingen. Diese drehten sich zu mir und grinsten mich böse an. „Etwa du, kleines Miststück?", sagte ihr Anführer und schon gingen sie auf mich los.**

 **Übersetzung: Madain mhath, mo buidheag - Guten Morgen mein Freund**

 **Mo buidheag, ciamar a tha thu - Wie geht es dir, mein Freund**


	14. Kapitel 13 - Die ersten Tage

**Kapitel 13 - Die ersten Tage in einer neuen Stadt**

 **Der Erste rannte auf mich zu und ich schaffte es im letzten Moment auszuweichen und ihm ein Bein zu stellen. Mein Gegner stolperte und legte sich alle viere von sich gestreckt auf den Boden der Taverne. Doch konnte ich mich über diesen kleinen Triumph nicht lange freuen, Nummer zwei wollte auch noch etwas von mir. Er ging auf mich los, anscheinend im Glauben ich wäre ein leichtes Opfer, doch ich rammte den guten einfach mein Knie in seine Kronjuwelen und er ging stöhnend zu Boden. Nummer eins hatte sich derweil wieder aufgerafft und versuchte mich von hinten zu packen, da traf ihn Alex mit seiner Rechten und er machte wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Jetzt waren es Zwei gegen zwei und der Dritte dieser Halunken wollte, wie sollte es auch anders sein, mich attackieren. Doch der gute Alex kam ihm zuvor und sein Faustschlag traf unseren Gegner direkt in den Magen, ich trat den guten in die Kniekehle, so dass er zu Boden fiel und sich krümmte. Da der Anführer jetzt ganz alleine dastand, drehte er sich um und gab Fersengeld, um aus dem Appel Pie zu verschwinden. Seine Kumpane humpelten langsam hinter ihm her. Damit waren diese Halunken erst mal Geschichte und wir hatten hoffentlich für diese Nacht ruhe.**

 **Alex drehte sich zu mir und ich erkannte, dass er einen kleinen Kratzer an der Augenbraue hatte. „Komm setz dich hin, ich sehe mir diese Verletzung an.", meinte ich zu ihm und dirigierte ihn zu den Stühlen am Tresen. „Mach dir keine Umstände Faith, du hast mir schon genug geholfen.", wollte er sich drücken aber ich lies bei einer Verletzung nicht mit mir reden. Ich ging hinter den Tresen und holte eine Flasche Whisky hervor und einen halbwegs sauberen Lappen. Ich schüttete den Alkohol auf den Lappen und drückte diesen einfach auf die Wunde. Das müsste eigentlich reichen, so tief war der Schnitt nicht, dass ich es nähen musste. Alex zog kurz scharf die Luft ein, der Whisky brannte bestimmt und so lächelte ich ihn aufmunternd an, wie ich es bei all meinen Patienten tat.**

 **Nach einer knappen Minute packte ich den Lappen weg und schenkte uns aus der Flasche zwei Gläser ein. „Slàinte mhath!", sagte ich zu ihm und wir prosteten uns zu. Der Whisky brannte in meiner Kehle, aber nach der ganzen Aufregung tat das ganz gut. „Alex euer rechter Haken kann sich wirklich sehen lassen.", meinte ich zu dem Wirt. „Danke Faith. Ihr seid ganz schön flink und habt diese Halunken alt aussehen lassen. Ohne euch hätten sie wieder das Mobiliar zerstört und unsere Wocheneinnahmen als angebliches Schutzgeld genommen. Wegen diesen Halunken ist meine Frau so schlecht gelaunt. Ein Glück hat sie das heute nicht mitbekommen.", erzählte er mir.**

 **Ich trank noch mein Glas aus und Alex verriegelte die Tür, an der Treppe wünschte ich ihm eine gute Nacht und ging in mein Zimmer. Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Ich wechselte mein Kleid gegen den Ornat und legte mir meine Waffen an. Als das erledigt war öffnete ich das Fenster und kletterte auf das Dach. Mal sehen was die Templer so ausheckten, dachte ich und verschwand in westliche Richtung, zum Hafen.**

 **Über die Dächer New Yorks kam ich schnell voran und nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich einen von diesen Halunken aufgespürt. Ja das war mein größtes Talent. Das beschaffen von Informationen. Darin war ich wahrlich ein Meister, doch das war auch schon das einzige was ich perfekt beherrschte, meine Kampfkünste waren um einiges Verbesserungswürdig und von meinen Kletterkünsten wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich meine ich kam ein Haus schon hoch, aber es dauerte seine Zeit und meistens nahm ich den Seilwerfer. Wenn ich dann endlich oben war konnte ich mich relativ gut oben halten, mehr auch nicht.**

 **Ich stand auf einem kleinen Dach eines Lagerhauses, als unter mir einer dieser Gauner entlang spazierte. Diese Chance nutzte ich und lies mich direkt auf meinen Gegner fallen. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls gingen wir beide zu Boden und ich rollte mich schnell herum und drückte mein Knie auf seine Brust, lies meine versteckten Klingen hervor schnellen und schaute böse unter meiner Kapuze hervor. „Wer ist dein Boss und warum terrorisiert ihr die Bevölkerung New Yorks. Rede elender Templer!", knurrte ich ihn an. Mein Gegner schaute mich verwirrt an „Warum greift ihr mich an? Wir sind doch auf der gleichen Seite und arbeiten beide für die Miss.", entgegnete er mir und jetzt schaute ich skeptisch. Was sollte das heißen auf der gleichen Seite? Das musste ich raus finden. Ich drückte meine Klinge stärker an seinen Hals und mein Gegner bekam langsam Angst, er fing an zu schwitzen und roch ich da etwa Urin? Widerlich! Ich stand schnell von ihm auf und stellte meinen Fuß auf seine Brust, mit meinem Säbel an seinem Hals hielt ich ihn am Boden.**

 **„** **Los Rede! Ich war eine Weile nicht im Lande also bringe mich doch bitte auf den laufenden Stand.", sagte ich höflich und der Kerl schien meine kleine Lüge auch noch zu glauben. „Wir gehorchen alle der Miss. Sie ist unserer Anführer und hat uns erlaubt das zu machen was wir wollen. Kurz Rauben, Morden, Schutzgeld, das übliche halt. Die Miss meint das wir so die Bevölkerung besser kontrollieren können und sie hat recht. Die Menschen hier sind wie Vieh, welches zur Schlachtbank geführt wird. Haben viel zu viel Angst sich gegen uns zu wehren. Unsere Bosse freut das natürlich riesig, scheffeln ne menge Geld und so und wir kriegen auch alle nen saftigen Lohn. Alles dank der Miss.", sprudelte es aus ihm raus. „Und was ist mit der sogenannten Freiheit?", fragte ich ihm weiter. „Das ist doch nur was für Träumer, meint die Miss. Sie hat andere Ziele, aber welche weiß ich nicht." „Wo finde ich eure Bosse?", fragte ich ihn weiter und bekam immer mehr ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Sie haben New York unter sich aufgeteilt, in sechs Bezirke. Dort befindet sich auch ihr Hauptquartier. Bitte lasst mich jetzt gehen. Ich habe euch alles erzählt und ihr seid doch einer von uns oder etwa nicht?" Ich gab den Kerl keine Antwort und stach einfach zu, kniete mich neben ihn und schloss seine Augen „Requiescat in pace. Danke für die Informationen.", murmelte ich zu seinem toten Körper und stand auf. Mit meinem Seilwerfer war ich wieder ganz schnell auf einem der Dächer.**

 **Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Sollten die Assassinen für diese Ungerechtigkeit verantwortlich sein und die Bevölkerung für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen. Das wollte ich nicht glauben, solche Aktionen würden das Wohl von unschuldigen gefährden und das würde gegen unser Credo verstoßen, halte deine Klinge fern vom Fleisch Unschuldiger. Dieser Typ musste sich geirrt haben und meinte bestimmt die Templer. Kein Assassine würde das tun, ganz sicher. Obwohl die hiesige Bruderschaft störte es nicht was in Lissabon geschehen war. Argh! Das war zu verwirrend und so beschloss ich zum Appel Pie zurück zu kehren, um dort in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken.**

 **Ich drehte mich in östliche Richtung und lief los. Es waren vielleicht noch hundert Meter als plötzlich die Wolkendecke aufbrach und es wie aus Eimern zu schütten begann. Na toll. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt und so kam ich total durchweicht in meinem Zimmer an, durch den Regen war auch noch mein Bett, welches zum Teil unter dem offenen Fenster stand, nass geworden. Für den nächsten Ausflug musste ich mir unbedingt vornehmen das Fenster zu schließen. Ich zog meinen Ornat aus und schmiss ihn auf den Boden, nahm mir meine Decke und legte mich auf das kleine trockene Plätzchen in meinem Bett und versuchte irgendwie einzuschlafen. Das Leben konnte ja nur noch besser werden und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war ich in Morpheus Armen.**

 **Seit diesem Erlebnis waren zwei Wochen vergangen und so langsam konnte ich als Heilerin arbeiten. Es reichte zwar nicht zum Leben, aber immerhin konnte ich den Menschen helfen und abends arbeitete ich weiter als Schankmaid. Diese Halunken waren zum Glück nicht wieder im Appel Pie aufgetaucht und so war Margery schon viel entspannter und eigentlich ganz nett, vor allem nachdem ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich keine Sassenach war.**

 **Da heute ein schöner Tag im Mai war, hatte ich beschlossen ein paar Leuten in Not zu helfen. Ich meine ich ging jeden Tag in die Stadt und bat meine Heilkünste an, aber bei einem so schönen Tag machte das Arbeiten gleich mehr Spaß als bei Regen. Heute handelte es sich um einen kleinen Jungen, welcher sich das Bein vor drei Wochen gebrochen hatte. Als ich die Familie vor einer Woche das erste Mal besucht hatte, musste ich das Bein nochmals brechen, es wäre sonst schief zusammengewachsen und der Junge hätte sein Leben lang Probleme damit gehabt. Nachdem ich das Bein gerichtet hatte, verschiente ich es und machte straffe Verbände um das Bein, damit nichts verrutschen konnte. Mit der strickten Anweisung sein Bein nicht zu belasten, hatte ich die Familie verlassen und jetzt wollte ich nochmals nach dem kleinen Rabauken sehen.**

 **Die Familie des kleinen wohnte in dem Stadtteil Greenwich und so hatte ich einen Fußweg von ungefähr einer halben Stunde. Als ich gerade Greenwich betrat, fielen mir ein paar Schurken auf, welche eine ältere Dame belästigten. Wie konnten diese Kerle nur! Ich ging auf die Kerle zu, hob noch schnell einen Stein von der Straße auf und warf einfach auf einen von diesen Kerlen. Wie durch ein Wunder traf ich einen von ihnen und dieser drehte sich zu mir um. „Was fällt dir elendes Weibsbild ein mich mit einem Stein zu bewerfen?", fragte er mich noch doof. „Lasst die Frau in Ruhe, sie hat euch nichts getan!", sagte ich zornig und zog mein Schwert, welches ich zum Glück dabei hatte. „Oh die Kleine will spielen, na los komm doch!", rief einer der Kerle mir zu. Den Gefallen tat ich ihm gern und mit ein paar schritten war ich vor den Halunken. Dieser hatte ebenfalls seinen Degen gezogen und ging damit auf mich los. Ich parierte seinen Schlag und versuchte ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand zu drehen, aber der Kerl durchschaute meinen Plan und wich einen Schritt zurück. Zum Glück übersah mein Gegner den Pferdehaufen hinter ihm und rutsche darin aus. Er stürzte zu Boden und landete mit seinem Hintern genau im Mist. Damit war der Erste außer Gefecht und nun folgte Nummer Zwei, welcher mich mit großen Augen ansah. „Bitte Miss, Gnade. Es tut uns Leid.", rief er noch und war dann ganz schnell verschwunden. Was war denn mit dem los?, fragte ich mich und ging mit zügigen Schritten zu der älteren Dame. „Geht es ihnen halbwegs gut?", fragte ich sie und sie nickte mir zu. „Danke junge Dame. Das war sehr mutig von ihnen", sagte sie freundlich und versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Ich griff ihren Arm und half ihr dabei. „Soll ich sie vielleicht nach Hause begleiten und mir dort mal ihren Fuß anschauen", fragte ich sie. „Nur keine Umstände. Ich wohne nicht weit weg. Das schaffe ich schon allein.", versuchte sie sich raus zureden und wollte den ersten Schritt tun, doch sie knickte mit dem Fuß weg. Schnell hielt ich sie fest und stützte sie.**

 **„** **Ich helfe ihnen, stützen sie sich auf mich. Wo gehts zu ihnen nach Hause? Keine Widerworte!", beharrte ich auf meine Meinung und zusammen humpelten wir zu ihrem Haus. Die Dame hatte recht, es war nur zwei Straßen entfernt, aber ohne meine Hilfe hätte sie mindestens eine Stunde gebraucht. Ich klopfte an die Tür und hoffte das jemand sie schnell öffnen würde, die Dame wurde langsam schwer und meine Kräfte ließen langsam nach. Keine Minute war vergangen, da öffnete mir ein älterer Herr die Tür. „Cassidy?", fragte er überrascht und lies uns ins Haus. Er half mir seine Frau auf das Sofa zu setzen. „Könnten sie mir bitte eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch bringen?", fragte ich ihn höflich. „Natürlich. Aber Liebes was ist passiert?", fragte er seine Frau. „Ach Barry, diese Schurken haben mich bedrängt und da bin ich umgeknickt. Zum Glück hat diese junge Dame hier, mir gegen die Verbrecher geholfen. Sie hat ganz alleine diese Kerle vertrieben. Nun mach was sie gesagt hat.", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann gebieterisch.**

 **Nach fünf Minuten stellte Barry die Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser neben mich und legte die Tücher neben jene. Ich untersuchte Cassidy's Knöchel. Dieser war ganz schön geschwollen, aber zum Glück schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. Ich nahm eines der Tücher und legte es in die Schüssel mit Wasser. Ich wartete einen Moment, bis sich das Tuch vollgesogen hatte, dann drückte ich es aus und legte es über Cassidy's Fuß. Das kühlen würde helfen und in ein paar Tagen konnte sie wieder richtig laufen. „Ihr müsst den Fuß noch eine Weile kühlen und ihn dann schonen!", ermahnte ich meine Patientin. „Das geht nicht, Miss. Ich muss mich um einen verletzten jungen Mann kümmern. Er ist vor zwei Wochen erst wieder aufgewacht. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach krank machen.", sagte sie mir. „Das geht nicht, aber bestimmt hilft ihr Mann ihnen, oder?", fragte ich zurück und blickte dabei zu Barry. Dieser nickte nur. „Wenn sie möchten, kann ich mich um ihren Patienten solange kümmern, bis es ihnen wieder besser geht.", schlug ich ihr vor. „Aber sie haben doch schon so viel für uns getan.", erhob sie ihre Einwände. Ich setzte meinen strengsten Heilerblick auf und nach kurzer Zeit ergab sich die gute Cassidy.**

 **Nachdem ich Cassidy komplett versorgt hatte und sie auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer mit ihrer Strickarbeit zurück gelassen hatte, führte mich ihr Mann zum Zimmer ihres Hauspatienten. „Ich weiß nicht ob er wach ist, klopfen sie mal. Ich warte dann unten und wenn sie was benötigen, rufen sie einfach", sagte er mir und verschwand die Treppe runter. Ich klopfte an die Tür und als nach einer Weile keine Antwort kam, öffnete ich sie. Mein Blick huschte durch das Zimmer und ich hatte Probleme etwas zu erkennen. Ich ging hinein und zog als erstes die Vorhänge auf. So jetzt war wenigstens Licht in dem Raum. Ich drehte mich zum Bett und schaute in dunkle Augen.**


	15. Kapitel 14 - Er lebt!

**Kapitel 14 - Er lebt!**

 **Das konnte nicht sein! Nein Sie hatten doch gemeint das er Tod wäre, die Klippen ins Meer hinabgestürzt. Wie konnte er das nur überleben? Ich stand in dem Zimmer und wir starrten uns beide an als wäre der jeweils andere ein Geist. Was machte er hier in New York? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Wer hatte ihn gerettet? Mein Verstand überschlug sich förmlich mit fragen, doch mein Körper schien wie von selbst zu reagieren. Während er sich im Bett aufsetzte, ging ich auf ihn zu und Tränen liefen mir die Wange hinunter. Ich heulte bestimmt wie ein Schlosshund, doch egal was ich versuchte, die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören. Als ich vor ihm stand, streckte ich meine rechte Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Sein Bart kitzelte an meiner Handfläche und seine Haare waren jetzt schulterlang. Ich betrachtete ihn weiter und stellte fest, dass er eine Verletzung am rechten Auge hatte. Doch diese war schon gut verheilt, es würde eine Narbe bleiben, welche sich quer über sein Auge ziehen würde. Um seine Brust trug er einen Verband und auch sonst sah er etwas lädiert aus. Kein Wunder, er war bestimmt 25 Meter die Klippe runter gestürzt und gerade so dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen.**

 **„** **Du bist am Leben, mo chride.", flüsterte ich leise zu ihm. „Faith. Was? Wie?",fragte er mich verwirrt. Ich lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn einfach. Zu groß war meine Freude, dass er am Leben war. Erst verkrampfte er sich, doch dann schien er sich langsam zu entspannen und erwiderte sogar meine Umarmung. Als ich seine Arme um mich spürte, raste mein Herz wie wild. Nach zwei Minuten löste ich mich von ihm und schaute in seine Augen. „Tschuldigung mo chride.", nuschelte ich verlegen. Was war nur mit mir los. Ich warf mich doch sonst nicht den Kerlen an den Hals und kaum das ich ihn sah, passierte so was. „Schon in Ordnung, Prinzessin. Aber was machst du hier in den Kolonien und warum bist du bei den Finnegans?", fragte er mich und setzte sich noch ein Stück auf. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, mo chride.", wollte ich mich um dieses Gespräch drücken. „Außerdem bin ich hier, weil ich deine neue Heilerin bin. Wie fühlst du dich?", versuchte ich vom Thema abzulenken. „Guter Versuch, Prinzessin. Aber was machst du hier?", ließ Shay nicht locker. Ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal und setzte mich einfach auf die Bettkante neben Shay und fing an zu erzählen, von meiner Mission die Assassinen zu hindern noch mehr Unschuldige zu ermorden, wie ich kläglich gescheitert war und hier jetzt wegen Geldmangel festsitzen würde. Shay schaute mich nur an und sagte nichts als ich meine Erklärung beendet hatte.**

 **Weil mir nach einer Weile das Schweigen von Shay zu viel wurde, stand ich auf und fing an in meiner Tasche zu kramen. Das holte den Herren aus seiner Starre „Was machst du da Prinzessin?", fragte er mich skeptisch. „Ich werde jetzt meiner Aufgabe nachgehen und deine Verbände wechseln. Und jetzt, Beine aus dem Bett.", befahl ich ihm. Auf Shay's Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus und er gehorchte mir ohne murren. Er legte sich seine Decke über die Hüfte und ich wurde mit einem Schlag rot im Gesicht. Er hatte unter der Decke nichts an!, schrien meine Gedanken. Um mich abzulenken kramte ich wahllos in meiner Tasche. Nur nichts anmerken lassen. Du bist eine Heilerin Faith und du hast schon oft genug nackte Menschen gesehen. Ich atmete nochmals tief durch und legte die neuen Verbände und eine Salbe bereit.**

 **Ich stellte mich vor meinen Patienten und untersuchte als erstes seine Verletzung am Auge. Diese war gut verheilt und bedurfte meiner Hilfe nicht mehr. Dann weiter zur nächsten. Ich nahm Vorsichtig seinen Verband, welcher um die Brust gewickelt war und fing an diesen zu lösen. Der Verband war fast komplett ab, als das letzte Stück auf Shay's Haut kleben blieb. Aha, da war diese Wunde noch nicht so verheilt wie sie sollte. Ich griff um Shay und löste mit den Fingerspitzen den Verband am Rücken. Zum Vorschein kam ein Einschussloch einer Pistole und ich zog unwillkürlich scharf die Luft ein. Wie konnten die Assassinen so was nur ihren Bruder antun? „Alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin?, fragte mich Shay, welcher meine Reaktion anscheinend mitbekommen hatte. „Ja alles bestens, mo chride. Wer war es?", konnte ich meinen Mund nicht halten. „Liam", knurrte Shay nur und an seinen Tonfall merkte ich, dass er darauf nicht weiter eingehen wollte. Seinen Wunsch akzeptierend konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf meine Arbeit und holte noch eine kleine Flasche Alkohol und saubere Tücher aus meiner Tasche. Dann ging ich zur Tür und huschte schnell zu den Finnegans runter, um kurze Zeit später mit einer Schale warmen Wassers wiederzukommen. Mein Patient schaute mich zwar überrascht an, aber ich wollte ihn heilen und nicht vergiften.**

 **Langsam stellte ich die Schale auf den Tisch und befeuchte ein weiteres Tuch mit dem Wasser. „Könnte jetzt etwas nass werden.", versuchte ich die erneute Stille zu brechen und fing an die Wunde am Rücken vorsichtig auszuwaschen. „Sag wenn es zu sehr schmerzt.", meinte ich zu meinem Patienten und tupfte mit einem weiteren Tuch die Verletzung trocken. „Es geht, Prinzessin. Du bist wirklich sehr sanft zu mir.", antwortete Shay und Lachen lag in seiner Stimme. Ich legte die Tücher beiseite und nahm mir die Flasche mit den Alkohol. Ich schüttete etwas in ein weiteres Tuch und drückte es auf die Wunde. Shay erstarrte kurz, sonst kam aber kein Laut über seine Lippen. Ich nahm das Tuch wieder weg und wand mich an Shay's nächste Verletzung.**

 **Ich hockte mich vor ihn und betrachtete die Verletzung auf seiner Brust. Es war ein glatter Durchschuss von Liam und die Kugel steckte zum Glück nicht mehr in Shay's Körper. Ich säuberte diese Wunde sorgfältig und bevor ich den Verband erneuerte holte ich eine spezielle Salbe aus meiner Tasche. Ich öffnete den Deckel des Tiegels und sofort breitete sich das Aroma der Salbe im Zimmer aus. „Du willst das doch nicht etwa auf mich schmieren?", fragte mich Shay skeptisch. „Doch das hatte ich eigentlich vor, mo chride. Diese Salbe beschleunigt die Wundheilung und verhindert eine weitere Entzündung der Wunde. Die Salbe hilft, ich spreche aus Erfahrung", versuchte ich Shay von den Qualitäten der Salbe zu überzeugen. „Was ist da drin?", fragte er mich weiter aus. „Myrrhe, Knoblauch und Ringelblume. Aber bist du hier der Heiler oder ich?", antwortete ich leicht genervt und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich werde dir jetzt diese Salbe auf deine Wunden auftragen und du wirst stillhalten, Mister Cormac", drohte ich ihm. „Und wenn nicht? Was wirst du dann mit mir machen. Du wirst doch nicht etwa deinen Patienten quälen oder Prinzessin?", entgegnete er mir. „Wenn es hilf ihn zu heilen. Ja.", gab ich trocken zurück. „Dann versuch es!", provozierte er mich weiter und das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen.**

 **Ich stellte den Tiegel auf den kleinen Nachttisch und nahm etwas von der Salbe zwischen meine Finger. „Wie willst du es jetzt anstellen?", reizte er mich weiter. Ohne lange zu überlegen setzte ich mich einfach auf seine Beine und Shay erstarrte sofort. Eins zu null für mich, dachte ich und trug die Salbe auf beide Verletzungen auf. Als ich damit fertig war stand ich wieder von ihm auf und wischte meine Hände an einem der Tücher ab. „Das war unfair, Prinzessin.", nuschelte Shay. „Wieso?", fragte ich ihn und war mir wirklich keiner Schuld bewusst. Er hatte doch mit diesem Spiel angefangen. Aber Shay winkte nur ab und so legte ich ihn noch schnell einen neuen Verband an. „Fertig, mo chride.", sagte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück.**

 **„** **Danke, Prinzessin. So etwas hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut.", sagte mein Gegenüber. „Ich stecke eben voller Überraschungen, mo chride. So brauchst du noch etwas oder kann ich dich alleine lassen? Ich werde morgen nochmal nach dir sehen.", wollte ich mich von ihm verabschieden, ich musste schließlich noch zu dem kleinen Jungen und die Grants warteten auch schon auf mich. „Du willst mich also verlassen, Prinzessin", sagte Shay etwas geknickt und er schaute mich mit einem traurigen Blick an. „Ich muss, mo chride. Ein kleiner Junge wartet noch auf mich und meine andere Arbeit ebenfalls. Ich hab wirklich keine Zeit mit dir zu plaudern, auch wenn ich es gern täte Shay.", versuchte ich mein Verhalten zu erklären. „ Aber wenn es hilft, komme ich morgen wieder hier vorbei und wir können in aller Ruhe reden. Ich denke du hast viele Fragen.", bot ich ihm an. „Das hört sich doch gut an. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Prinzessin.", meinte Shay etwas fröhlicher. „Das hört sich so an als würdest du mich jetzt rausschmeißen, mo chride.", neckte ich ihn und nahm den Träger meiner Tasche über meine Schulter, hob die dreckigen Lappen auf und zum Schluss balancierte ich die Wasserschale mit einer Hand in Richtung Tür. Doch diese war leider verschlossen und ich hörte vom Bett ein Lachen. Ich drehte mich zu Shay um, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und öffnete die Tür einfach mit meinem Ellenbogen, dann stolzierte ich aus seinem Zimmer und lies einfach die Tür offen. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl nur, mich auszulachen. Ich ging den Flur entlang und kurz vor der Treppe hörte ich Shay nochmals rufen. „Bis morgen Prinzessin und Danke".**

 **Ich ging die Treppe vorsichtig runter und in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer kam mir schon Barry zur Hilfe. Er nahm mir die Wasserschüssel ab und ich folgte ihm um die Tücher abzulegen. Ich sagte ihm noch, dass die Tücher gewaschen werden mussten, dann schaute ich nochmal kurz zu Cassidy. „Geht es schon ein wenig besser?", erkundigte ich mich bei ihr. „Ja, danke der Nachfrage.", antwortete sie mir und ich sagte dem Ehepaar, dass ich morgen nochmal vorbeikommen würde.**

 **Als ich das Haus der Finnegans verließ, fing es bereits an zu dämmern. Schnell besuchte ich noch meinen kleinen Patienten mit dem gebrochen Bein, um dann ins Appel Pie zurück zukehren. Dort wartete schließlich auch Arbeit auf mich und das nicht zu knapp. Als ich in mein Bett fiel, war es bereits nach Mitternacht. Was für ein Tag, dachte ich und ließ alles nochmal Revue passieren. Shay lebte und hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung was in dieser Stadt vorging. Wie auch, er war mindestens zwei Monate nicht bei Bewusstsein und selbst jetzt konnte er sich nicht so bewegen wie er wollte. Aber da war noch etwas. Shay war anderes als in Lissabon, viel zurückhaltender, aber was wusste ich schon von Ihm. Ich kannte ihn ja kaum. Ich grübelte noch eine Weile vor mich hin und schlief dann langsam ein.**

 **Der nächste Morgen brach schottisch an, es regnete in strömen und so wurde ich schon das erste mal nass, als ich zum Stall rannte. Wie konnte das Wetter nur so schnell umschlagen? Gestern noch strahlender Sonnenschein und heute so ein Mistwetter. Ich öffnete die Stalltür und meine Gefährtin begrüßte mich mit einem Wiehern. Ich ging zu Ihr in die Box und streichelte sie kurz. Banfhlath drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und zwickte mich leicht in meinen Oberschenkel. „Ich gebe dir ja schon was", sagte ich zu ihr. Ich holte ein wenig Hafer für sie, gab ihr das Futter in die Krippe und steckte Banfhlath noch ein wenig Heu in die Raufe. Damit war die gute erst mal versorgt und ich konnte die anderen Tiere füttern. Neben meinem Pferd, gab es noch einen braunen Hengst, welcher einem unserer Gäste gehörte, die Grants hatten eine Kuh, drei Schweine, bestimmt sechs Hühner, zwei Ziegen und vier Schafe. Wie gut das der Stall so groß war, sonst hätte es Platzprobleme gegeben.**

 **Nach einer knappen halben Stunde, war das liebe Vieh versorgt und ich konnte endlich selbst was essen. Ich ging durch den Hintereingang in die Küche. Dort wurde ich von Margery freundlich begrüßt und ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch. „Hier bitte Faith.", sagte sie zu mir und stellte eine Schüssel Porridge vor mich. Ich nahm mir einen Löffel und begann zu essen. Ich mochte Margery's Essen, sie konnte wirklich gut kochen und hatte schon am ersten Morgen gemerkt wie ich mein Porridge mochte. Englisch, das hieß mit Zucker und nicht wie in Schottland mit Salz. „Wenn man bedenkt, das wir heute schon wieder Juni haben. Sieht fast nach April aus, bei diesem Regen.", murmelte Margery und setzte sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch. Sie nahm sich eine Schüssel des Haferbreis und löffelte ihn in aller ruhe. „Wo warst du gestern überhaupt solange, Faith?", fragte sie mich. „Mir ist was dazwischen gekommen, hatte noch einen weiteren Hausbesuch in Greenwich und nicht so auf die Zeit geachtet. Ich hoffe ich war nicht zu spät da?", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr. „Nein ist nicht so wild, Faith. Du hilfst Menschen in Not , die sich keinen Arzt leisten können und willst dafür nichts. Das würden andere Ärzte niemals tun. Es soll hier sogar einen Chirurgen geben, der nur die Reichen behandelt, damit er ja genug Kohle bekommt. Leider komm ich jetzt nicht auf den Namen dieses Halsabschneiders. Ist ja auch egal, aber wir haben verdammtes Glück das eine ban-lighiche bei uns wohnt und auch ab und zu mal hilft.", meinte meine Chefin zu mir. Wir aßen unser Frühstück auf und ich kümmerte mich um den Abwasch, während Margery in der Schankstube aufräumte.**

 **Ich stellte die letzte Schüssel in den Schrank und verließ die Küche. Ich durchquerte den Flur und öffnete die gegenüberliegende Tür. Das war mein kleiner Arbeitsraum, den mir Alex zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Dort konnte ich meine Kräuter, Medikamente und die anderen Utensilien aufbewahren. Neben einen Schrank und einer Kommode, gab es noch einen Tisch und zwei Stühle. Es war zwar nicht groß, aber es war mein eigenes kleines Reich. Ich nahm meine Tasche und begann diese zu packen. Verbandsmaterial, verschiedene Medikamente und Salben und zum Schluss noch das chirurgische Besteck. Frau konnte ja nie wissen was auf einen zukam.**

 **Ich verließ die Taverne und beschloss heute auf Banfhlath zu reiten. So wäre ich viel schneller bei meinen Patienten und würde vielleicht nicht so nass werden. Ich zog meinen arisaid um mich und lief zum Stall. Ich holte Banfhlath aus ihrer Box und sattelte die Gute. Trotz des trüben Wetters freute sich meine Gefährtin auf den Ausritt und so führte ich sie in den Stadtteil King's Farms. Dieser Stadtteil war am Rand und dort gab es Felder und Wiesen. Perfekt für Banfhlath zum galoppieren und außerdem wohnte dort einer meiner Patienten. Also konnte ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Mit meinem Ziel vor Augen machte ich mich auf den Weg.**

 **Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages, stand ich wieder vor dem Haus der Finnegans und heute hatte ich eindeutig mehr Zeit eingeplant als Gestern. „Sheas, Banfhlath.", sagte ich zu meiner Gefährtin und sie stoppte sofort. Ich stieg ab und band die Zügel am Gartenzaun der Finnegans fest. Meine Gefährtin senkte ihren Kopf und fing an das Gras zu fressen. Ich nahm meine Tasche, ging zur Haustür und klopfte an diese. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete die Tür sich und Cassidy lies mich eintreten. Hatte ich nicht zu ihr gesagt, sie solle sich schonen? Ich wollte sie gerade zurecht weisen als ich die umgestürzten Möbel sah. Was war hier bitte passiert. „Was?", fragte ich und Cassidy erzählte mir was vorgefallen war. „Das waren diese Schurken von gestern Faith. Sie bedrohten meinen Mann und mich, doch Shay hat sie verjagt. Daraufhin gab mein Mann Shay seine Waffen wieder und er ist Hals über Kopf los um diese Schurken zu bestrafen.", erklärte sie mir hektisch. „Also ist er nur mit seinen Waffen los?", fragte ich sie weiter. „Nein natürlich nicht Faith. Ich gab ihm was von unseren verstorbenen Sohn zum anziehen. Die Zeit hat er sich noch genommen. Er sieht jetzt aus wie ein richtiger Gentleman. Kaum zu glauben das er von einem Boot gestürzt war.", erzählte sie mir. „Danke für die Hilfe, Cassidy. Doch schonen sie sich, ich werde ihn finden und zurück bringen.", versprach ich ihr und verließ das Haus der Finnegans, band die Zügel von Banfhlath los und saß auf. Na Warte Shay Patrick Cormac, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass du nie dein Bett verlassen hättest. Mit diesen Gedanken ritt ich los und hoffte ihn bald zu finden.**

 **Übersetzung: arisaid - Schultertuch für Frauen**

 **Sheas - Halt**


	16. Kapitel 15 - Ich finde dich Shay Patric

**Kapitel 15 - Ich finde dich Shay Patrick Cormac**

 **Nach fünf Minuten des Suchens wusste ich nicht mehr wirklich wo ich war. Na toll jetzt hatte ich mich wegen diesem Kerl auch noch verirrt. Was dachte Shay sich bloß dabei, er war noch lange nicht gesund genug um diese Halunken zu jagen. Männer! Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde des vergeblichen Suchens, stieg ich von meinem Pferd ab. So würde ich Shay nie finden, ich musste auf ein höheres Terrain, dort hatte ich eindeutig einen besseren Überblick. Doch zu meinem Pech, hatte ich heute mein Kleid angezogen und dieses war für eine Kletterpartie nicht ausgelegt. Das gute Stück war ein wenig zu lang und mein Ornat lag mit meinen Pistolen und den versteckten Klingen im Appel Pie. Ich hatte nur meinen Säbel mit, welcher gut versteckt am Sattel von Banfhlath steckte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das der Herr einen auf großen Helden machte. Bevor ich noch ganz wuschig im Kopf wurde, kam mir eine Idee. Bei meinem Kleid störte nur die Länge ein wenig und so nahm ich meinen Säbel und schnitt in Höhe der Knie den Rock ab. Jetzt hatte ich endlich etwas Beinfreiheit, auch wenn einige der Leute mich geschockt anstarrten. Mein arisaid band ich mir als eine Art Gürtel, um meinen Säbel besser zu verstauen.**

 **Nun musste ich nur noch Banfhlath in sichere Obhut geben, aber eine Lösung war schnell gefunden. Ich warf einen Jungen einfach ein 50 Pence Stück zu. „Bringst du mein Pferd zur Taverne Appel Pie?", fragte ich den kleinen Herren. „Kein Problem, Miss.", antwortete er mir und nahm die Zügel von Banfhlath und weg war er. So jetzt würde ich diesen verrückten Assassinen finden, ich lief in eine kleine Gasse und kletterte mühsam eine der Hauswände hoch. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet heute meinen Seilwerfer zu Hause lassen. Nach drei Minuten hatte ich es endlich auf das Hausdach geschafft. Ich blickte mich um, doch Shay konnte ich nicht entdecken. Das einzige was ich sah, war schwarzer Rauch, welcher von einer Ansammlung Häuser aufstieg.**

 **Ohne mir dabei etwas zu denken, lief ich genau in die Richtung des Rauches. Mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, das ich dort mein Zielobjekt finden würde. Ein paar Minuten später war ich bei den Häusern und diese entpuppten sich als eine kleine Festung. Konnte das etwa eines dieser Hauptquartiere sein, von denen damals mein „Informant" gesprochen hatte. Ich schaute mir die Gebäude aus der Ferne an und entdeckte auf den Dächern drei Scharfschützen, welche dort oben ihre Runden liefen. Auf der Erde sah es nicht besser aus, unten standen mindestens zehn Wachen und weitere waren bestimmt über das gesamte Gelände verteilt. Nun dann würde ich mit den Schützen anfangen und danach schauen was meine nächsten Schritte waren. Jetzt konnte ich endlich den Menschen in diesem Stadtviertel helfen und so machte ich mich ans Werk.**

 **Ich lief langsam über ein relativ breites Seil, welches zwischen den Häusern angebracht war, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Leise schlich ich vorwärts über das Dach und zu meinem Glück stand Schütze Nummer eins genau mit seinem Rücken zu mir, ich konnte ihn meinen Säbel in die Nieren stoßen. Er ging auf die Knie und ich durchtrennte seine Kehle. Nummer eins erledigt, fehlten noch zwei weitere. Bevor ich aber zum nächsten schlich, kniete ich mich neben mein letztes Opfer und schloss seine Augen. „** _Requiescat in pace_ **.", murmelte ich und huschte zum nächsten Dach. Wie bei dem ersten Schützen, stand der zweite wieder mit dem Rücken zu mir und so gab ich dem Herren einen kleinen Schubs und er flog vom Dach, in mehrere Meter Tiefe. Ich hörte einen dumpfen Aufschlag und als ich über die Dachkante spähte, lag die Wache mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen auf den Pflastersteinen. So wie sein Kopf zerschmettert war, starb der Schütze wenigstens schnell und musste nicht noch langen leiden.**

 **Ich wand mich von dem Anblick der Leiche ab und lief zur anderen Seite des Daches. Von dort sprang ich auf einen kleinen Vorsprung, um so zum nächsten Hausdach zu gelangen. Ich zog mich an der Kante hoch und versuchte den letzten Schützen zu erspähen. Dieser stand auf der anderen Seite und würde sich bestimmt gleich umdrehen. Ich zog mich schnell auf das Dach und rannte auf ihn zu. Die Wache drehte sich um und schaute mich ganz perplex an, doch da war ich schon bei ihm und rammte ihn meinen Säbel in den Bauch. Er ging auf die Knie und viel zur Seite. Ich schloss die Augen und murmelte die Worte „** _Requie..."_ **als ich plötzlich einen Aufruhr von unten hörte. Hatten die anderen Wachen mich entdeckt? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ich war ganz vorsichtig vorgegangen. Ich stand auf und ging geduckt zur nächsten Dachkante. Ich schaute nach unten und Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Sie hatten mich nicht entdeckt sondern jemand anderen. Unter mir kämpfte ein Mann und dieser kam mir seltsam bekannt vor. Mein Gefühl hatte mich also nicht getrübt und endlich hatte ich meinen verschollenen Patienten gefunden.**

 **Ich stand auf und lief zu meinem letzten Opfer zurück, nahm seine Muskete und lief wieder zurück zum Ort des geschehen. Ich stellte mich an die Kante und zielte mit der Muskete auf einen der Wächter. Als erstes musste ich Shay helfen, bevor ich ihm die Leviten lesen konnte. Der Gute musste sich mit fünf Wachen gleichzeitig herumschlagen, also konnte er etwas Hilfe von oben gut gebrauchen. Als ich mir sicher war zu treffen, feuerte ich die Muskete ab und traf die Wache an der Schulter. Zwar nicht ganz so wie ich es geplant hatte, aber diese Ablenkung nutze Shay um ihn zu seinem Schöpfer zu schicken.**

 **Da ich nun mein Pulver verschossen hatte, konnte ich ruhig direkt in den Kampf eingreifen. Shay wollte sich gerade seinen letzten Gegner widmen, als ich diesen armen Kerl mit einem Luftattentat über den Jordan schickte. „Das war meiner, Prinzessin!", meckerte mich Shay als Begrüßung voll. „Ich wollte nur helfen, außerdem habe ich dich gesucht, mo chride.", antwortete ich ihm leicht schnippisch. „Und nichts zu danken wegen den Scharfschützen, die habe ich schon erledigt.", ergänzte ich noch meine Erläuterungen. „Ähm, danke Prinzessin, doch es fehlt immer noch einer und zwar der Anführer dieser Bande. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich finden.", meinte Shay. „Dann nutze doch deinen Adlerblick, mo chride." „Gute Idee", sagte er noch und dann war sein Blick irgendwie in die Ferne gerichtet. Echt so was war wirklich unheimlich, dass manche Leute so was konnten. „Ich habe ihn gefunden, klettere du voraus Prinzessin.",gab mir Shay den Befehl. „Ich übernehme lieber die Rückendeckung und du gehst voran", erwiderte ich ihm. „Warum?", fragte er zurück und schien mich erst jetzt richtig wahrzunehmen. „Interessante Kleidung Faith. Bei welchem Schneider gibt es diese Mode?", wollte er wissen und schien alles andere als begeistert mich so zu sehen. „Das ist deine verdammte Schuld, Shay Cormac. Du musstest hier ja unbedingt einen auf Held machen, anstatt schön brav im Bett zu liegen. Sind deine Wunden schon richtig verheilt, nein sind sie nicht. Und jetzt hör gefälligst auf mich so anzugrinsen, du Schuft.", redete ich mich in Rage und ich hätte bestimmt noch weiter rumgezetert, wenn uns nicht eine Stimme unterbrochen hätte.**

 **„** **Na wen haben wir denn da? Ist der falsche Ort für dich Freundchen. Nimm deine kleine Hure und verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.", sprach uns ein Kerl von der Seite an. Shay zog sein Schwert und seinen Dolch und ich machte mich ebenfalls Kampfbereit. „Jetzt müssen wir den Anführer nicht mehr suchen. Das ist der Kerl, Prinzessin. Wenn wir den ausschalten, haben die Bürger von Greenwich wieder ein besseres Leben.", flüsterte Shay mir zu. „Wie schön, dann lass ich meine Wut eben an diesen Kerl aus.", sagte ich etwas lauter und ging auf meinen Gegner zu. „Und mo chride, mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig.", sagte ich in Shay's Richtung und blockte schon den ersten Angriff des Anführers. „Sieh an, das Weibsbild will also kämpfen, na dann los.", lud mein Gegner mich förmlich ein ihm eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich hasste zu kämpfen, doch heute war ich so geladen, dass ich richtig Lust dazu hatte.**

 **Mein Gegenüber holte erneut zu einem Schlag mit dem Säbel aus, doch ich wich mit einer Drehung geschickt aus und startete nun selbst einen Angriff. Hinter mir hörte ich weiteren Kampflärm, also konnte Shay sich noch ein wenig austoben. Ich versuchte meinen Gegner an der linken Seite zu treffen, doch er parierte meinen Schlag und ich duckte mich um seinen Konterschlag auszuweichen, ich trat ihn mit meinem rechten Bein gegen sein linkes Schienbein. Der Anführer geriet leicht ins straucheln, so nutzte ich meine Chance und erwischte ihn mit meinem Säbel am Arm. Er schrie kurz vor Schmerz auf. „Du dreckiges kleines Miststück! Stirb Schlampe!", beschimpfte er mich jetzt und wurde immer wütender.**

 **Mein Gegner rannte jetzt auf mich zu, ich ging einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und stellte ihm ein Bein. In seiner Rage merkte er dies nicht und flog ziemlich unelegant auf den staubigen Boden. Bevor er sich wieder aufraffen konnte stellte ich einen Fuß auf seinen Rücken und drückte meinen Säbel in seine Schulterblätter. „Gnade, Miss. Ich hatte es nicht so gemeint", bettelte er mich an. Ich nahm meinen Säbel weg und stellte meinen Fuß wieder auf den Boden. Der Anführer erhob sich „Danke Miss. Ihr seid zu gütig.", murmelte er. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ein Schuss viel und mein Gegner mit einem Loch in der Brust zu Boden sank. Er starrte mich noch einen kurzen Augenblick an und dann war es vorbei. Der Anführer von den Banditen in Greenwich war Tod. „Sag mal spinnst du?", fauchte ich den Schützen an. „Du darfst nicht so nachsichtig sein. Er hätte mit dir keine Gnade gehabt, Prinzessin. Und wisch dir das Blut aus dem Gesicht", antwortete Shay mir ruhig. Ich kramte in meiner Rocktasche, doch ich hatte leider kein Taschentuch dabei. Shay hielt mir seines hin. „Danke", nuschelte ich und versuchte mir das Blut abzuwischen.**

 **Als ich wieder halbwegs vorzeigbar war, kniete ich mich neben den Toten und schloss seine noch geöffneten Augen. „Requiem aeternam dona ei, et lux perpetua luceat ei.", sagte ich leise und stand kurz darauf auf. Shay schaute mich etwas komisch an. „Was ist los mo chride?", wollte ich von ihm wissen. „Wieso hast du das gemacht, Prinzessin?", fragte er mich leicht neugierig. „Mein Mentor brachte mir bei, die Toten zu respektieren und das mache ich bis heute. Ist zwar ein verdammt alter Brauch, aber ich habe es mir angewöhnt. Stört es dich etwa?", stellte ich ihm eine Gegenfrage. „Es ist nur seltsam. Als ich in die Bruderschaft eintrat wurde mir so etwas nicht gelehrt.", antwortete Shay mir. „Ist bestimmt überall anders. Aber sollten wir vielleicht die Flagge von diesen Gaunern kappen, dann wissen die Bürger, dass sie jetzt in Ruhe leben können.", schlug ich meinen Partner vor.**

 **Shay schien meinen Vorschlag zu akzeptieren und ich wartete brav auf ihn, während er die Flagge dieser Gauner kappte. Als er wieder neben mir landete, gingen wir gemeinsam zu den kleinen Hauptplatz des "Fort" und Shay warf die Flagge einfach in die Feuerschale. Von dieser kam also der schwarze Rauch. „Was starrst du mich so an,Prinzessin?", wollte Shay von mir wissen. „Du siehst nur so anders aus, aber diese Sachen stehen dir mo chride. ", antwortete ich ihm und lief eine kleine Runde um Shay herum. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem schwarzen langen Ledermantel, welcher an den Schultern rote Verzierungen besaß und unter dem Mantel trug er eine gelbe Weste, darunter ein weißes Hemd. Seine Hose war schwarz und die Stiefel ebenfalls. Shay hatte seine dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und sein Bart war komplett verschwunden.**

 **„** **Ich wusste das du ohne den Bart besser aussiehst.", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst, aber Shay hatte es trotzdem gehört. „Mir wurde von einer jungen Dame der Tipp gegeben, das mir ein Bart nicht stehen würde und so wollte ich es einfach mal testen.", sagte er zu mir und ich merkte wie ich langsam rot wurde.**

 **Währenddessen wand Shay sich von mir ab und beugte sich über eine der Leichen. Er hob anscheinend was von dieser auf und murmelte dabei etwas in seinen nichtvorhanden Bart. „Was sagst du mo chride?", wollte ich wissen, denn meine Neugier siegte mal wieder. „Nichts", bekam ich als Antwort von ihm. „Na auch egal. Wollen wir uns dann deiner Verletzung widmen?", fragte ich ihn weiter. „Woher...?", doch weiter kam Shay nicht, wir bemerkten beide eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Ich drehte mich um und vor uns beiden stand ein älterer Herr. Wer mochte das bloß sein und viel wichtiger. Was wollte er von uns?**


	17. Kapitel 16 - Der Colonel

**Kapitel 16 - Der Colonel**

 **Shay wollte schon seine Pistole ziehen, doch der Mann machte eine friedliche Geste und Shay wartete erst einmal ab. Ich trat langsam näher zu Shay und musterte diesen Herren aufmerksam. Der Fremde hatte einen Dreispitz auf, sah nach guter Qualität aus, darunter trug er eine dieser weißen Perücken. Sein Mantel war Schwarz und mit goldenen Stickereien verziert. Die Hose war dunkelrot und unter seinem Mantel trug er eine weißes Hemd, welches nach neuester Mode mit großen Rüschen ausgestattet war, darüber hatte er noch eine gold- gelbe Weste an. Die Stiefel waren aus einfachen schwarzen Leder. Um seine Hüfte trug der Fremde ein Schwert und eine Schärpe mit einem mir bekannten Zeichen darauf. Kurz huschte mein Blick zu seiner rechten Hand, ich wollte nur meine Vermutung bestätigen und tatsächlich sah ich einen mir bekannten Ring mit dem Tatzenkreuz darauf. Also war dieser Herr vor uns, vom Orden der Templer. Ich hatte ihn auch schon mal irgendwo gesehen, doch es viel mir einfach nicht mehr ein wo das war.**

 **Nur was wollte er von uns beiden, obwohl er wollte bestimmt mit Shay reden und ich war zufällig anwesend. Ich trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und wollte warten was als nächstes kam.* „** ** _Keine Angst ich bin ein Freund. Die Finnegans hatten sich Sogen um euch gemacht und mich gebeten nach Ihnen zu sehen, Master Cormac.",_** **erklärte er uns. „Aber wie ich sehe hatten sie eine gute Hilfe.", wand der Fremde sich jetzt an mich. „** ** _Ich bin Colonel Monro.",_** **stellte er sich uns endlich vor. „** ** _Colonel",_** **antwortete ihm Shay kurz. Mein Partner versuchte sich ein Urteil über den Colonel zu bilden und bestimmt konnte er sich denken, wer genau vor uns stand.**

 **„** ** _Ich kam um zu helfen, aber wie ich sehe zu spät. Danke für eure Hilfe mit diesem Gesindel. Eine Seuche von New York."_** **, gab der Colonel seine Absicht kund. Doch Shay reichte diese Aussage nicht wirklich und ich spürte wie er leicht wütend wurde. „** ** _Was schert es Euch? Ihr Rotröcke seid doch nichts anderes als Gutsherren. Das Stadtvolk hier muss hart schuften um einigermaßen zu überleben.",_** **gab Shay ihm Kontra. „** ** _Eure Meinung kann ich Euch nicht übel nehmen. Einige meiner Stammesgenossen waren wenig hilfreich. Aber ich folge einem anderen Plan.",_** **sagte er und ich schaute ihn skeptisch an. Seine Aussage war sehr zweideutig. Bezog er sie nun auf die Rotröcke oder auf seine Ordensbrüder. Ich schaute zu Shay, doch dieser redete schon wieder mit dem Colonel. „** ** _Und der da wäre?"_** **, wollte er jetzt weiter von seinem Gegenüber wissen. „** ** _Mich kümmern. Ich wünsche, dass die Kolonisten sicher und erfolgreich sind."_** **, sprach der Colonel weiter „** ** _Noble Worte"_** **, antwortete Shay ihm wieder sehr einsilbig. „** ** _Vielleicht können ja Taten überzeugen, Master Cormac._** **Eure Begleitung kann gerne mitkommen** ** _"_** ** _,_** **meinte er und lief in östliche Richtung.**

 **Shay und ich schauten uns an. Wir konnten ja mal schauen was uns der Templer zeigen wollte und so folgten wir ihm. Auf dem Weg unterhielten sich die beiden Herren und ich hörte einfach zu. Der Colonel verglich Shay mit dem ältesten Sohn der Finnegans und das sie beide eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten. Fürsorge. Der Sohn der Finnegans wollte genau so wie der Colonel eine bessere Wellt erschaffen. Bei diesem Kommentar gab ich ein schnauben von mir. Das kannte ich aber ganz anders. Und das sagte ich auch den beiden „Ihr nutzt die Menschen doch nur aus, unterdrückt die armen und schwachen, schränkt die Menschen immer mehr in ihrer Freiheit ein." Das brachte mir vom Colonel einen sehr skeptischen Blick und ich war sicher das er mich von diesem Augenblick an nicht mehr mochte. „Wir wollen den Menschen in den Kolonien helfen, wie schon gesagt ich werde Euch zeigen, womit wir den Kolonisten helfen, Miss.", damit hatte er mir alles gesagt und er wand sich wieder Shay zu.**

 **Ich lies mich ein kleines Stück zurückfallen und beobachtete die beiden Herren vor mir genau. Was wollte der Templer von einem Assassinen? Shay war ein ehemaliger Assassine, seine Bruderschaft hielt ihn ja für Tod. Also was? Und dann kam mir die Erkenntnis. Ein ehemaliger Assassine wäre perfekt für die Templer um ihre Ziele umzusetzen. Doch wollte Shay wirklich zu unseren Feinden wechseln? Das konnte ich nicht so recht glauben, obwohl hier in den Kolonien drehten sich die Uhren anders. Die hiesigen Assassinen unterdrückten das Volk wo sie nur konnten und das alles im Namen der Freiheit. Nur warum machten sie so was? Welche Ziele verfolgten die Assassinen hier in den Kolonien?**

 **In meine Gedanken versunken, merkte ich nicht, dass die beiden Herren angehalten hatten und so lief ich prompt in Shay rein. Das brachte mich schlagartig in die Realität zurück und Shay schaute mich dazu noch mit einem bösen Blick an. Ich lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gespräch der beiden Herren zu lenken. Doch so richtig klappte es nicht. Ich hörte nur etwas von Stadterneuerung und das die Templer dies in New York vorhatten. Moment mal. Schlagartig war ich wieder bei der Sache. "Ihr wollt den Leuten hier wirklich helfen?", fragte ich den Colonel einfach. Er schaute von Shay zu mir und bejahte meine Frage. "Verrückte Welt", murmelte ich nur und behelligte die beiden nicht weiter.**

 **Nachdem die beiden Herren anscheinend alles besprochen hatten, kam Shay zu mir. Ich hatte mir in der Zwischenzeit ein schattiges Plätzchen gesucht und die beiden einfach beobachtet. "Und alles besprochen?", fragte ich ihn leicht zickig. "Ja", kam eine knappe Antwort von Shay und er wollte anscheinend wieder zu den Finnegans, doch ich hielt ihn auf. „Shay deine Verletzung. Komm ich werde sie behandeln.", sagte ich jetzt etwas ruhiger. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Meine Tasche ist bei mir zu Hause, mo chride.", meinte ich bloß und ging in die andere Richtung.**

 **Keine Minute später liefen wir zusammen zum Appel Pie. „Faith", begann er nach einer Weile das Gespräch erneut. „Mhm" „Diese Chance könnte ein Neuanfang für mich sein. Ich muss die Assassinen aufhalten und wenn ich den Menschen mit solchen Projekten helfen kann, dann werde ich es tun. Ich muss meine Schuld begleichen. Die Vergangenheit kann ich nicht mehr ändern, aber die Zukunft schon und vielleicht kann ich diesmal das richtige tun.", erklärte Shay mir seine Entscheidung. „Und den Templern helfen?", fragte ich skeptisch nach. „Sie scheinen gutes für die Bürger der Kolonien zu wollen." „Also da wo ich herkomme bestimmt nicht. Dort geht es ihnen nur um ihr eigens Wohl.", vertrat ich meine Meinung. „Wie wäre es wenn du den hiesigen Templern eine Chance gibst. Mit ihrer Hilfe könntest du deinen Auftrag ausführen. Du kannst nicht alleine kämpfen, Faith. Lass mich dir helfen und zusammen werden wir nicht nochmal so eine Katastrophe wie in Lissabon geschehen lassen". Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah in seine Augen. Aus diesen sprach die Wahrheit. „Aber was sagen die anderen Templer dazu, wenn dir eine Assassine hilft. Zu diesem Verein werde ich nicht wechseln. Merk dir das Shay Patrick Cormac.", gab ich ihm meine Zustimmung. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Prinzessin. Außerdem brauchst du dringend Training.", sagte er jetzt grinsend zu mir.**

 **Ich bog um die nächste Ecke und stand vor dem Tor, welches zum Grundstück der Grants führte. „Wow, ein Haus mit Garten und eigenem Stall. Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte mich Shay, während wir durch das Tor schritten. „Das gehört den Grants. Sie besitzen eine Taverne und ich helfe als Bedienung abends aus. Dafür lassen sich mich hier wohnen.", erzählte ich ihm und lief in Richtung des Stalls. Ich öffnete die Stalltür und da kam mir schon meine Gefährtin entgegen. Der kleine Junge hatte sie einfach in den Stall gestellt und bestimmt keinen Bescheid gesagt. Gut dann würde ich noch schnell Banfhlath absatteln und mich anschließend um Shay kümmern.**

 **Ich nahm die Zügel meines Pferdes, doch diese wollte lieber Shay beschnuppern als in ihre Box zu gehen. „Na mo álainn.", redete Shay meine Gefährtin an. Ich versuchte Banfhlath in ihre Box zu bekommen, doch sie wollte einfach nicht. „Schön! Dann stell du sie in ihre Box. Scheint ja einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben, die Gute!", meinte ich beleidigt und gab Shay einfach die Zügel. Dieser führte Banfhlath ohne Probleme in die Box. „Soll ich?", fragte mich Shay und deutete auf den Sattel. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", meinte ich nur zu ihm. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf mich, weil dein Pferd mich mag", fragte er mich grinsend. „Nö!", antwortete ich leicht eingeschnappt. „Wusste doch das du ein Frauenschwarm bist, also ...", weiter kam ich nicht, Shay brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ich stimmte mit ein.**

 **Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, sattelte ich Banfhlath ab und hing den Sattel über einen Balken. „Wo hast du diesen Sattel her?", fragte mich Shay. „Von der hiesigen Bruderschaft geliehen, warum?" „Der gehört Liam.", meinte er nur und verließ fast fluchtartig den Stall. Memo an mich, Liam in Shay's Gegenwart nicht erwähnen. Ich gab Banfhlath noch Heu in die Raufe, ein paar Möhren in die Krippe, schloss die Tür ihrer Box, nahm noch meine Tasche und folgte Shay. Dieser wartete brav draußen auf mich und musste sich den prüfenden Blicken von Margery stellen.**

 **Ich ging an Shay vorbei, griff seine Hand und führte ihn zum Haus. „Hallo Chefin, darf ich dir Shay vorstellen.", meinte ich gut gelaunt und bekam von ihr einen schockierten Blick. „Männerbesuch war aber nicht abgemacht.", sagte sie. Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Shay aus seiner Starre gelöst. „Guten Abend Ms. Grant. Ich bin erfreut sie kennenzulernen.", sagte er höflich zu ihr. „Spar dir das, Junge. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten und wenn du Faith nur ein Haar krümmst oder schlimmer, sie unsittlich berührst, wirst du mich kennen lernen.",fauchte sie ihn an und ich musste mir das grinsen verkneifen. Doch bevor sie Shay noch etwas antat, wollte ich zumindest seinen Besuch bei mir erklären. „Margery, Shay ist mein Patient. Können wir dann bitte rein?", fragte ich sie höflich. „Na gut. Aber ich werde dich im Auge behalten", knurrte sie in Shay's Richtung.**

 **Immer noch grinsend führte ich meinen Assassinen ins Haus und zu meinem Behandlungszimmer. „Setz dich auf den Stuhl, mo chride.", sagte ich und huschte schnell wieder in die Küche. Dort schnappte ich mir einen Eimer und holte von draußen etwas Wasser. Umständlich! Als ich wieder zurück in der Küche war, kippte ich das Wasser in einen Topf und stellte diesen auf das Feuer. Nach fünf Minuten kochte es und ich füllte das Wasser vorsichtig in eine Schale. Jetzt konnte ich loslegen und damit ging ich wieder in mein Behandlungszimmer zu Shay.**

 **Übersetzung: mo álainn (irisch)- meine Schöne**

 *** und Kursiv - zitiert aus dem Spiel**


	18. Kapitel 17 - Ale und ernste Gespräche

**Kapitel 17 - Ale und ernste Gespräche**

 **„** **Tschuldige, dass du solange warten musstest, mo chride.", sagte ich als ich wieder das Zimmer betrat. Shay schaute zu mir und ich erkannte, dass er eines meiner Bücher in der Hand hatte. „So was liest du, Prinzessin?", fragte er mich. Ich ging zu ihm und nahm das Buch aus seiner Hand und schaute auf den Umschlag. „Medizinische Pflanzen und ihre Wirkung" stand dort geschrieben. „Ja ich kann nicht alles Wissen. Muss ich ja auch nicht immer, ich sollte nur wissen wo es geschrieben steht.", meinte ich und begab mich zu der Kommode. Dort holte ich einen Tiegel mit meiner speziellen Salbe heraus und stellte diesen auf den Tisch. „Zieh deinen Mantel, die Weste und das Hemd aus, mo chride.", sagte ich zu meinen Patienten. Dieser gehorchte ohne Wiederworte und so konnte ich ihn nochmals untersuchen.**

 **„** **Du machst doch nicht etwa wieder diese Salbe auf mich drauf?", fragte Shay nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. „Doch das hatte ich vor, aber in dieser ist mehr Myrre, deshalb geht es vom Geruch her. Jetzt dreh dich bitte ein Stück, damit ich an deinen Rücken komme.", bat ich ihn höflich. Ich untersuchte die Wunde am Rücken und war überrascht. Sie war nicht wieder aufgegangen. Ich versorgte die Verletzung und wand mich als nächstes seiner Brust zu. „Du hattest Glück, mo chride. Die Wunde ist nur etwas mehr gerötet als gestern und nicht wieder aufgegangen.", meinte ich. „Mhm", mehr bekam ich nicht als Antwort und so versorgte ich seine Verletzungen. „Kannst du bitte aufstehen? Ich will deinen Verband neu anlegen.", gab ich Shay weitere Anweisungen. Ich legte Shay die Verbände neu an und wunderte mich warum er so ruhig war. Nun vielleicht dachte er nach, überlegte ich und bekam Shay's Blick welcher auf mir Ruhte nicht mit.**

 **„** **So du kannst dich wieder anziehen." meinte ich als ich fertig war. Shay schwieg mich weiterhin an und langsam wurde mir diese Stille zu viel. Warum sagte dieser Kerl jetzt kein Wort zu mir? Soll einer die Männer verstehen! Ich räumte meine Utensilien in die Kommode zurück und die dreckigen Verbände wanderten direkt in die Wäsche. Dann drehte ich mich zu Shay um. Er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder komplett angekleidet und legte gerade seine Waffen an. „Was ist los mit dir Shay?", fragte ich ihn direkt. Er schaute mich verwirrt an „Ähm, gar nichts. Es ist gar nichts, Prinzessin. Danke für diese Behandlung. Soll ich dich dafür bezahlen?" „Nein, ich will kein Geld. Ich will den Menschen nur helfen, mehr nicht mo chride. Willst du vielleicht noch ein Ale trinken, bevor du wieder zu den Finnegans gehst?", fragte ich ihn und überschlug schnell in meinen Kopf meinen aktuellen Bestand an Bargeld. Müsste reichen. „Gerne, aber nur wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistet.", meinte er jetzt wieder grinsend zu mir. „Okay, aber lass mich erst was anderes anziehen. Ich kann mit jeder Dirne mithalten." „Nein, die wären neidisch auf dich", murmelte Shay, doch ich hörte es und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase.**

 **Ich verließ das Zimmer und Shay folgte mir wiedereinmal. „Geh einfach den Flur entlang und am Ende rechts. Du kommst genau an der Theke raus. Sag Alex einfach, dass ich dich geschickt hätte.", sagte ich noch und lief in die andere Richtung und ließ Shay allein. Ich stieg die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer empor und öffnete die Tür. Als ich mich umschaute, bemerkte ich das mein Chaos einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Ich sollte dringend aufräumen. Auf den Boden lagen überall meine Sachen, saubere sowie dreckige und mittendrein noch vereinzelt ein paar Bücher. Kurz das reinste Faith-Chaos. Ich fischte meinen grauen Ornat aus der Truhe, das einzige Kleidungsstück was noch dort drinnen war und legte diesen an. Mein Kleid landete bei diesen ganzen anderen Krempel. Ich würde mich später darum kümmern. Schnell verließ ich mein Zimmer und huschte nach unten zum Schankraum.**

 **Am Tresen sah ich schon Alex, wie er mich angrinste. Ihm gegenüber saß Shay. Beide hatten ein leeres Glas vor sich und ich war mir ziemlich sicher das da kein Ale drin war. Ich setzte mich neben Shay. „Hier, Faith, auch einen für dich.", begrüßte mich Alex und schenkte mir ebenfalls einen Whiskey ein. Shay bekam auch gleich noch einen weiteren. „Slàinte", sagte ich und hob mein Glas. Alex und Shay erwiderten meinen Trinkspruch. „So Faith, du weist ja wo alles steht, ich brauch mal ne kurze Pause. Shay, meine Frau bringt dir gleich was zu Essen. Du hältst die Stellung Faith. Bin in einer halben Stunde zurück, dann kannst du dir den restlichen Abend frei nehmen.", sagte Alex und verschwand schon in Richtung Küche.**

 **Ich schaute mich in der Schenke um, doch es waren nur die üblichen Stammgäste hier und die hatten alle was zu trinken. Ich ging auf die andere Seite der Theke. „Und willst du noch ein Ale oder reicht die der Whiskey?", fragte ich meinen Gegenüber. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurde ich von dir eingeladen, Prinzessin oder war das gelogen?", grinste er mich schelmisch an. „Nein ich halte meine Versprechen, mo chride. Bitte ein frisch gezapftes Ale für dich.", und ich stellte ihm einen Krug vor seine Nase. „Trinkst du etwa kein Ale mit?", fragte Shay mich. „Doch! Aber kein Ale, das mag ich nicht so gern. Dafür das.", sprach ich grinsend und holte eine Weinflasche hervor. „Du weist schon, dass dich diese Angewohnheit noch mehr zu einer Prinzessin macht. Das einfache Volk liebt Ale und keinen Wein, Prinzessin." „Mo chride wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich eine Prinzessin bin. Nennen Sie mir doch bitte die Gründe für diese Behauptung, Mister Cormac.", forderte ich Shay lachend auf. „Wenn Sie es wünschen, Prinzessin. Als erster Grund, du sprichst wie eine dieser feinen englischen Ladys. In Lissabon hat mir dein schottischer Dialekt besser gefallen. Als nächster Punkt. Du trinkst Wein statt Ale! Das sagt schon alles. Aber warum redest du überhaupt so? Willst du nicht das die Leute wissen wo du herkommst, oder was hat dein Verhalten für Gründe? Das würde ich gern von dir Wissen oder habe ich da jetzt einen Wunden Punkt getroffen?", wollte er von mir Wissen und sah mich dabei mit einem bittenden Blick an.**

 **Ich schaute mich kurz um und entdeckte einen Gast mit leerem Becher. Schnell füllte ich einen neuen auf und brachte dem Gast sein Getränk. „So da bin ich wieder.", meinte ich lächelnd und trank noch einen Schluck aus meinem Glas. „Ich warte Prinzessin", meinte Shay ruhig und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher. Mist er hatte meine Verzögerungstaktik durchschaut. Ich füllte mein Glas nach und überlegte wie ich am besten anfangen sollte. Er schaute mich mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen an und wartete.**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht wo ich am besten Anfangen soll, mo chride.", sagte ich zu ihm. „Wie wäre es am Anfang, da beginnen die meisten Geschichten doch immer.", meinte Shay ehrlich zu mir. „Okay, Shay ich werde es versuchen. Ich wurde am 29. Februar im Jahre des Herren 1736 geboren, in der schönen schottischen Stadt Edinburgh." „Du hast wirklich am 29. Februar Geburtstag?", fragte er mich ungläubig. „Ja hab ich, ist doch nicht so schlimm, oder?" „Nein. Es ist ein Datum, dass man sich leicht merken kann.", sagte Shay grinsend zu mir. „ Kann ich weiter erzählen?" „Ja aber zuerst hätte ich doch noch gerne eins".**

 **Ich nahm seinen Krug und füllte ihn erneut auf. „Bitteschön, mo chride, wo war ich stehengeblieben?" „Das du in Edinburgh geboren wurdest.", half er mir auf die Sprünge. „Genau. Mit vier Jahren verlor ich meine Mutter an die Pocken, ich selbst überlebte und von da an kümmerte sich meine Großtante um mich." „Was war mit deinem Vater oder hattest du keinen?" „Doch Shay", sagte ich traurig, „aber über diese Person möchte ich vorerst nicht reden" „Entschuldige, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen" „Schon gut, woher solltest du so was wissen, aber weiter in meinem Leben. Meine Großtante war leider nicht mehr die jüngste und so war ich mit 10 Jahren auf mich gestellt." „ Du warst nicht wirklich ganz allein oder? Ich meine in meiner Kindheit habe ich auch so manches mal ein Brot gestohlen, aber Abends hatte ich ein zu Hause wo ich hingehen konnte."**

 **Ich lächelte Shay traurig an. „Nein mo chride, du hast Recht, ich war nicht ganz allein sondern da waren Anna, Dougal und Rupert. Wir haben uns gegenseitig beschützt, doch in einer Oktobernacht half das alles nichts." „Was ist geschehen, Faith?", fragte Shay mich aufrichtig. „Wir legten uns in unserem Versteck schlafen, als uns in der Nacht englische Deserteure fanden. Dougal und Rupert hatten keine Chance gegen sie. Die Deserteure töteten sie. Als diese Kerle Anna und mich fanden, vergewaltigten sie meine Freundin. Anna war vier Jahre älter als ich und sah schon aus wie eine junge Dame. Diese Schweine zwangen mich, es mit anzusehen. Nachdem sie mit ihr fertig waren, wollten sie eigentlich abhauen, aber Anna verletzte ihren Offizier mit ihrem Signa duh am Bein. Dieser elende Bastard zog daraufhin seine Pistole und drückte einfach ab. Es war ein Kopfschuss, sie war sofort tot. Ich glaube wegen diesem Erlebnis habe ich eine Abneigung gegen die Dinger. Jedenfalls war ihr Anführer dann richtig sauer und das ließ er an mir aus. Er selbst nannte es einfach eine kleine Lektion, aber in Wirklichkeit war er ein krankes Schwein.", sagte ich und versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.**

 **„** **So bin wieder da, Faith, kannst jetzt deinen Abend genießen", sagte auf einmal Alex neben mir. Ich nickte ihm zu, nahm meine Weinflasche und deutete Shay an mir zu folgen. Wir setzten uns an einem abgelegenen Tisch, in einer kleinen Nische und Shay setzte sich genau neben mich. „Was stellte dieser Kerl mit dir an, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Shay mich vorsichtig. „Damals dachte ich er hätte mich nur gequält, doch mittlerweile weiß ich das dieser Kerl mich gefoltert hat. Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht mich so zuzurichten. Er fügte mir lauter Schnitte auf meinem Körper zu. Nicht tödlich aber tief genug das ich heute noch was davon habe. Während dieser Prozedur viel ich irgendwann in Ohnmacht und als ich wieder zu mir kam, brannte unser Versteck und die Kerle waren verschwunden. Heute kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie ich da raus kam. Ich weiß nur noch als ich wieder aufwachte waren fünf Tage vergangen. Mein Mentor John rettete mich. Meine Genesung dauerte mehrere Monate und im Frühjahr das folgenden Jahres entschloss ich mich eine Assassine zu werden. Mit dreizehn nahm mich mein Mentor mit nach London und dort lernte ich eine Lady Melanie kennen. Sie brachte mir bei wie eine englische Dame zu reden, wie man sich in der feinen Gesellschaft bewegte und all so was. Ich habe es mir dann über die Jahre angeeignet, so fiel ich in London weniger auf. Jetzt weist du warum ich so geschwollen rede.", sagte ich und ein Stein viel von meinem Herzen, warum wusste ich nicht, aber ich fühlte mich viel besser. Shay sah mich an und grinste „Nun Prinzessin, du hast also doch eine höhere Ausbildung genossen, dachte ich mir doch.", sagte er und trank seinen Becher aus.**

 **„** **Bin gleich wieder da, Prinzessin.", und damit stand er auf und holte sich seinen vierten Krug. Ich schaute ihm nach. Er hatte nichts weiter zu mir gesagt, Shay hatte einfach zugehört. Es kam keine Tränenflut wie bei Jenny als sie von meinem Schicksal erfuhr. Oder wie bei meinem Assassinenbruder Jack, dieser hatte mich förmlich mit Mitleid übergossen. „Und von wem hast du das Heilen gelernt?", holte mich Shay wieder in die Wirklichkeit. „Oh. Das war die engste Freundin meiner Mutter, Geillis. Sie lehrte mich die Grundlagen und brachte mir alles über Kräuterkunde bei. In London hatte ich mich dann immer heimlich in die Vorlesungen der Medizinstudenten geschlichen und dort was gelernt. Und ab und zu brachten mir einige Ärzte was bei. Aber das meiste habe ich durch zusehen gelernt. Darf ich dich jetzt um deine Lebensgeschichte bitten, mo chride?", fragte ich ihn grinsend. Ja Shay schaffte es irgendwie meine trüben Gedanken fortzuscheuchen und darüber war ich mehr als froh.**

 **„** **Nach dieser Offenheit von dir, na klar.", sagte er fröhlich. „Danke. Wo und wann wurdest du geboren Shay?", waren meine ersten Fragen an ihn. „Soll das etwa ein Verhör werden?" „Shay beantworte meine Fragen nicht mit einer Gegenfrage und ja ich will alles von dir wissen", sagte ich lachend. „Aber beschwere dich nicht, du hast es so gewollt, falls du einschläfst. Mein Leben ist nicht wirklich spannend", meinte er immer noch lachend. „Ich wurde hier in New York geboren, am 18. Dezember 1731. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, ich hab sie also nie kennengelernt. Mein Vater war bei der Handelsmarine und so kümmerte sich meine Tante um mich. Die Gute hatte es nicht immer leicht mit mir, ich zog die Schwierigkeiten magisch an." erzählte er mir und ich musste grinsen. Dieses Talent schien er heute noch zu haben, wenn ich an heute Nachmittag dachte. „Und wie hast du es geschafft diesen Schwierigkeiten zu entkommen?", fragte ich ich frech. Shay's Miene wurde kurz düster, doch er antwortete mir. „Mein bester Freund half mir, Liam O'Brian. Später begleitete ich meinen alten Herren zur See und mein Vater lehrte mich das Kämpfen. Ich erschoss sogar einen Piraten, welcher das Schiff meines Vaters entern wollte." „Und wie lange warst du auf See, mo chride?" „Herbst 1747. Ich war meine Tante besuchen und das Schiff meines Vaters versank in einem Sturm. Keiner Überlebte. Die Zeit danach liegt wie in einem trüben Nebel für mich. Ich durchstreifte die Schenken und prügelte mich mit jeden, der mich schräg anschaute. Doch Liam war immer an meiner Seite. Er brachte mich dann zu Achilles und in die Bruderschaft. Dort konnte ich meinen Kampfstil verbessern und hatte für kurze Zeit eine Familie, aber eines störte mich immer an den Assassinen." „Und was?", wollte ich unbedingt wissen. „Ich fühlte mich nicht frei. Diese Regeln, ich meine das Credo, engten mich ein und ich begann sie zu hinterfragen. Die anderen glaubten mir nicht was dort in Lissabon passiert war und wollten weiter nach diesen Artefakten suchen. Ich stahl das Manuskript und versuchte zu fliehen. Sie stellten mich auf der Klippe in Davenport. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich sprang. Ich meine... Mir war zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles egal. Ich hatte das Leben tausender unschuldiger Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Meine Seele wäre da eh nicht mehr ins Gewicht gefallen. Doch wie durch ein Wunder überlebte ich und meine zweite Chance werde ich nutzen, um diesen Wahnsinn aufzuhalten. Es dürfen keine weiteren unschuldigen Bürger verletzt werden.", beendete er seine Geschichte und ich war sprachlos.**

 **Soviel Wahrheit hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich trankt noch einen Schluck aus meinem Becher. Nach diesem Geständnis von Shay brauchte ich was stärkeres. Ich stand auf und ging zu Alex. „Zwei", sagte ich knapp und Alex stellte mir gleich die Flasche hin und einen weiteren Krug Ale für Shay. Ich nickte ihm zu, schnappte mir die Flasche, die zwei Becher, den Krug und brachte alles zu unserm Tisch. Ich stellte das Ale vor Shay ab, dazu einen der Becher und füllte diesen mit Whiskey. Ich selbst füllte meinen Becher fast voll. „Dann auf den Neuanfang, mo chride.", sagte ich und leerte meinen Becher in einem Zug. Oh das würde morgen früh Kopfschmerzen geben, doch eine Schottin wurde nicht besoffen. „Auf einen Neuanfang, Prinzessin", sagte Shay und trank ebenfalls. „ Aber, Prinzessin ich bereue es nicht, dass ich zu den Assassinen gegangen bin, sonst hätte ich dich nicht kennengelernt." „ Aber sag jetzt nicht Schicksal, mo chride. Ich glaube nicht an Schicksal sondern ...," „Ich mache mir mein Glück", sagten wir beide gleichzeitig.**

 **Ich wollte mir gerade noch einen Becher Whisky nachschenken, als Shay mir die Flasche aus der Hand nahm. „Ich glaube du hast genug für heute Prinzessin." meinte er. „Shay.", sagte ich ernst zu ihm „Ich bin nicht betrunken. Eine Schottin ist erst betrunken, wenn sie nicht mehr stehen kann!", sprach ich zu Ende und stand auf, um zu beweisen wie nüchtern ich war. Ich sah Shay noch aufspringen, dann war alles dunkel und ich wachte am nächsten Morgen in meinem Bett auf.**


	19. Kapitel 18 - Das letzte Ale war wohl sch

**Kapitel 18 - Das letzte Ale war wohl schlecht**

Mein Kopf zersprang und ich schwor mir in Gedanken, nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken. Das letzte Glas Wein war eindeutig schlecht gewesen und eine andere Frage drängte sich mir auf. Was war gestern Abend noch passiert? Ich wusste, dass ich aufgestanden war, doch an den Rest danach konnte ich mich absolut nicht erinnern. Langsam quälte ich mich aus meinem Bett und suchte mir am Boden was zum anziehen, ich trug noch immer meinen Ornat von gestern, nur meine Stiefel standen ordentlich am Bettende. Ich hob mein Kleid vom Boden hoch und begutachtete es. Das Kleid sah wirklich aus als würde es einem leichten Mädchen gehören. Der Ausschnitt war eindeutig sehr großzügig. War mir bisher noch nie so wirklich aufgefallen. Ich hatte das Kleid von Jenny geschenkt bekommen, also war es nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass das Kleid so aussah. Müsste ich mir wohl bei nächster Gelegenheit ein neues holen, dachte ich und behielt den Ornat gleich an und ging Richtung Küche, nachdem ich noch schnell meine Stiefel angezogen hatte.

„Madain mhath", sagte ich als ich die Küche betrat und lief zum Schrank, um mir eine Tasse zu holen. Ein Tee würde jetzt Wunder wirken. „Guten Morgen, Prinzessin.", bekam ich als Antwort und hätte vor Schreck fast meine Tasse fallen gelassen. Ruckartig drehte ich mich zu der Stimme um und schaute ungläubig auf die Person, welche am Esstisch saß. „Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit schon hier?", fragte ich perplex. „Oh ich hab hier geschlafen, schon vergessen man kann sich hier Zimmer mieten?", bekam ich als Antwort. „Oder hast du das durch deinen Zustand gestern Abend vergessen?", fragte er mich weiter. „Könntest du bitte etwas leiser reden.", sagte ich und ging nicht weiter auf seinen Kommentar ein, setzte mich Shay gegenüber an den Küchentisch, stellte meine Tasse Tee hin und nahm mir eine kleine Schale von dem Porridge, welches auf dem Tisch stand.

„Geht es dir so schlecht Prinzessin? Kann es vielleicht daran liegen das du alles durcheinander getrunken hast?" „Eigentlich vertrag ich Wein und Whiskey." „Aber du hast zum Schluss meinen Krug Ale getrunken." „Oh das erklärt alles.", sagte ich und fing langsam an mein Frühstück zu essen. Ich aß den ersten Bissen und sprang gleich auf und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Dieses Porridge war salzig. Ich spuckte es neben der Tür aus in Margery's Kräuterbeet und ging wieder zurück in die Küche. „So schlecht?", grinste mich Shay an und ich funkelte zornig in seine Richtung. „Nein. Das Porridge ist salzig und ich hasse salziges Porridge", sagte ich nur. Ich setzte mich wieder hin, schob die Schale beiseite und nahm mir etwas Käse vom Tisch und dazu eine Scheibe Brot.

„Und dir geht es anscheinend super heute morgen?", fragte ich mein Gegenüber. „Kann mich nicht beschweren. Warum fragst du?" „Weil ich nett sein wollte.", giftete ich ihn an. „Ich merke schon, du bist jemand den man frühmorgens nicht ansprechen sollte. Aber zu deiner Information Prinzessin, du hast mich gefragt!", erwiderte Shay leicht eingeschnappt. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht angiften.", antwortete ich. „Schon gut, Prinzessin. Einer hübschen Dame wie dir kann ich so ein Verhalten ausnahmsweise durchgehen lassen." meinte Shay wieder lächelnd zu mir.

Auf so ein Kompliment war ich überhaupt nicht gefasst und ich merkte wie ich langsam rot wurde. „Ich muss los, es warten ein paar Patienten auf mich", nuschelte ich verlegen und stand schnell vom Tisch auf und rannte förmlich aus der Küche. Ich huschte in mein Arbeitszimmer, schloss schnell die Tür und lehnte mich gegen diese. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Was war nur mit mir los. Bei Liam hatte ich doch auch nicht so reagiert und diesen hatte ich geküsst. Shay wollte nur nett sein, doch er war der erste Mann der mir sagte ich sei hübsch und was tue ich! Ich renne vor ihm weg, genauso wie in Lissabon. Das hatte ich ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen.

Um mich abzulenken packte ich meine Tasche zusammen, das hieß Medizin, diverse Kräuter, Skalpell, Alkohol und Verbandszeugs. Als ich damit fertig war, öffnete ich die Tür des Zimmers und trat in den Flur. Von dort lief ich zur Küche, doch Shay war nicht mehr da. Diese Tatsache stimmte mich ein wenig traurig. „Du hast es echt vergeigt, Faith", sagte ich zu mir selbst und durchquerte die Küche in Richtung Hinterausgang. Als ich am Esstisch vorbei kam, sah ich ein Tuch liegen. Das gehörte bestimmt Shay und er hatte es vielleicht hier vergessen. Ich nahm das Tuch an mich und beschloss später bei den Finnegans vorbeizuschauen. Doch zuerst waren meine Patienten dran.

Die frische Luft tat mir gut und meine Kopfschmerzen gingen ein wenig zurück. Mein Weg führte mich heute in den Stadtteil Waterfront, dort wollte ich ein krankes Kind besuchen. Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen, von der Familie erfahren. So war ich vor drei Tagen das erste mal dort und hoffte jetzt das es der Tochter schon besser ging. Die Familie lebte erst seit kurzem in den Kolonien, kam ursprünglich aus Hessen und konnte sich gerade so die Miete für ihr Haus leisten. Der Weg zu der Familie dauerte eine dreiviertel Stunde, obwohl ich schon auf meiner Gefährtin unterwegs war.

Banfhlath blieb stehen und ich schaute auf, ich war wie fast immer in meine Gedanken versunken. Ja meine treue Gefährtin konnte bestimmt meine Gedanken lesen, sie wusste immer wo ich hin wollte. „Gut gemacht, das gibt heute Abend eine extra Portion", sagte ich zu ihr und streichelte ihren Hals. Ich stieg von Banfhlath ab und lies sie in dem kleinen Garten der Familie grasen. Ich klopfte an die Haustür und nur ein paar Augenblicke später wurde mir die Tür geöffnet. „Oh sie sind wirklich wiedergekommen.", sprach mich eine Frau von gerade mal Mitte zwanzig an. „Hallo, darf ich reinkommen. Ich wollte nochmal nach Ihrer Tochter sehen, wenn sie es erlauben?", fragte ich sie höflich. „Aber natürlich. Sie sind ein gern gesehener Gast, Miss McGregor. Dank Ihnen geht es Elisabeth schon besser.", antwortete die Mutter mir und lies mich eintreten.

Ich folgte der Mutter durch einen dunklen Flur zu dem Zimmer der Tochter. Die kleine musste sich den Raum mit ihren drei Geschwistern teilen und diese hatten mir beim letzten Besuch genau zugeschaut, was ich mit ihrer Schwester machte. Ich betrat das Zimmer der vier Kinder und schaute zum Fenster. Das Bett meiner kleinen Patientin stand genau davor, damit sie ja alles sah was draußen passierte. So hatte es mir jedenfalls ihr großer Bruder das letzte Mal erklärt. „Schau, Elisa wer das ist.", meinte die Mutter und die kleine drehte sich zu uns um. „Tante Faith.", sprach Elisa mich freudig an. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Das blöde Bein juckt ganz fürchterlich.", erzählte sie weiter. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, dann heilt es nämlich.", meinte ich zu ihr. „Heute werde ich deinen Verband wechseln und in ein paar Tagen kannst du wieder langsam anfangen zu laufen.",erklärte ich weiter. Ich fing an den alten Verband abzuwickeln. Auf den ersten Blick sah es schon gut aus. Die Wunde der Kleinen verlief fast über den gesamten Unterschenkel und ich musste die Verletzung mit mehren Stichen nähen. Ich griff in meine Tasche und holte alles nötige raus, als Elisa die Salbe erblickte verzog sich ihr Mund. „Ist das wieder dieses eklige Zeug?", fragte sie mich. „Ja. Und wie du an deinem Bein sehen kannst hilft dir diese Salbe. Sie macht das deine Verletzung viel schneller heilt, damit du wieder auf Bäume klettern kannst. Doch du solltest nicht noch mal runter fallen.", sagte ich mit einem lächeln und fing an die Wunde zu reinigen. „Das könnte jetzt weh tun", versuchte ich die Kleine zu warnen und machte etwas Alkohol auf ein sauberes Tuch. Doch Elisa war richtig tapfer, sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Als nächstes verteilte ich die Salbe auf ihrer Verletzung und zum Schluss gab es noch einen neuen Verband für das Bein.

„Gut gemacht. Wir sind dann fertig für heute. Ich werde dich in drei Tagen nochmal besuchen und dann sehen wir wie weit dein Bein geheilt ist.", lobte ich meine kleine Patientin. Sie grinste mich nur an und ich steckte ihr noch einen Honigbonbon zu. Dann verabschiedete ich mich von Elisa und ging mit der Mutter aus dem Zimmer. „Danke meine Liebe, aber bevor sie gehen warten sie kurz.", sagte sie mir, also wartete ich an der Haustür auf sie. Als die Mutter zurück kam, drückte sie mir ein kleines Käserad in die Hand. Ich wollte protestieren doch sie gab mir keine Chance dazu. „Es ist zwar nur ein kleines, aber ich bin Ihnen so Dankbar, dass sie meiner Tochter geholfen haben.", sagte sie und schob mich einfach zur Tür hinaus.

Ich nahm eines der Tücher aus meiner Tasche und schlug den Käse darin ein. Den Käse verstaute ich noch in meiner Satteltasche und dann machte ich mich auf zu meinem nächsten Hausbesuch. Über den Tag gesellte sich ein kleiner Schinken und frisches Brot zu dem Käse. Obwohl ich keinen Lohn für meine Arbeit wollte, schenkten es mir die Leute denen ich half einfach. Und wer war ich, ihnen ihre Freundlichkeit einfach auszuschlagen. Als die Sonne sich langsam immer mehr Richtung Westen neigte, schlug ich den Weg nach Greenwich ein, ich wollte einer gewissen Person noch etwas vorbei bringen.

Kurz bevor ich die Finnegans erreichte, beschlich mich ein seltsames Gefühl. Mir war so als würde ich verfolgt werden. Ich führte Banfhlath in eine kleine Gasse und wand mich im Zickzack Kurs langsam nach Norden. Es ging an Hinterhöfen und kleinen Gärten vorbei bis ich den Stadtrand erreichte. Dort gab ich meiner Gefährtin die Sporen und galoppierte eine große Runde um die Felder und nach einer knappen halben Stunde ritt ich wieder Richtung Stadtkern. Ich beschloss den Besuch auf morgen zu verschieben und schlug den Heimweg ein. Es war mittlerweile fast dunkel als ich vor dem Tor der Grants hielt und Banfhlath schnell in den Stall führte. Hoffentlich hatte ich es geschafft den Verfolger abzuhängen.

Ich sattelte meine Gefährtin schnell ab, brachte sie in ihre Box und gab noch einen Arm voll Heu in die Raufe. Als ich gerade die Box verschlossen hatte, spürte ich einen Blick auf mir. Das konnte nicht sein. Ich hatte mir solche Mühe gegeben den Verfolger abzuhängen. Wie hatte es der Fremde geschafft an mir dran zu bleiben. Ich atmete tief durch und drehte mich zur Stalltür um. Draußen war es mittlerweile komplett dunkel und so konnte ich nur eine Silhouette von jemanden erkennen. Wer zum Teufel war das nur?


	20. Kapitel 19 - Was willst du?

**Kapitel 19 - Was willst du?**

Ich atmete tief durch und machte mich bereit, den Fremden wenn nötig anzugreifen. Zum Glück hatte ich heute morgen noch meine Versteckten Klingen angelegt, so war ich nicht ganz Schutzlos dem Fremden gegenüber. Ich bereitete mich innerlich auf meinen Angriff vor, als mein Verfolger den Stall der Grants schon betrat. Bevor er überhaupt etwas zu mir sagen konnte, ging ich auf ihn los. Ich griff den Unbekannten an und zielte auf seinen Oberkörper, doch mein Gegner blockte meinen Angriff mit einer versteckten Klinge ab. Also war mein Gegner ein Assassine. Kein Wunder das ich ihn nicht wirklich abschütteln konnte. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und wollte durch eine weitere Drehung hinter meinen Gegner kommen, um ihm meine Klinge in die Nieren zu stechen. Doch zu meinem Pech sah ich eines dieser verfluchten Hühner nicht und stolperte über das Mistvieh. Anstatt unsanft auf dem Stallboden aufzukommen, hielten mich plötzlich zwei starke Arme in sicheren Griff und bewahrten mich vor dem harten Aufprall auf den Boden. Was war das für eine Aktion bitteschön?, fragte ich mich in Gedanken.

„Gehst du immer so auf deine Freunde los, meine Liebste?", fragte mich eine mir bekannte männliche Stimme und holte mich aus meinen wirren Gedanken. „Liam, was machst du denn in New York?", fragte ich ihn perplex zurück. „Oh ich hatte erfahren das du hier dein Unwesen treibst, Liebste und ich wollte dich sehen.", sagte er zu mir und küsste mich einfach aus heiteren Himmel. Zaghaft erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und nach kurzer Zeit löste Liam sich von mir und stellte mich wieder auf meine Beine. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Faith", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ähm ja. Wollen wir nicht reingehen und was trinken, dann können wir reden.", machte ich den Vorschlag und wand mich aus seinen Armen. „Gut.", sagte er kurz und drehte sich zur Stalltür. Ich nahm noch schnell meine Tasche und die Lebensmittel aus der Satteltasche und folgte Liam nach draußen.

Wir betraten die Taverne durch die Vordertür. Liam führte mich zu einem Platz am Fenster und holte uns was zu trinken. Ich stellte mein Gepäck neben mich auf den Boden und versuchte einen Überblick im Schankraum zu erhalten. Als erstes blickte ich zu Alex, dieser schaute mich irgendwie enttäuscht an. Was hatte ich nun schon wieder verbrochen, fragte ich mich in Gedanken und lies meinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen. Das Geräusch eines abstellenden Bechers, brachte mich dazu Liam anzuschauen. „Bitte Liebste, einmal Wein für dich. Das meinte jedenfalls der Wirt dieses Hauses.", sagte er zu mir und lächelte mich kurz an. „Ja, ich mag Ale nicht so besonders", antwortete ich ihm verlegen. Was war nur mit mir los. Ich war doch sonst nicht so schüchtern und so nahm ich schnell einen Schluck aus meinem Becher. Wie war das heute Morgen mit dem Schwur?

„Ähm, Liam. Ich bring schnell meine Tasche und das Essen nach hinten. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus?", fragte ich leise und bekam von ihm ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln. „Mach ruhig, Liebste. Ich bin nicht in Eile. Lass dir ruhig Zeit.", antwortete er und sah sich in der Taverne um. Es war heute sogar einiges los und als ich in Richtung Küche ging, schaute ich ob ich nicht ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen würde. Mein Blick blieb an dem Tisch in der kleinen Nische hängen und dort saß doch tatsächlich Colonel Monro. Was um alles in der Welt wollte der Templer im Appel Pie?, dachte ich und sah einen zweiten Becher vor ihm stehen. Konnte es sein? Ich lief an Alex vorbei und dieser deutete mit einem Kopfnicken nach hinten. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Ich trat in die Küche und legte die Lebensmittel einfach auf den Esstisch, wegräumen könnte ich das Essen später noch. Ich wollte meine Tasche noch schnell ins Arbeitszimmer bringen und als ich die Tür öffnete, lief ich direkt in jemanden rein. Wer zur Hölle war in meinem Heiligtum! Doch bevor ich wusste was geschah, lag ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in den Armen eines anderen. Der Geruch welchen ich einatmete kam mir vertraut vor. Es roch nach Holz, Leder und Meer. Ich wusste wer mich da festhielt.

„Was machst du hier, mo chride?", fragte ich Shay und löste mich langsam von ihm. „Nun, na ja eigentlich wollte ich dich besuchen und mich bei dir entschuldigen.", fing er an und ich schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an „Warum willst du dich entschuldigen?" „Ich habe dich heute morgen anscheinend in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht, deshalb.", erklärte er mir. „Und als mir Alex sagte, dass du noch nicht da warst, da traf ich den Colonel und beschloss mit ihm ein Ale zu trinken." „Aha", war meine Antwort. „Aber was um Himmels Willen machst du hier mit Liam?", fragte er mich und in seiner Stimme schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit. „Geht dich nichts an!", sagte ich nur schnippisch. „Kannst dich aber gerne so lange hier verstecken. Ich versuche Liam irgendwie loszukriegen, okay?", meinte ich noch und stellte meine Tasche auf den Tisch und verließ mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich konnte ja den guten Liam nicht ewig warten lassen.

Doch bevor ich aus der Tür war, hielt Shay meine Hand fest. „Faith, sage ihm bitte nichts über mich.", sagte er zu mir und in seiner Stimme lag ein leicht verzweifelter Unterton. Ich drehte mich zu Shay um und lächelte ihn an „Nein werde ich nicht und das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Freunde verraten sich nicht gegenseitig.", sagte ich noch zu ihm und Shay lockerte den Griff um meine Hand. „Bis gleich", grinste ich ihn noch an und kurz darauf betrat ich wieder den Schankraum. „Ich hoffe du musstest nicht zu lange auf mich warten, Liam?", fragte ich ihn und setzte mich wieder an den Tisch. „Nein es ging, Liebste.".antwortete er mir und schaute mich aus seinen blau-grauen Augen an. Da war es schon wieder, dieses Liebste. „Warum nennst du mich so Liam ?", fragte ich ihn direkt und wollte damit meine Neugier stillen. Liam lachte. „Darf ich die Frau, der ich verfallen bin nicht nennen wie ich will?" Nun mit dieser Aussage hatte ich nicht gerechnet und ich war kurz sprachlos. Ich sammelte meine wirren Gedanken und tat so als hätte ich die letzte Bemerkung überhört. Wie sollte ich sonst auf sein Geständnis reagieren? „Wenn du das so meinst.", sagte ich nur und trank einen kleinen Schluck aus meinem Becher. Was wollte Liam wirklich von mir? „Warum hast du mich verfolgt?", fragte ich einfach und bekam dafür einen erstaunten Blick von ihm. Aha ich hatte ihn anscheinend durchschaut. „Oh das ich dich traf war Zufall, doch als ich dich im East Village sah, hatte ich einen kleinen Verdacht. Warum bist du noch hier, Faith?", wollte er jetzt wissen und ich bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Unsere Aktion war schnell bemerkt worden von den Assassinen, aber aus diesem Grund konnte Liam nicht hier sein. Es würde mindesten eine Woche von Davenport bis nach New York dauern. Also was hatte er in der Stadt zu tun?

„Weißt du Liam, man hat mich leider beraubt und nun sitze ich in den Kolonien fest. Ich muss einfach ein bisschen Geld sparen und dann bin ich wieder in London.", versuchte ich mich raus zureden. „Und du machst keine Assassinen Arbeit nebenbei?" „Nein Liam. ich arbeite als Heilerin, wie du bestimmt mitbekommen hast.", sagte ich bloß und langsam war ich ein wenig genervt von seiner Art. Sollte das etwa ein Verhör werden? „Aber warum fragst du mich das Liam?", hakte ich weiter nach. „Nur so, Liebste" „Liam O'Brain, du würdest mich nicht nach so was fragen, wenn nicht etwas vorgefallen wäre. Also rück mit der Sprache raus. Was ist dein Grund für den Besuch bei mir?", giftete ich ihn an. Doch im Gegensatz zu einem anderen Iren, war Liam verdammt schnell beleidigt. Er stand einfach auf, knallte das Geld für die Getränke auf den Tisch und ließ mich einfach sitzen. Gut dann wollte er mir es wohl doch nicht sagen. Ich nahm die Becher, das Geld und stand ebenfalls vom Tisch auf. Als ich Alex die Becher und das Geld brachte, grinste dieser mich nur an. „Es scheint meine liebe Faith, du bist ein ganz schöner Männerschreck. Erst Shay heute morgen, nun der nächste. So wirst du nie einen anständigen Kerl finden.", sagte er und fing an zu lachen. „Gut das du deinen Spaß hast.", meinte ich trocken zu ihm und lief zu meinem Arbeitszimmer.

Als ich eintrat, brannte eine Kerze auf dem Tisch und Shay hatte das gleiche Buch von gestern in der Hand."Findest das Buch wohl interessant?", fragte ich und trat auf ihn zu. „Na ja, es geht so. Aber du hast Liam ja relativ schnell verscheucht. Du hast ihn bestimmt beleidigt, das konnte er noch nie wirklich gut verkraften.", meinte Shay und ich nickte ihm einfach zu. „Das ist gut.", murmelte er in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. „Wieso gut, mo chride?", fragte ich ihn und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er mit dieser Aussage meinte. „Nichts, Prinzessin. Du hast wirklich ein verdammt gutes Gehör, weißt du das? Würdest du bitte nochmal nach meinen Verband schauen, ich glaube er ist ein wenig verrutscht und reibt ein bisschen." Ich nickte einfach nur. Hatten denn heute alle irischen Kerle was in ihrem Frühstück gehabt, dass sie sich so seltsam verhielten? Ich ging zu meiner Tasche und suchte neues Verbandsmaterial heraus. „Was wollte Liam eigentlich von dir?", sprach mich Shay an und unterbrach so meine Überlegungen. „Er hat sich gewundert, dass ich hier in den Kolonien bin und noch nicht auf dem Weg nach Hause.", antwortete ich ihm brav. „Ich sagte ihm, dass ich kein Geld habe und hier jetzt auf unbestimmte Zeit festsitze." Shay schien kurz zu überlegen. „Sie haben also unsere Aktion mitbekommen und Liam hat dich im Auge. Du musst vorsichtig sein, Prinzessin." Ich nickte nur und fing an seinen alten Verband abzunehmen. Diesen schmiss ich den kleinen Wäschekorb, welcher in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Ich behandelte Shay's Wunden, doch als ich den Alkohol auf eine der Wunden rieb, zog Shay zischend die Luft ein. „Ist was, mo chride?", fragte ich ihn grinsend. „Nichts, Prinzessin", bekam ich zu hören und ich grinste ihn frech an. Das brachte mir einen schrägen Blick von meinem Gegenüber ein und so erzählte ich Shay von der kleinen Elisa, welche keinen Ton bei der Behandlung ihres Beines verloren hatte. „Dann ist sie ein kleines tapferes Mädchen, aber Prinzessin es brennt wirklich ganz schön doll.", beschwerte er sich weiter bei mir. „Ich weiß wie sehr es brennt, ich musste es ebenfalls schon öfters ertragen, aber es hilft und das ist die Hauptsache.", sagte ich etwas gekränkt. „Entschuldige, Prinzessin", hörte ich von ihm und dann umarmte er mich heute ein zweites Mal.

Da Shay vor mir saß und ich stand, ruhte sein Kopf auf meinem Bauch. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, aber ich genoss diese Umarmung von ihm. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine nackten Schultern und zeichnete kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut. Dies schien bei Shay eine Gänsehaut hervor zurufen. Er drückte sich fester an mich, bevor er sich langsam von mir löste. Schade, dachte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich beendete meine Arbeit und das Schweigen welches den Raum erfüllte, war diesmal nicht unangenehm, sondern beruhigend. „Danke, Prinzessin. Ich sollte wieder zum Colonel.", sagte Shay als ich fertig war und er sich wieder angezogen hatte. „Gut, dann wünsche ich dir noch eine gute Nacht.", antwortete ich ihm und er verschwand durch die Tür. Ich hörte noch seine Schritte im Flur und dann war es still. Ich räumte noch alles auf, löschte die Kerze und verschwand in meinem Zimmer.

Dort entzündete ich die Kerze auf meinem kleinen Tisch und nahm mir ein Buch zur Hand. Ich wollte noch etwas lesen bevor ich mich schlafen legte. Ich hatte gerade mal fünf Seiten gelesen, als es an mein Fenster klopfte. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten wer das sein konnte und ich tippte darauf das es ein gewisser ehemaliger Assassine war. Was wollte er noch von mir um diese Zeit?, fragte ich mich und ging zu dem Dachfenster um es zu öffnen. „Was gibt es noch, mo chride. Ich bin müde und will schlafen", quengelte ich leicht. Mittlerweile war ich wirklich ganz schön Müde und das Weiche Bett rief förmlich nach mir. „Prinzessin, dürfte ich mir vielleicht für ein paar Tage dein Pferd ausleihen?", fragte er mich und setzte dabei doch tatsächlich einen Hundeblick auf. „Wieso?" „Nun der Colonel hat mich um was gebeten und...", druckste er rum. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und fing an zu überlegen. Ohne mein Pferd, müsste ich verdammt viel laufen, aber es wäre auch ein gutes Training für mich. Außerdem war Shay ein Freund und er brauchte meine Hilfe. Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und schaute Shay an. Wie er mich ansah, sah irgendwie niedlich aus. Was dachte ich denn da? „Na gut aber nur wenn du die Regeln befolgst. Als erstes ist Banfhlath kein Pferd, sondern meine treue Gefährtin und wehe dir, dass du sie schlecht behandelst. Dann lernst du mich richtig kennen, Shay Patrick Cormac", sagte ich zu ihm. „Danke, Prinzessin, Ich bringe Sie dir gesund und munter zurück.", sagte er und wollte gerade wieder hinabklettern, als er sich nochmals umdrehte und zu mir zurück kam. Ich schaute Shay nur an und plötzlich beugte er sich über mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich war bestimmt gerade knallrot geworden. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen Prinzessin. Ich soll nur etwas aus einen kleinen Ort im Grenzland holen, mehr nicht. Bis dann." und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und verschwand in die Nacht. Ich schloss langsam das Fenster, löschte das Licht und legte mich hin. Ich lag noch lange wach und grübelte vor mich hin, erst als der Morgen dämmerte schlief ich ein.

Ein paar Stunden später klopfte es laut an meine Zimmertür. Sofort war ich hellwach und sprang aus meinem Bett, doch ich hatte mal wieder Pech. Ich kam mit meinem Fuß falsch auf und legte mich der Länge nach auf den Fußboden. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Margery sah mich geschockt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Kind?", fragte sie mich. „Ja, ich liege hier nur so rum und dachte ich könnte mal das Zimmer ausmessen.", antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Junge Dame, wie wäre es mal mit ein bisschen Respekt, aber eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, das dein Pferd weg ist.", sagte sie leicht beleidigt. „Ich weiß. Shay hat sich Banfhlath geborgt. Er wollte unbedingt mal die Stadt für ein paar Tage verlassen.", antwortete ich ihr. „Dann ist ja gut. Es ist noch etwas zu Essen auf dem Herd und wegen deinem Verhalten reden wir später noch, junge Miss.", fauchte sie mich an und knallte regelrecht die Tür zu.

Ich rappelte mich auf und schaute mich in meinem Zimmer um. Heute musste ich wohl oder übel mal einen Haushaltstag einlegen. Gedacht - getan und eine halbe Stunde später verließ ich mein aufgeräumtes Zimmer, mit einem Korb voll dreckiger Wäsche unter dem Arm. In der Küche stellte ich diesen erst einmal ab und holte den zweiten aus meinem Arbeitszimmer. Als ich wieder in die Küche kam, wartete Margery auf mich. Jetzt würde es bestimmt ein Donnerwetter geben. „Du willst also endlich mal deine Wäsche waschen, wurde auch mal Zeit, Faith. Ich heize den Kessel an und du bringst alles nach draußen in den Garten.", verteilte sie die Arbeit und so machte ich mich ans Werk.

Eine Stunde später war die Wäsche im Kessel und dampfte vor sich hin. Ich versuchte einen fiesen Blutfleck aus meinem Ornat zu bekommen aber das Waschbrett half da auch nur wenig und so brauchte ich einiges an Kraft, bis mein Ornat wieder sauber war. „Faith, wer war überhaupt dieser Mann gestern?", wollte meine Chefin von mir wissen. Neugierig wie immer Margery, dachte ich. „Ein Freund aus Boston. Wir haben uns in der Stadt getroffen und wollten nur eine Kleinigkeit zusammen trinken.", erklärte ich ihr und hoffte das damit ihre Neugier gestillt war. „Sah aber aus als wolle er dich flachlegen, so wie der dich angeschaut hat. Und dieser Shay war auch nicht besser. Hat dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet und sah dabei überhaupt nicht glücklich aus. Er war richtig eifersüchtig auf den anderen.", erzählte sie einfach und ich versuchte nicht rot zu werden. Ich hasste es, wenn ich im Mittelpunkt von irgendwelchem Tratsch stand. „Aber wenn du unbedingt einen von den beiden willst, dann nimm Shay. Der ist immerhin ein Gentleman und scheint dich zu mögen.", plapperte sie munter weiter und ich schwieg einfach. Zum Glück verging meiner Chefin bald das Tratschen über mich und sie fing an sich über die Nachbarschaft auszulassen. Ich hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu und dachte nach. Sollte Margery recht haben und Shay wirklich was für mich empfinden. Das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Margery hatte sich das bestimmt nur eingebildet.


	21. Kapitel 20 - Der Vorschlag

**Kapitel 20 - Der Vorschlag**

Meine geliebte Gefährtin war jetzt schon über eine Woche weg und ich bereute es ein wenig, sie Shay geliehen zu haben. New York war nicht gerade die kleinste Stadt, so hieß es für mich in diesen Tagen verdammt viel laufen, weil meine Patienten über die komplette Stadt verteilt lebten. Ein gutes hatte diese Sache aber, ich lernte jeden Tag neue Gebiete der Stadt kennen. Frau sollte ja immer positiv denken. Als ich abends erschöpft in mein Bett viel, schlief ich ganz schnell ein. Diese Situation erinnerte mich ein wenig an meine Ausbildungszeit bei John. Wenn ich an meine Heimat dachte, bekam ich Heimweh. Ich hatte vor zwei Wochen einen Brief nach London geschickt, aber der Brief würde erst in ein bis zwei Monaten ankommen, wenn nichts weiter dazwischen kam. Und bis die Antwort von meiner Familie da war, wurde es schon bald wieder Weihnachten.

Ein paar Tage später gönnte ich mir nach der ganzen harten Arbeit mal ein wenig Ruhe und beschloss mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Das Wetter war recht angenehm und vom Fluss her wehte eine kühle Brise. Perfektes Wetter für einen ganz normalen Spaziergang. Wie von selbst führten mich meine Füße nach Greenwich. Hier schlenderte ich in aller Ruhe am Fluss entlang und sah den Hafenarbeitern bei der Arbeit zu. Das schöne an Greenwich war, das die Bevölkerung kaum noch von Gaunern und anderen suspekten Gestalten terrorisiert wurde. Das einzige was noch in der Hand dieser Verbrecher war, war das ehemalige Fort der englischen Armee. Die Rotröcke hatten anscheinend ein neues Fort im Norden der Stadt errichtet und damit wurde das alte nicht mehr wirklich gebraucht. Ich ging einfach immer weiter, vorbei an dem alten Fort und gelangte nach einer knappen viertel Stunde zu dem Häuserkomplex, welchen Shay und ich von den Banditen befreit hatten.

Ich schaute mich um und sah jetzt englische Soldaten dort patrouillieren. Seltsam, fragte ich mich und überlegte wer dort jetzt das sagen hatte. „Ihr seid doch die Assassine, welche Master Cormac geholfen hat, oder irre ich mich etwa?", wurde ich von der Seite angesprochen. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und schaute in graue Augen. Vor mir stand Colonel Monro. „Ihr seid es. Ich hatte euch in dem Ornat nicht so richtig erkannt.", sagte er weiter. Sollte das etwa ein Witz von ihm sein? Ich zog skeptisch meine rechte Augenbraue nach oben und erwiderte nichts. „Ich sehe ihr misstraut mir noch immer.", stellte er fest. „Das wundert euch?", fragte ich ihn sarkastisch und wollte eigentlich gehen als... „Ihr seid genauso allein, wie Master Cormac. Hinter euch steht keine Bruderschaft, oder täusche ich mich?", fragte er mich und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. „Ich will keinen Ärger, Colonel Monro. Ich lasse den hiesigen Orden in Ruhe und der Orden mich.", meinte ich zu ihm.

Damit war für mich das Gespräch beendet, doch der Colonel schien anderer Meinung zu sein. „Aber ich frage mich wirklich, was macht eine Assassine der englischen Bruderschaft in den Kolonien? Wie wäre es wenn ihr mir diese eine Frage noch beantwortet. „Warum sollte ich?", gab ich kalt zurück. „Nun es könnte sich für euch lohnen, Faith McGregor", redete er weiter. Woher wusste der Templer meinen Namen? Nun dann müsste ich mir wohl anhören, was der Colonel zu sagen hatte. „Sprecht weiter", sagte ich trocken und musterte ihn dabei. „Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?", bot er jetzt an. Ich willigte ein und zusammen lief ich mit dem Colonel durch die Straßen New Yorks.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, begann mir der Colonel seinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. „Ich würde gern, dass ihr für den Orden einige Informationen besorgt. Es würde sich für euch sicher lohnen. Wie wäre es mit 50 Pfund aufwärts. Der Betrag hängt natürlich von der Bedeutsamkeit der Information ab und wenn ihr noch ein paar von dem Gesindel ausschaltet, würden wir euch dafür ebenfalls großzügig belohnen.", erklärte er mir. „Und wenn ich ablehne?", wollte ich von ihm wissen. „Dann hat unser Gespräch nie stattgefunden." Interessant. Seid wann gab der Orden so schnell auf? „Wieso denkt ihr ich werde meine Brüder an euch verraten?", hakte ich nach. „Ich kenne genug von eurer Sorte, Colonel. Obwohl mich eure Taten hier fast überzeugt hätten." „Nun ihr seid sehr misstrauisch, Miss. Soweit ich weiß seid ihr eine Heilerin und Medizin ist sehr teuer, vor allem da Ihr nie Lohn annehmt. Ihr helft den Ärmsten der Armen. Den Leuten, welche gerade erst in den Kolonien angekommen sind. Wie würde es euch gefallen, wenn der Orden für eure Ausgaben aufkommt.", schlug er mir vor. „Ihr wollt mich also bestechen, legt noch ein paar Süßigkeiten drauf und ich würde es in Erwägung ziehen.", sagte ich und mir huschte sogar ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen.

Ich lief schweigend weiter neben dem Templer her und versank in Gedanken. Ich könnte mit der Hilfe des Ordens meine Aufgabe erfüllen, so hatte es Shay mir auch schon gesagt und ihm wollte ich ja helfen. Also warum sträubte sich alles in mir, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Ganz einfach. Das waren die Templer. Der Feind. Seit ich der Bruderschaft beigetreten war, waren diese Menschen immer die bösen für mich. In meiner Heimat versuchten die Templer die Macht an sich zu reißen, das Volk zu unterdrücken und auszubeuten. Doch hier war alles anders. Ich war total verwirrt. Ich musste über diesen Vorschlag genau nachdenken. Ich blickte auf und schaute zum Colonel. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, mehr vorerst nicht,", sagte ich zu ihm und drehte mich in die andere Richtung und verschwand einfach.

Ich schlenderte noch ein wenig durch die Straßen und hing dabei meinen Gedanken nach. Als es langsam anfing zu dämmern, beschloss ich zum Appel Pie zurückzukehren. Kurz bevor ich doch dort ankam, hörte ich aus einer kleinen, dunklen Gasse einen Schrei. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten und so rannte ich in die Richtung aus der der Lärm kam. Ich bog in die kleine Gasse und erblickte zwei Männer, welche sich gerade an einer Frau vergehen wollten. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen und so rannte ich auf Typ eins zu und schubste ihn weg. Er landete direkt vor mir im Matsch und die Frau konnte sich dadurch befreien. Schnell lief die Frau aus der Gasse und war somit vor diesen Halunken gerettet. „Was fällt dir ein, du kleine Schlampe.", schrie mich Nummer zwei wütend an. „Dafür musst du jetzt herhalten", knurrte er weiter und zückte sein Schwert.

Dann konnte der Spaß jetzt losgehen. Der Kerl griff mich an und ich lies seinen Angriff ins leere verlaufen, weil ich mich zur Seite drehte, um dann mit meiner versteckten Klinge direkt in seine Niere zu stoßen. Der Kerl schrie vor Schmerz auf und knickte ein. Ein schnitt durch die Kehle und ich beendete sein Leiden für immer. Nummer eins hatte sich derweil aufgerafft und starrte mich vollkommen entsetzt an, bevor er sich einfach umdrehte und davon lief. Nun das war schlecht. Der Kerl wusste wie ich aussah und wollte bestimmt Verstärkung holen. Ich zielte mit meinem Seilwerfer auf die Dachkante über mir und Ruck zuck war ich oben. Ich blickte mich kurz um und wünschte mir Shay's Adlerblick, aber ich erspähte ihn auch so. Ungefähr dreißig Meter vor mir rannte er über die Hauptstraße. Schnell eilte ich in seine Richtung und holte langsam auf. Ich sprang über kleine Abgründe, balancierte über ein Seil und musste sogar noch mit Hilfe eines Baumes eine Straße überqueren. Doch ich holte auf und nach fünf Minuten sprang ich auf ihn drauf. Wir gingen beide zu Boden und bevor ich mich aufrappeln konnte, hörte ich schon ein Stöhnen neben mir. Ich schaute zu meinem Feind und sah das er sehr ungünstig gefallen war. In seinem Oberschenkel steckte ein Ast und so wie das Blut daraus hervor sickerte, würde er nicht mehr lange leben. Ich stand langsam auf und da fing mein Feind an zu erzählen. Ich hörte genau zu und war wirklich erstaunt über das gehörte. Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte hockte ich mich neben ihn und ließ meine Klinge hervor schnellen. Er nickte mir nur zu und dann half ich ihm sein Leid zu beenden.

Es waren wirklich interessante Neuigkeiten, welche mir der Bandit verraten hatte. Nur was tat ich nun mit diesen Wissen, überlegte ich und ich bemerkte wie sich meine Gedanken im Kreis drehten. Argh! Das war zum verrückt werden! Ich beschloss noch ein wenig die Stadt unsicher zu machen und kletterte am nächsten Gebäude nach oben. Ich brauchte jetzt ein wenig körperliche Betätigung, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als ich nach geschlagenen zwei Minuten endlich oben war, stand ich auf und lief einfach los. Ein bestimmtes Ziel hatte ich nicht im Sinn. Nach einer Weile des sinnlosen Umherlaufens und Kletterns, endete mein Weg genau vor dem Häuserkomplex in Greenwich. Ohne es wirklich zu registrieren, hatte mein Unterbewusstsein eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Ich lief auf eine der Wachen zu und fragte diese nach dem Colonel. Der Soldat schaute mich verwundert an, doch nach kurzem zögern deutete er mir an ihn zu folgen. Ich begleitete die Wache zu einem großen Gebäude und dort ließ mich ein anderer Soldat herein. Ich folgte meiner neuen Begleitung weiter und im ersten Stock blieb die Wache vor einer Tür stehen. Der Mann klopfte an und nach einen kurzen Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Es war ein junger Soldat, welcher vielleicht nicht älter als zwanzig war. Mein Begleiter wies auf mich und keine zwei Minuten später stand ich dem Colonel gegenüber.

„Miss McGregor, das ist eine Überraschung. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte mich der Colonel höflich und deutete mir, mich ihm gegenüber zu setzten. Ich nahm sein Platzangebot an und lies mich auf dem Stuhl nieder. „Es geht um ihr Angebot. Ich werde es annehmen aber ich habe Bedingungen.", fing ich an. „Nun ich höre.", antwortete mir der Templer ruhig. „Ich beschaffe ihnen nur Information nichts weiter. Keine Morde oder andere Aktionen, die den Menschen schaden. Die Informationen sind mindesten 100 Pfund wert, dafür verzichte ich auf die Unterstützung als Heilerin. Ich will den Menschen nur helfen und sie nicht in diesen sinnlosen Krieg zwischen Assassinen und Templern verwickeln und außerdem bin ich lieber unabhängig. Sind wir uns einig, Colonel Monro?", versuchte ich sein Angebot neu zu verhandeln. Der Colonel schloss kurz seine Augen und schien nachzudenken. „Wenn ihr es so wünscht, aber ich werde euch 75 Pfund zahlen und nicht Hundert." „Hundert und nicht weniger.", blieb ich bei meinem Angebot und schaute dem Colonel dabei direkt in seine grauen Augen. Nach einem kurzen Moment seufzte er und wendete den Blick von mir ab. „In Ordnung, Miss. Einhundert Pfund pro Information.", gab er nach. Ich grinste ihn an „Dann sind wir im Geschäft und ihr solltet schon mal das Geld holen.",sagte ich frech und bekam dafür einen skeptischen Blick von meinem Gegenüber. „Ihr sucht bestimmt einen eurer Ordensbrüder, oder irre ich mich da?", fragte ich den Colonel. „Ihr wisst wo Christopfer Gist ist?", bekam ich als Antwort. „Ja. Der Mann soll morgen zur Mittagsstunde öffentlich gehängt werden im alten Fort Arsenal. Er scheint wohl in ein Wespennest gestochen zu haben. Was auch immer er raus gefunden hat, es kostet ihm wohl jetzt sein Leben.", meinte ich trocken zu dem Templer. „Danke für diese wertvollen Informationen. Wie habt ihr das so schnell rausbekommen?", fragte er mich neugierig. „Ich bin ein paar Kerlen begegnet, die meinten eine unbescholtene Bürgerin zu behelligen. Ich half der Dame und die Kerle haben halt ein bisschen geplaudert. Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viele Leute im Angesicht des Todes beichten müssen.", antwortete ich ihm und erhob mich von dem Stuhl. „Wie sieht es jetzt mit meiner Belohnung aus?", fragte ich ihn dreist. Der Templer erhob sich ebenfalls und keine fünf Minuten später verließ ich das Gebäude und war zweihundert Pfund reicher.

Ja dieses Geschäft hatte sich doch wirklich für mich gelohnt. Jetzt hatte ich mit einem Schlag genug Geld um nach London zurück zukehren. Aber wollte ich das überhaupt noch? Wenn ich wieder in der Heimat wäre, könnte ich meine Mission nicht ausführen und Shay? Darüber würde ich später nachdenken und so machte ich mich auf den Heimweg. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen, als ich das Appel Pie erreichte. Ich ging durch den Hintereingang ins Haus und in der Küche stand sogar noch ein kleiner Rest vom Abendessen. Das zauberte mir ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht. Margery hatte mich anscheinend nicht vergessen. Ich nahm mir was von dem Braten und dem Kohlgemüse, setzte mich an den Tisch und ließ es mir schmecken. Nach dem Abendessen ging ich in mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich musste unbedingt meine Bestände prüfen und diese in den nächsten Tagen auffüllen. Das Geld hatte ich ja jetzt dafür, so beschloss ich am nächsten Tag der Apotheke in East Village einen Besuch abzustatten.

Der nächste Morgen kam wie immer viel zu früh. Am liebsten hätte ich diesen blöden Hahn den Hals umgedreht. Obwohl ich jetzt hellwach war, wollte ich eigentlich nicht aufstehen, das Bett war viel zu bequem, doch ich hatte Pflichten und diesen musste ich nachkommen. So stand ich auf, zog meinen Ornat an und legte meine Waffen an. Ich hatte heute ein seltsames Gefühl, so verließ ich in voller Montur mein Zimmer und begab mich in die Küche zum Frühstück. Danach verabschiedete ich mich bei den Grants und verließ das Appel Pie in Richtung Nordwesten.

Es war kurz vor dem Mittag, als ich endlich bei meinem zweiten Patienten fertig war. Ich lief gerade die Straße nach King's Farm entlang, als ich mein Pferd entdeckte. Schnell drehte ich mich um und lief Pferd und Reiter hinterher. Doch leider war ich viel zu langsam und ich schaffte es nicht beide einzuholen. Zum Glück für mich, wusste ich den Zielort. So bog ich in eine kleine Gasse ein, benutzte ein paar Schleichwege, um zu den Finnegans zu kommen. Nach nicht mal fünfzehn Minuten erreichte ich mein Ziel. In dem kleinen Vorgarten stand meine treue Gefährtin und graste vor sich hin. Die Gute hatte sogar noch den Sattel und das Zaumzeug drauf und war total Verschmutzt. Was hatte Shay mit ihr angestellt? Das wollte ich sofort herausfinden. Ich klopfte an der Tür der Finnegans und keine Minute später öffnete Cassidy die Tür. „Oh! Hallo Faith, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie mich überrascht. „Ich suche eine gewisse Person, so fast eins neunzig groß, braune Haare, männlich und muss sehr oft den Helden spielen.", meinte ich etwas bissig. „Du suchst Shay, aber du hast gutaussehend, nett und hilfsbereit vergessen, Faith. Ich weiß leider nicht wo er hin ist. Er kam an, sprach ganz kurz mit dem Colonel, welcher uns besucht hatte und keine Sekunde später, rennt Shay los als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.", erklärte sie mir und ich wusste mit einem Schlag wo er hin wollte. „Danke Cassidy. Kannst du kurz auf mein Pferd und meine Tasche aufpassen?", fragte ich sie und stellte meine Tasche ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten vor ihre Füße. „Bin bald zurück.", rief ich ihr zu und rannte schon los in Richtung Hudson River.

Je näher ich dem alten Fort kam, desto schwieriger wurde es für mich, durch die Menschen zu kommen. Eine Hinrichtung war wohl im Leben vieler Städter eine Abwechslung des eintönigen Alltags. Ich hatte es mittlerweile in das Fort geschafft und suchte verzweifelt nach Shay. Doch ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Langsam schob ich mich durch die Menschenmenge und schaffte es bis zur ersten Reihe, als die Stimmung in der Menge sich veränderte. Die Leute fingen an Beschimpfungen und gemeine Beleidigungen zu rufen. Ich richtete meinen Blick nach vorne auf das Geschehen und sah wie diese Halunken einen Mann zum Galgen führten. Diesen Kerl kannte ich doch! Er hatte mich am ersten Abend im Appel Pie dumm angemacht und von mir eine Abfuhr erhalten. Dann war dieser Herr also Christopfer Gist, ein Templer. Er hatte eine blaue Hose an und einen langen braun-blauen Ledermantel, welcher offen war. Dazu trug er eine schwarz-weiß gestreifte Weste und einen schwarzen Schlapphut. Unter dem Hut waren dunkelblonde Haare zu erkennen. Er hatte einen Bart und schaute mit einen ruhigen Blick auf die Menge, so als wüsste er, dass er heute nicht sterben würde.

Ohne auf das zu achten, was am Galgen geschah, suchte ich die Umgebung nach Shay ab. Leider sah ich ihn nirgends und so lies ich meinen Blick wieder zum Geschehen wandern. Der Henker legte Gist gerade einen Strick um den Hals und die Banditen hatten zu tun die Menge ruhig zu halten. Das war nicht gerade ein schöner Tod, ich hoffte das der Henker wenigstens sein Werk verstand und Gist einen schnellen Tod gewährte. Ich wurde langsam unruhig und begann die Wachen zu zählen, fünf auf der Rechten Seite, sechs links vom Galgen. Dann noch drei weitere direkt bei dem Templer. Ich suchte wieder die Umgebung nach Shay ab und stutze kurz. War da nicht grade noch ein Scharfschütze auf dem Dach gewesen? Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens wo die Person war, welche ich suchte. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Galgen, als plötzlich ein Schuss viel.


	22. Kapitel 21 - Die Morrigan

**Kapitel 21 - Die Morrigan**

Durch den Schuss geriet die Menge in Panik und versuchte so schnell wie möglich das Gelände des alten Fort zu verlassen. Währenddessen gingen die Schurken auf den jetzt Stricklosen Templer los. Da ich einmal hier war, konnte ich den beiden helfen. Shay hatte gerade eine der Wachen, mit einem klassischen Luftattentat erledigt und mischte sich nun in den Kampf mit ein. Der Templer schien sich von einem der Wachen, einen Säbel geliehen zu haben, um sich damit besser zu verteidigen. Kurz gesagt, die beiden kämpften mit einer Überzahl an Gegnern und einer dieser Kerle wollte Shay gerade von hinten angreifen, als ich diesem Kerl meine versteckte Klinge in eine seiner Nieren rammte. Mein Gegner ging auf die Knie und mit meiner zweiten verstecken Klinge durchtrennte ich seine Halsschlagader. Damit war es einer weniger. Shay bedankte sich mit einem kurzen Blick bei mir, dann wendete er sich dem nächsten Feind zu.

Durch meine kleine Rettungsaktion hatte ich jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit von einigen Wachen auf mich gezogen und so zog ich mein preußisches Jagdschwert. Das gute Stück war zwar etwas schwerer als ein normaler Säbel, aber es war auch effektiver. Zwei der Wachen grinsten dreckig in meine Richtung, als sie bemerkten, dass ich zum anderen Geschlecht gehörte. „Na Kleine, willst du mir nicht lieber ein wenig gefällig sein", sprach mich einer der beiden an. Na toll, schon wieder ein paar Kerle, die dachten wir Frauen seien nur gut fürs Bett. Wie ich solche Typen hasste! Bei solchen Äußerungen wurde ich meistens wütend, aber diese Herren wollten es ja nicht anders. Statt einer Antwort von mir, bekam der Kerl einen Hieb mit meinem Säbel. Leider wich er aus und wollte einen Konterangriff starten. Diesen entging ich mit einer viertel Drehung und rammte meinem Gegner die Schwertspitze in seine linke Seite. Er schrie auf und ich stach mit meiner versteckten Klinge genau in sein Herz und schickte ihn zu seinem Schöpfer.

Sein Kumpane schaute mich ganz entsetzt an. Doch anstatt mich jetzt endlich als ernsten Gegner zu nehmen, ging er wie sein toter Freund einfach auf mich los. Ich konterte mit einer Linksdrehung, dann ein Hieb und einer weiteren Drehung und zum Schluss schlitzte ich ihm seine Kehle auf. Damit hatte ich Nummer drei erledigt und die anderen Wachen lebten auch schon nicht mehr. Sie waren die Opfer von Shay und dem Templer geworden.

„Danke mein Freund, ohne Euch wäre ich jetzt Futter für die Würmer. Ihr habt sie tatsächlich aus ihrem eigenen Bau vertrieben.", sprach der Templer Shay an. „Ich suchte noch nach einer neuen Unterkunft.", antwortete Shay. „Dann wartet noch mit dem Einzug, ein paar dieser Kerle sind hier bestimmt noch irgendwo. Ich vermute sie verstecken sich auf ihrem Schiff.", meinte Gist und zeigte in die Richtung des Flusses, welcher westlich an das Fort grenzte. „Das ist die Morrigan.", sagte Shay freudig. „Wie kommt die hier her?", fragte er in die Runde. Diese Fragte konnte ich ihm leider nicht beantworten und so zuckte ich nur mit meinen Schultern. Langsam liefen wir drei in Richtung des Schiffes, Shay und der Templer unterhielten sich ein wenig. Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund und sah mich in dem Fort ein wenig um.

Das erste was mir auffiel, war das Hauptgebäude. Dieses stand auf einer Anhöhe und war nicht einfach nur ein Haus, sondern mehr eine riesige Villa, inklusive eines kleinen Türmchens. In der Mitte des Gebäudes gab es einen Durchgang, um hinter das Haus zu gelangen. Darüber war ein Balkon angebracht, von welchem Blauregen hinab hing. Dieser blühte gerade und verströmte einen wundervollen Duft. Vor dem Hauptgebäude war ein großer Garten angelegt, mit eigenen Springbrunnen und Beeten mit Blumen, welche in verschiedenen Farben leuchteten. Die Wege säumten Sträucher und kleine Ziertannen an einer kleinen Ecke, rechts vom Hauptgebäude war eine überdachte Terrasse, welche von Efeu überwuchert wurde und somit schön schattig war. Ja dieser Garten lud förmlich zur Entspannung ein. Wenn man dann die Treppe runterging in Richtung Ausgang waren auf der rechten Seite noch zwei große Nebengebäude und ein großer Hof, auf welchem noch der Galgenbaum stand. Dieser ganze Komplex wurde von einer hohen Mauer umgeben und man konnte nur über eine Brücke in das ehemalige Fort gelangen. Es war also eine verdammt gut gesicherte Festung, mit Mauer, Wassergraben und Geschützen. Der einzige andere Durchgang in der Mauer führte zu dem angrenzenden Dock, wo jetzt die Morrigan lag.

Ich beendete meine Beobachtungen und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die beiden Herren vor mir. Wir standen mittlerweile hinter der Villa und schauten hinab zu den Docks. Dort gab es einen Geschützturm, einige Lagerhäuser und noch ein etwas größeres Gebäude, aber für was dieses dienen sollte wusste ich nicht. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag mein Freund", fing der Templer an und meinte damit definitiv Shay. „Ich organisiere ein Crew für euer Schiff und ihr beide könnt die restlichen Verbrecher vertreiben.", erklärte er uns sein Vorhaben. „Abgemacht", sagte Shay zu ihm und beide besiegelten den Deal mit einem Handschlag. „Und wie wollen wir am besten Vorgehen?", mischte ich mich nun ein. „Eh, dich kenne ich doch. Du bist diese hübsche aber bissige Bedienung aus dem Appel Pie, also bist du eine...", fing der Templer erneut an aber ich schüttelte nur mit meinem Kopf. Das war eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so eine Unterhaltung. „Ich helfe lediglich einen guten Freund, mehr nicht und ich bin nicht bissig!", fauchte ich den Templer an. „Nun wegen mir. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, Master Cormac.", meinte der Templer noch und verabschiedete sich von uns. Wir standen jetzt vor der Aufgabe die Morrigan zurückzuerobern.

Wir gingen näher zur Mauer und schauten auf das Gelände hinab, als wir einen dieser Verbrecher sahen, wie er sich in einer Nische zwischen den Lagerhäusern versteckte. Unsere Feinde schienen also auf uns zu warten, doch wie sollten wir jetzt am besten vorgehen? Ich drehte mich zu meinem Partner und dieser schien zu überlegen. „Faith", sprach er mich nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens an. „Ja, mo chride" „Kannst du auf den Baum dort vor uns springen.?", fragte er mich. „Ja", antwortete ich ihm skeptisch und kletterte auf die Mauer um von dort auf den Baum zu gelangen. Als ich auf dem Baum saß, schaute ich wieder zu meinem Partner, welcher gerade sein Gewehr anlegte. Wollte Shay etwa alle Halunken im Umkreis von hundert Metern anlocken, denn den Knall würden sie bestimmt hören. Doch Shay schoss und es ertönte nur ein ganz leises Pfeifgeräusch, welches sofort unterging als die Knallkörper explodierten. Seit wann konnte man so was mit einem Gewehr verschießen. Da müsste ich wohl bei Shay mal ein wenig nachhaken, was er da genau für eine Waffe hatte.

Aber wie auch immer das Gewehr funktionierte, Shay's Plan schien aufzugehen. Der Schurke, welcher sich versteckt hatte, rannte aus seinem Versteck und fing an die Umgebung abzusuchen. Das war meine Chance und so sprang ich vom Baum und erledigte den Kerl mit meiner verstecken Klinge. Wieder einer weniger. Neben mir hörte ich einen dumpfen Aufprall und mein Partner stand direkt neben mir. „Der nächste hat sich da drüben in dem Heukarren versteckt. Den übernehme ich, klettere wieder zurück auf den Baum und warte dort auf mich.", waren Shay's Anweisungen „Woher weist du das?", wollte ich von ihm wissen, doch als ich ihn anschaute, wusste ich die Antwort schon. Er sah sie mit Hilfe seines Adlerblickes. Ich drehte mich um und zielte mit dem Seilwerfer auf den Baum und war innerhalb eines Augenblickes wieder oben. So konnte ich jetzt Shay in Aktion beobachten. Er wand genau den selben Trick an, nur dass er sich hinter der Hausecke eines der Lagerhäuser versteckte. Der Attentäter sprang hervor und begann die Gegend abzusuchen. Shay pfiff mehrmals und als der Attentäter um die Hausecke kam, um zu sehen woher das Pfeifgeräusch stammte, griff Shay ihn an und erledigte den Kerl. Das war eindeutig ein klassisches um die Ecke Attentat, wie im Lehrbuch beschrieben ausgeführt, wenn es für unsere Zunft so etwas gäbe.

Shay gab mir ein Zeichen und ich sprang auf das nächstgelegene Dach, das rechts von mir war. Kurz darauf standen wir beide auf dem Dach nebeneinander und Shay suchte mit Hilfe des Adlerblickes weiter versteckte Meuchelmörder. „Im Gebüsch unter dem Baum, links von uns und dort hinten auf der Bank, vor dem kleinen Lagerhaus sind die nächsten beiden", erklärte Shay mir. „Welchen von beiden soll ich mir vornehmen?", fragte ich. „Suche dir einen aus oder du kappst die Flagge dieser Bande von der Morrigan. Das wäre mir lieber.", sagte er. Ich schaute hinauf zu der Flagge und dachte an meine Erfahrungen mit Schiffen. Mein Magen, so dachte ich, fing jetzt schon an zu rebellieren. Trotz allen stimmte ich Shay's Vorschlag zu. „Danke.", murmelte er noch und kurz darauf war er auf einem der Bäume, um sich keine Minute später auf seinen Feind zu stürzten.

Ich atmete tief durch und sah aus den Augenwinkeln noch, wie Shay um eine Ecke verschwand. Ich blickte in Richtung des Schiffes und versuchte mir einen Plan zu machen. Die Morrigan war eine zweimastige *Sloop von ungefähr 48 Meter Länge, 49 Meter hoch und 11 Meter breit. Ich sollte jetzt also die fünfzig Meter hochklettern und das auf einem schaukelnden Ding. Da würde ich bestimmt in ein paar Minuten Seekrank werden. Mit meinen leichten Zweifeln im Kopf, sprang ich zum nächsten Baum und setzte über diese Route meinen Weg zum Schiff fort. Mit einem letzten großen Sprung landete ich auf der Brücke des Schiffes und musste mich erst mal an die Bewegung der leichten Wellen gewöhnen. Wie ich Schiffe hasste! Langsam lief ich die Stufen der Brücke hinunter und stand somit auf dem Hauptdeck. Ich rannte auf den Hauptmast zu und kletterte so schnell wie ich konnte daran hoch. Als ich auf den ersten Abschnitt einen Zwischenstopp einlegte, brauchte ich eine kleine Pause um Luft zu holen. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe und verdrängte so das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Magen.

„Du schaffst das Faith. Shay glaubt an dich und es ist ja keine so schwere Aufgabe", machte ich mir Mut und weiter ging es nach oben. Den nächsten Abschnitt erreichte ich schneller und ein Blick nach oben verriet mir wie weit hoch ich noch musste. Es waren vielleicht nur noch zehn Meter. Das würde ich doch wohl hinbekommen und so kletterte ich weiter. Oben angekommen durchtrennte ich die Stricke an denen die Flagge befestigt war. Geschafft! Der Wind trug die Flagge mit dem Assassinensymbol weg und ich begann den Abstieg in Richtung Boden.

Nach einer viertel Stunde erreichte ich das Deck der Morrigan. Jetzt so schnell wie möglich runter vom Schiff oder ich würde mit meinem Mageninhalt die Fische füttern. So sprang ich über die Reling auf das Anlegedock und hatte endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. An Land warteten schon etliche Männer, unter diesen waren auch Shay und der Templer. Der Templer hatte ja richtig schnell eine Mannschaft organisiert. Ich ging zu den beiden „So Aufgabe erledigt", meldete ich meinen Erfolg. „Danke", sagte Shay zu mir. „Obwohl es hat ganz schön lange gedauert, Prinzessin.", gab er mit einem Augenzwinkern noch hinzu. „Nun Master Cormac, eure Freundin sieht leicht blass aus um die Nase. Seid wohl nicht sehr Seetauglich, was?", setzte der Templer noch einen drauf. Dieser Kerl hatte Nerven. Ich würde ihn beim nächsten Kommentar an die Gurgel gehen, das schwor ich mir gerade. Ich wollte ihm eine gepfefferte Antwort entgegnen, als Shay mich einfach einlud mir die Morrigan zu zeigen. „Das ist sehr nett von dir, mo chride, aber gib mir bitte noch fünf Minuten.", sagte ich zu ihm. Er grinste mich nur frech an. „Du bist wirklich von den paar Minuten Seekrank geworden. Das Schiff liegt doch nur ruhig im Hafen, Prinzessin. Wie hast du es dann knapp drei Monate auf der Überfahrt ausgehalten?", wollte Shay von mir Wissen. „Ich hatte einen sehr guten Arzt an Bord", antwortete ich leicht zickig. „Wie lange hat es gedauert bis du dich an den Seegang gewöhnt hast", war seine nächste Frage. „Ein drittel der Reisezeit.", antwortete ich ehrlich auf seine Frage. „Na dann wird es Zeit, das du dich mit den Bewegungen der Morrigan vertraut machst." und mit dieser Feststellung schnappte er einfach meinen Arm und führte mich zu seinem Schiff. Was hatte dieser total durchgeknallte Ire jetzt schon wieder mit mir vor?

Keine fünf Minuten später folgte ich Shay durch das Zwischendeck und er zeigte mir die Kombüse, diverse Lagerräume, die Mannschaftsquartiere und zum Schluss gab es sogar eine kleine Krankenstadion, mit einer einzelnen Koje und einem Behandlungstisch. Als wir wieder das Deck betraten, führte Shay mich als letztes in sein Reich. Also das war wirklich Luxus, obwohl der vordere Teil mit Kisten und anderem Zeug zugestellt war. Mitten in diesem Chaos stand sogar eine Kanone. Im hinteren Teil war das erste was mir auffiel der riesige Schreibtisch, auf welchem lauter Karten lagen. Das zweite was mir ins Auge stach, war das große Bett rechts vom Schreibtisch. Links von diesem waren Truhen und andere Gegenstände.

„Wie gefällt dir die Morrigan?", fragte mich Shay mit einem leuchten in seinen Augen. „Es ist ein Schiff.", meinte ich nur trocken und mit einem Schlag war er enttäuscht. Sofort taten mir meine Worte leid. „Es tut mir leid Shay. Ich wollte dich oder die Morrigan nicht beleidigen, es ist nur so. Ich werde verdammt schnell Seekrank und bin froh, wenn ich festen Boden unter meinen Füßen habe.", erklärte ich meine Reaktion. Shay schaute immer noch etwas traurig und seufzte „Na dann hat sich meine Frage an dich schon erledigt.", gab er zu. Nun hatte er aber meine Neugier geweckt. „Mo chride, was wolltest du mich fragen." „Nichts.", kam es immer noch leicht betrübt von meinem Gegenüber. „Shay, sag schon was los ist", redete ich jetzt etwas lauter. Doch er rückte nicht mit der Sprache heraus. So schwiegen wir uns an und langsam setzte mir das Geschaukel des Schiffes zu. Ich setzte mich einfach auf die Bettkante von Shay's Bett.

Das brachte Shay dazu mich anzusehen. „Faith du bist ganz blass, dir ist bestimmt ganz schön übel, oder?", fragte er mich besorgt. Ich nickte nur auf seine Frage. „Dann bringe ich dich lieber etwas an die frische Luft", und schon hatte er mich hochgehoben und trug mich aus seinem Reich. Shay lies mich erst an Land wieder runter. „So jetzt müsste es dir bald besser gehen, Prinzessin", meinte er und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht. Ich sah gebannt in seine Augen und Shay blickte mich genauso an. In seinem Blick lag etwas, was ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich versank förmlich in seinen fast schwarzen Augen und am liebsten hätte ich mich gestreckt und seine verführerischen Lippen geküsst.

Wir hörten einen Ruf vom Schiff und Shay brach den Zauber, welcher zwischen uns lag. „Danke Prinzessin, dass du mir Banfhlath ausgeliehen hast, doch ich muss zum Colonel nach Albany", sagte Shay zu mir und drehte sich zur Morrigan, um an Bord zu gehen. „Shay", rief ich ihm nochmal zu. Er drehte sich zu mir um. „Ich werde über dein Angebot nachdenken, okay?", rief ich weiter. „Du weist doch gar nicht, was ich dich fragen wollte", kam seine Antwort. „Ich kann es mir denken, mo chride. Lass was von dir hören, wenn du wieder in New York bist, ja?" Er nickte mir nur zu und ging auf die Brücke, ans Steuerruder und gab seiner Mannschaft den Befehl zum auslaufen. Ich beobachtete wie die Morrigan auslief und ging erst zu den Finnegans zurück, als die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war. Ich musste schließlich noch meine Tasche und meine treue Gefährtin abholen.

*Sloop war in der britischen Marine im 18. bis Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts die Bezeichnung für ein nicht klassifiziertes, also von der Rangeinteilung der Kriegsschiffe nicht erfasstes Marinefahrzeug, das von einem Seeoffizier im Range eines Commanders kommandiert wurde.


End file.
